Amantes
by Darrinia
Summary: ¿Qué harías si estás solo, desesperado porque te amen y la única manera de conseguir que tus padres estén a tu lado es hacer algo que jamás te habrías imaginado? ADVERTENCIAS ANTES DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO
1. CAPÍTULO 1: EL NUEVO JEFE

**N/A:** Traigo un nuevo Seblaine. Esta historia es muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito. Por favor, LEED LAS ADVERTENCIAS, hay temas muy delicados.

\- Habrá escenas de sexo (eso es habitual cuando escribo pero esta vez serán más numerosas).

\- Todas las escenas de sexo no serán consentidas (bueno, sí y no, es una situación rara, pero bueno).

\- Se tocará el tema de la prostitución.

\- Podría considerarse que hay abuso psicológico.

\- **Esta historia es ficción, nadie tiene derecho a obligar o manipular a otra persona para que tenga relaciones sexuales, sea cual sea el motivo.**

Creo que esas advertencias son todo. Espero que os guste...

* * *

 **AMANTES**

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: EL NUEVO JEFE**_

El Grand Hotel de Nueva York acogía la fiesta de bienvenida que los empleados de la compañía Walgar celebraban para su nuevo jefe, Sebastian Smythe. La familia Smythe había comprado la totalidad de la empresa y el hijo sería el encargado de dirigirla personalmente. A sus treinta años, era la primera vez que le confiaban la dirección de una de las empresas de su familia y tenía muchas ganas de demostrar que valía para los negocios.

Sin embargo, la fiesta era lo que menos le interesaba. Él quería hacer cambios en la empresa y para eso debía haber cambios en la plantilla. No quería que su decisión se viera afectada por lo que pasara esa noche ya que iba a conocer a todos ese día. Las primeras impresiones no siempre son certeras.

Aun así, sabiendo que no tenía alternativa, se paseaba por el gran salón que habían reservado para la fiesta, con una copa de Whisky en la mano y charlando con sus nuevos empleados, que estaban deseando hacerle la pelota para no ser ellos los despedidos.

Sin embargo, lo que parecía que sería una noche realmente aburrida mejoró cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un chico que entraba en ese momento en el salón...

* * *

Blaine salió del taxi después de sus padres. Quería estar en cualquier lugar del mundo en vez de ahí... Incluso una sala de torturas sonaba mejor. Sin embargo, tenía que ser el hijo perfecto. Hacía cuatro años que había salido del armario y desde ese día la relación con sus padres era más que difícil. Había intentado todo para volver a recuperar su familia, pero nada parecía funcionar.

La fiesta a la que acudía era muy importante. Sus padres trabajaban en Walgar y sabían que sus trabajos dependían de la opinión que el nuevo jefe tuviera sobre ellos. Los dos habían sermoneado a su hijo porque no querían que les perjudicara. Uno de los aspectos que más les preocupaba era que el señor Smythe fuera homófobo ya que, por más que lo habían intentado, el menor no había ocultado su orientación a la hora de vestir.

Blaine estaba todavía en el último curso del instituto y hacía tan sólo dos semanas que había cumplido 18 años. A pesar de todo, no había conocido a nadie que le llamara la atención. Tanto así que ni siquiera había besado a nadie. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que sus padres no aprobaban su sexualidad y no quería decepcionarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Entraron al salón del Grand Hotel y el joven reconoció a todos los presentes. A todos excepto a uno, un hombre castaño, mayor que él pero no tan mayor como sus padres. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Anderson no pudo evitar ruborizarse, aunque no sabía por qué.

* * *

Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que el desconocido se ruborizaba. Era una mezcla de inocencia, sensualidad y belleza que no podía pasar desapercibido frente a él. Con la excusa de conocer a todos los empleados, se acercó a los recién llegados.

– Buenas noches, soy Sebastian Smythe. – El castaño se presentó a los dos adultos que acompañaban al joven.

– Buenas noches, yo soy James Anderson, ella es mi esposa, Susan Anderson y él es mi hijo Blaine.

El jefe estrechó la mano de los tres y siguió charlando con sus empleados, aunque estaba muy pendiente del hijo de éstos. Notaba que el chico estaba nervioso y decidió "jugar" un poco.

– Espero no ser indiscreto pero... ¿Cuántos años tiene Blaine? Parece mayor para acompañar a sus padres a una fiesta. ¿No debería estar en la Universidad?

– No... – James rió, pensando que era una broma. – Está en el instituto todavía. Cumplió dieciocho años hace dos semanas. Está en último curso y es el primero de su promoción.

– Impresionante. – Sebastian sonrió mirando al joven, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más.

– Gracias, señor Smythe.

Por mucho que el jefe hubiera preferido quedarse con ese joven para conocerlo mejor, tuvo que seguir conociendo al resto de sus empleados.

* * *

Llevaban dos horas en la fiesta cuando Pam decidió compartir con su marido sus sospechas. Para ello se apartaron un poco puesto que no quería que los escucharan. Blaine estaba hablando con el hijo de uno de sus compañeros.

– ¿Te has fijado que el señor Smythe mira constantemente a nuestro hijo? – La mujer preguntó. El otro miró hacia su jefe y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

– ¿Crees que es como él? – James arrugó la nariz, como si en ese momento le hubiera llegado un olor realmente desagradable.

– Eso parece... Y también parece que le gusta nuestro hijo. Creo que podríamos sacar provecho de esa situación. – Ella explicó y él la miró extrañado. Ella rodó los ojos y comenzó a explicarle su plan.

* * *

Cuando Blaine vio que sus padres se acercaban a él sonriendo, supo que querían algo. No sabía qué podía hacer por ellos, pero sabía que, fuera lo que fuese, a él no le iba a agradar. Sabía que si él había asistido a esa fiesta era exclusivamente para que los compañeros de sus padres no hicieran preguntas.

– Blaine, cariño. ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando en la fiesta? – Pam preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de su hijo.

– Bien. – El menor respondió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

– La verdad es que podrías pasártelo genial si pasaras algo de tiempo a solas con el señor Smythe, ya me entiendes. – La mujer le guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Qué? – El joven miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creer que ella, reconocida homófoba, estuviera proponiéndole que tuviera sexo con un hombre. Luego se dio cuenta de que lo que tendría que extrañar era que una madre incitara a que su hijo tuviera sexo con un hombre 12 años mayor que él. ¿Cómo podría estar sugiriendo eso?

– Le gustas... ¿No te has dado cuenta? Pensé que podrías pasar un buen rato. – Ella le guiñó el ojo nuevamente y el chico miró a su padre, suplicándole que hiciera entrar en razón a su madre.

– Verás, hijo. – James tragó saliva, le costaba muchísimo decir lo que tenía que decir, pero era claro que su mujer tenía razón. Si querían asegurarse no ser despedidos, tenían que tener contento a su jefe y que su hijo intimara con él era una buena manera. No quería ni pensar en las monstruosidades que esos dos podrían hacer a solas, pero en ese caso, el fin justificaba los medios. Ni él ni su esposa estaban dispuestos a perder el nivel de vida que llevaban y no tenían ningún cariño hacia su hijo desde que decidiera que quería deshonrar a la familia, por lo que no era un gran sacrificio. – Somos una familia, ¿no? Todos tenemos que hacer esfuerzos para seguir unidos. Tú pasarás un buen rato con él, nosotros no seremos despedidos, podremos ayudarte para que estudies en la universidad lo que tú quieras y seremos una familia. Es lo que siempre has deseado, ¿no? Ahora lo puedes conseguir, sólo tienes que contentar a nuestro jefe.

– Soy virgen, yo no... – Blaine estaba algo asustado. Ni siquiera había besado a un chico, iba a un instituto católico donde lo marginaban por ser gay.

– No te preocupes, sólo tienes que dejar que él lleve la iniciativa, eso a los hombres les encanta. – Pam sonrió, iba a convencer a su hijo, de eso estaba seguro. – Haz todo lo que él te pida y déjate llevar. Si no sientes el orgasmo, finge. A los hombres les gusta pensar que son capaces de hacer sentir a sus amantes. No uses preservativos, es mucho mejor sin ellos.

– También puedes empezar con una mamada. – James explicó. – Haz todo lo que creas conveniente para que él se sienta bien. Lo que queremos es que lo satisfagas.

– Además, sé que no has conocido ningún gay. – La mujer añadió. – Creo que te has dado cuenta de que no hay muchos. El señor Smythe es rico y atractivo. Tal vez consigas atarlo y tengas una gran vida sin necesidad de trabajar. ¿Has pensado en eso? Tienes que esforzarte en darle placer.

– Pero... – El joven intentó protestar pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿No quieres que volvamos a ser una familia? ¿Vas a seguir siendo egoísta y pensarás sólo en ti? Fuiste tú el que rompiste esta familia al desobedecernos, ahora puedes volvernos a unir si nos haces caso. Sólo es sexo, estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarás. Debes ser el único marica virgen de todo Estados Unidos. – James se mostró enfadado pero Pam le dio un pequeño codazo para que no siguiera o podrían conseguir el efecto contrario.

Por su parte, Blaine miró a Sebastian, que lo observaba con deseo. Una parte de él se sentía atraído por ese hombre pero de eso a desear tener sexo con él había mucha distancia. Sin embargo, si se acostaba con él y sus padres no eran despedidos, él podría recuperar a su familia y éstos lo apoyarían para que estudiara en la NYU.

Aun pensando en eso tenía dudas. Siempre había tenido una visión romántica de su primer beso y su primera vez y sabía que si acababa cediendo a las peticiones de sus padres, eso no pasaría.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: LA PRIMERA VEZ

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Para este capítulo he contado con la colaboración de DANHYGLEEKALLEN que me ha ayudado a escribirlo. Así que tenéis dos autoras con esta historia. La semana que viene no voy a poder actualizar porque estaré fuera unos días. No voy a abandonar la historia, dentro de dos semanas volveréis a leerme...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: LA PRIMERA VEZ**_

Blaine aún seguía indeciso con lo que pensaban sus padres pero mentalmente quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Su deseo era tal que haría cualquier cosa para volver a sentirse querido por esas personas que deberían amarlo sin condición. Por eso, cuando vio que Smythe se disculpaba con sus invitados para ir al baño, decidió seguirlo.

Cerro la puerta con seguro cuando entró y se acercó al otro, que lo miraba extrañado pero sin decir nada. Sin darle tiempo a que reaccionará, el moreno beso su boca de manera salvaje haciendo que sus lenguas chocaran una y otra vez. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y el ojimiel bajo sus manos hacia el pantalón del castaño para soltar el botón y bajar la cremallera. Comenzó a acariciar el miembro del otro por encima de sus boxers, provocando un nuevo un gemido del otro, que quedó ahogado cuando el más joven volvió a besarlo.

– Vaya, si que eres atrevido. – Sebastian comentó sorprendido y Anderson lo miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Blaine fue agachándose mientras sacaba la mano de dentro del pantalón. Agarró la cintura de éste y de los calzoncillos y bajó ambas prendas hasta sus tobillos mientras él se acomodaba de rodillas. Empezó cogiendo su miembro con la mano y comenzó a excitarlo de manera lenta, intentando mirar a los ojos verdes del otro, esperando percibir sus reacciones. Smythe movió su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el mayor de los placeres. Sólo podía desear tener más.

Ese deseo se vio satisfecho cuando sintió la lengua ajena acariciarlo con suavidad, aumentando aún más su placer y causando que su respiración se volviera irregular y más sonora. Debía reconocer que la adquisición de la empresa había consumido tanto tiempo que no había podido buscar amantes durante unos meses, por lo que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Entonces el más bajo metió su erección en su boca con delicadeza, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. Se sentía en el mismo cielo en ese momento. La boca de Blaine recorría el miembro del otro con timidez pero se esforzaba por darle placer, lo hacía de forma rápida, sintiendo como el otro se tensaba hasta que sintió un líquido caliente en su garganta, que acabó tragando. Había conseguido que el mayor llegara al orgasmo y eso era lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que era el momento de acabar.

Anderson se levantó y miró al otro, que subió sus calzoncillos y pantalones para abrochárselos. No dijeron ninguna palabra porque uno no sabía qué decir y el otro estudiaba sus movimientos intrigado por saber qué le había llevado a lanzarse de esa manera.

Salieron sin siquiera mirarse y los dos tomaron caminos diferentes, Sebastián siguió hablando con los demás invitados mientras Blaine volvía con sus padres.

– ¡Ey! Parece que te divertiste. – Dijo su padre, dándole palmadas en su hombro. Sospechaba lo que había pasado y, aunque le repugnaba, era algo necesario para él.

– Y bien... ¿El señor Smythe es buen amante? – Preguntó su madre sonriendo. Realmente no quería saberlo, no le interesaba. Lo que realmente le interesaba era saber si su hijo había sido capaz de hacer lo que debía para que ellos mantuvieran su puesto de trabajo.

– No lo se, sólo le di sexo oral... Por algo tenía que comenzar, ¿no? – El menor respondió algo tímido. Era la conversación más extraña que había tenido en su vida.

– Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte. – Replicó su padre sonriendo. – Ya sabes, cuando tengas la oportunidad, ten sexo con el, así seguiríamos con nuestros puestos. No te preocupes, tú deja que él haga contigo lo que quiera y todo irá bien.

Por mucho que su padre insistía, el chico no sabía cómo todo podría ir bien. Sin embargo, el miedo y el deseo de que todo volviera a ser como antes podía más que él.

* * *

Horas más tarde, todos los empleados ya se estaban yendo de lugar. Era la oportunidad perfecta que tenía Sebastian para conseguir un rato a solas con Blaine. Desde esos momentos a solas en el baño, no había podido dejar de pensar en el joven y deseaba más todavía. Ya le había demostrado que no era tímido ni mojigato, por lo que deseaba sacar el máximo partido a esa oportunidad.

Vio que los señores Anderson se estaban despidiendo de su hijo. Al parecer, no iría con ellos a casa. Decidió arriesgarse, deseando que el joven no tuviera ningún plan que no pudiera posponer, y reservó una habitación del hotel.

Los Anderson se habían marchado y Blaine miraba su teléfono, no sabía muy bien qué estaba aciendo pero se acercó a él por la espalda

– Te espero en la habitación 205, no me falles. – Sebastian susurró en el oído del otro antes de alejarse sin esperar respuesta.

Anderson no iba a dudar, no en ese momento que estaba consiguiendo la aprobación de sus padres. Esperó a que se fueran los últimos invitados, fingiendo que estaba mandando mensajes a alguien, con la esperanza de que pensaran que estaba quedando con algún amigo. Cuando estuvo despejado, subió en el ascensor hasta la segunda planta, donde estaba la habitación que el otro le había indicado.

Se encontró con esa puerta y vacilo por un momento. Sabía que una vez dentro, no habría marcha atrás. Todavía había algo en él que no quería seguir, pero su deseo de tener la aprobación de sus padres era más intenso. Golpeó con los nudillos dos veces la puerta y esperó durante apenas dos segundos.

– Creí que te habías arrepentido. – Dijo el castaño al abrir la puerta y comprobar que era la persona a la que había estado esperando. El moreno no pudo evitar notar que el otro ya se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y la corbata. Además, tenía dos botones de la camisa desabrochado.

– No tendría por que hacerlo, señor Smythe. – Respondió el joven antes de entrar. El ojiverde asintió y lo dejó pasar. El más bajo puso su chaqueta en la silla, junto a la del otro y comenzó a soltar la pajarita.

– Dime Sebastián, por favor, y yo te llamaré Blaine. Después de lo que ha pasado hace un rato, no somos exactamente desconocidos y aquí no tenemos que aparentar o guardar las formas, ¿no crees? – El castaño sonrió de manera traviesa.

El chico asintió, acercándose al castaño despacio, casi con miedo. Smythe se dio cuenta pero pensó que simplemente era por los nervios. El mayor cogió el rostro del otro con ambas manos y lo besó. Al principio fue despacio pero pronto intensificó el beso. Anderson comenzó a sentirse casi mareado por culpa de los nervios y del miedo. Sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa y no estaba seguro de que el otro fuera a tener cuidado.

Blaine sintió como aquellas manos bajaban por su cuello y soltaban los botones de su camisa, acariciando sutilmente su pecho conforme descendía por la prenda. El moreno supuso que él debía hacer lo mismo y movió sus manos para deshacerse de la camisa del otro. Después siguieron con el resto de las prendas.

Cuando los dos estuvieron totalmente desnudos, el castaño acostó al chico suavemente en la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas pero sin apoyar su peso sobre él para no lastimarlo. Besó sus labios, acariciándolos, pasando a su barbilla y después a su cuello. Pasaba su lengua por su cuerpo mientras el otro cerraba los ojos para disfrutar, nunca se había sentido así. Bajo hasta su pene para lamerlo y meterlo en su boca mientras acariciaba su propia entrepierna. Volvió a la boca de Anderson, excitándolo aun más porque pudo probarse a sí mismo. Busco el bote de lubricante y el preservativo en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche. Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta, le dijo que no necesitaba el preservativo y lo dejó en la mesita. Sebastian asintió y volvió al lubricante, lo untó en sus dedos. Comenzó a remover la entrada de Blaine con uno de sus dedos, viendo como el chico se tensaba al sentirlo y siguió de manera suave, añadiendo otros dedos, hasta conseguir relajarlo. Cuando hubo conseguido su objetivo, puso más lubricante en su miembro antes de introducirlo en el otro. A pesar del deseo, notó que al otro le dolía su intrusión, por lo que esperó a que el otro se encontrara más cómodo antes de seguir. Empezó con embestidas suaves y fue aumentando su ritmo poco a poco hasta que llegó un punto en el que el ritmo era frenético. Se corrieron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque Anderson no llegó a sentir tanto placer como el otro. Sebastián entró al baño en busca de papel para limpiar todo el desastre que habían ocasionado. Después de eso, el castaño se ofreció a llevar al otro a su casa. No quería que cogiera un taxi o el metro después de lo sucedido entre ellos.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: ORGULLO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Ya he vuelto y os dejo con un nuevo capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: ORGULLO**_

Blaine no estaba muy satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer. Había entregado su virginidad a un desconocido. Se repetía una y otra vez que lo había hecho por su familia, por volver a sentir el amor de sus padres. Sin embargo, eso no lo consolaba ni aliviaba la molestia que sentía en su trasero.

Al abrir la puerta de casa, sus padres corrieron a recibirlo. Notó que ambos estaban deseando saber qué había pasado pero él no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Aun así, sabía que posponer esa conversación no haría que sus sentimientos cambiaran.

Pam arrastró a su hijo hasta el sofá y lo obligó a sentarse. Ella agarraba con fuerza las manos del joven porque no quería que se fuera sin contarle todo lo que había pasado.

– ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Supongo que has llegado tan tarde porque nuestro plan ha tenido éxito, ¿no? – La mujer preguntó ansiosa. James se sentó en el sillón y observó a su familia en silencio. A pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con su mujer y consideraba que era la mejor opción para todos, seguía sintiéndose mal porque le asqueaba pensar que estaba fomentando la homosexualidad de su hijo en vez de intentar curarla.

– Sí... Cuando se han ido todos, hemos subido a una habitación y... Bueno, eso... Ya sabéis. – Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rojo. No se sentía nada cómodo teniendo esa conversación y era la guinda perfecta para ese día tan bochornoso para él.

– Perfecto... Espero que sigáis viéndoos. Es muy importante que mantenga el interés en ti. Si sólo os acostáis una vez, no se sentirá culpable si nos despide y eso no será bueno para nosotros. Sin embargo, tampoco nos conviene que parezcas desesperado por estar con él. Si piensa que te tendrá siempre que quiera, no sé si podrás mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo. Lo mejor será que esperes unos días, es mejor si él se decide a llamarte. Si pasan tres o cuatro días y no te ha llamado, tal vez podrías mandarle algún mensaje o algo. – La madre comentó sin ningún tipo de pudor, mientras pensaba en el mejor plan para conseguir su objetivo. Los ojos de su hijo se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Realmente estaban pensando en que siguiera acostándose con un hombre que tenía 12 años más que él? Sentía como si estuviera en un mundo paralelo... Y entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

– No tengo su número, no voy a poder mandarle ningún mensaje... Y él tampoco tiene mi número... No vamos a poder ponernos en contacto... – Blaine evitó mirar a sus padres porque se sentía avergonzado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para tener a los adultos contentos, parecía que todo lo hacía mal.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es que no sabes hacer nada bien? – Pam gritó indignada. Era imposible que su hijo fuera más torpe, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. – Bueno, no pasa nada. Esperarás unos días y si no sabes nada de él lo visitarás en la oficina. Nosotros te diremos cuando debes ir para asegurarnos de que él está allí.

– No estoy seguro de querer volver a verlo... – El menor desvió su mirada. Sabía que su primera vez no había sido perfecta y se sentía muy incómodo. Se había dado cuenta de que había tenido sexo antes de estar preparado y por eso no había sido del todo satisfactorio. No era idiota, sabía que aunque se había corrido, lo que había experimentado no era un orgasmo como el que había sentido su acompañante.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quieres que volvamos a ser una familia feliz? ¿No quieres que te amemos otra vez? – James decidió intervenir. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que era incapaz de romper la familia. Desde que había salido del armario se había esforzado por recibir la aceptación de sus padres. El problema era que ellos jamás aceptarían que él fuera gay.

– Sí, quiero que volvamos a ser una familia. – El joven reconoció.

– En ese caso, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – El mayor lo miró con severidad y en ese momento, todos supieron que la discusión había acabado.

* * *

Cuando el matrimonio se encontró a solas en su habitación, esperaron a que ambos estuvieran en la cama y supieran que su hijo estaba en su dormitorio antes de hablar. Ese día había sido largo y agotador, pero debían estar más unidos que nunca si querían mantener sus trabajos. Sus salarios eran elevados y sabían que sería complicado mantener el nivel de vida que llevaban si uno de los dos era despedido. La situación sería mucho más compleja si eran los dos los que se quedaban sin sus empleos.

– ¿Crees que Blaine conseguirá mantener el interés del señor Smythe? – James preguntó a su esposa mientras ella aplicaba crema en sus brazos, como hacía cada noche antes de dormir.

– Lo dudo. Los maricas son promiscuos y sé que la inexperiencia de Blaine juega en nuestra contra. Sólo espero que podamos atarlo lo antes posible. Confío en que Blaine haya hecho lo que le dijimos, ya me entiendes. – A pesar de todo, Pam no se atrevía a hablar con claridad. No quería que el mejor escuchara algo que no debía y sus planes se esfumaran con rapidez.

– Hace tres años no nos imaginamos que ocultarle esa información a nuestro hijo nos sería útil. Siempre pensamos que sería la excusa perfecta para echarlo de casa y ya ves... – El hombre comentó serio.

– Ahora puede ser nuestra salvación. – Ella terminó el pensamiento de su marido.

– Aun así no me siento cómodo. Es todo lo que repudiamos... Estamos actuando en contra de nuestras creencias. – Él siguió exponiendo sus pensamientos.

– Lo sé... Para mí tampoco es fácil... Pero no quiero perder la casa y tener que vender mis joyas para poder llegar a fin de mes. Es un pequeño sacrificio y ni siquiera lo hacemos nosotros. Es Blaine el que está condenando su alma... Y saldrá de nuestras vidas pronto. Si todo sale como he planeado, el señor Smythe se casará con él y se irán a vivir juntos. Nosotros sólo tendremos que verlos de vez en cuando, en ocasiones especiales y alguna visita para que piensen que los queremos y apoyamos. – Ella siguió aplicando la crema, esa vez en su cara.

– Es un gran plan... Espero que salga bien... Incluso estaría dispuesto a pagarle esa maldita matrícula en la NYU si eso consigue que no seamos despedidos. – James confirmó.

– No será necesario... Será el Señor Smythe el que se encargue de eso... Si es que Blaine acaba estudiando... Siendo un Smythe, no necesitará trabajar por lo que... ¿Para qué estudiar? – Pam añadió con tranquilidad. Como ya había terminado, se tumbó en la cama.

– Eso sería un sueño. Ya era bastante con tener un hijo marica... ¿Tiene que querer dedicarse al teatro en vez de algo realmente útil como abogado, médico o arquitecto? – El marido suspiró, nunca había apoyado los sueños profesionales de Blaine.

– Es su mundo... ¿Realmente tomarías en serio a un abogado o arquitecto marica? ¿Confiarías en el diagnóstico que hiciera un marica mientras te hacía pruebas teniéndote desnudo frente a él? Cuando vamos al teatro todos sabemos que los actores son maricas. Es su mundo, es normal que quiera vivir esa experiencia. – La mujer lo intentó calmar.

– Tienes razón. – Él confesó.

– Siempre tengo razón... Y ahora a descansar, mañana tenemos que investigar un poco para aconsejar bien a Blaine para su siguiente encuentro con el señor Smythe. – Ella lo animó antes de apagar la luz. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer todavía.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: UNA GRAN SORPRESA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Sho** , thank you for your review. I wish I could tell you that Blaine's parents will get what they deserve but... I can't. They are evil and I understand how you feel. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. XOXO

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: UNA GRAN SORPRESA**_

Blaine salía del instituto el lunes después de la fiesta. Los pasillos estaban desiertos porque él salía más tarde que sus compañeros. Su experiencia le había demostrado que así conseguía evitar insultos y agresiones.

No tenía ningún amigo, algo que no era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que iba a un instituto católico en el que ser gay era motivo para que lo marginaran. Si intentaba salir a la vez que los demás, se llevaba empujones, golpes e incluso mordiscos.

Al llegar a la calle, vio un lujoso descapotable frente a la puerta y, apoyado en el deslumbrante coche, al señor Smythe... O mejor dicho, Sebastian, ya que le había pedido que lo llamara así.

– ¿Cómo... Cómo me has encontrado? – El moreno preguntó mientras se acercaba. En el momento en el que estuvo frente al mayor, éste lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó con pasión.

– Estuve investigando para saber cuál era tu instituto. Lo fácil habría sido obtener la dirección de los archivos de empleados, pero no estoy seguro de que tus padres estuvieran muy contentos si iba a buscar a su hijo para hacer lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo. – El castaño lo besó nuevamente, dejando claro qué tenía en mente cuando había ido a buscarlo esa tarde.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que me hagas lo que tienes pensado hacerme? – Los ojos color avellana se encontraron con los verdes y algo se movió en su estómago, aunque no sabía qué era exactamente. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable, como si tuviera unas mariposas dentro.

– Bueno... Creo que disfrutaste mucho el otro día y eso no es nada para lo que tengo planeado para hoy...

Los dos se montaron en el coche, Anderson se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y Smythe arrancó para dirigirse a su casa. Blaine sacó su teléfono móvil para comunicarle a su madre que saldría con el otro y que no sabía a qué hora llegaría a casa.

" _Estupendo"_

" _Me alegra que haya vuelto a ti"_

" _Espero que sigas siendo un buen chico"_

" _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"_

" _Te quiero_ _"_

Si Blaine tenía alguna duda, esas dos últimas palabras de su madre le sorprendieron. Era una muestra de que, como ellos le habían dicho, volvería a formar parte de la familia si era un buen chico y hacía lo que ellos querían.

– ¿Con quién hablas? – Sebastian preguntó porque no había pasado desapercibido para él que el otro estaba mandando mensajes.

– Mi madre. No quiero que se preocupe porque no iré directo a casa después de las clases. – El moreno explicó tranquilamente.

– A veces se me olvida lo joven que eres... No estoy causándote problemas con tus padres, ¿no? Lo último que querría es que te castigaran por mi culpa. – El castaño dijo sinceramente, sin saber lo irónico de la situación, puesto que no salir con él sería lo que le podría causar problema con sus padres.

– No... Mis padres me dejan salir siempre que les avise de que tardaré en llegar. Es lo que tiene ser un chico responsable con notas perfectas y que nunca ha sido pillado por sus padres borracho o haciendo alguna locura. – El ojimiel sonrió, tampoco era cuestión de contarle que como no tenía amigos no salía a ningún sitio desde hacía tres años.

– Interesante... Espero que me cuentes alguna de esas locuras que has hecho pero que tus padres no saben...

– ¿No te gustaría más que hiciéramos locuras y que mis padres no se enteren? – Anderson propuso a la desesperada. No podía inventarse toda una vida de travesuras cuando ni siquiera era capaz de tener amigos. Para su suerte, Smythe sonrió con picardía y no dijo nada más mientras conducía.

Sebastian aparcó el coche y Blaine miró el edificio con curiosidad. Era majestuoso y elegante. Al entrar, el portero saludó al mayor con una sonrisa educada antes de que entraran en el ascensor. Subieron hasta el último piso y el castaño abrió la única puerta que había.

Antes de que el más joven pudiera ver el interior, fue empujado contra la pared y sintió unos labios que devoraban los suyos con ansia mientras unas manos comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba, parte del uniforme de su instituto.

Todo era intoxicante y esa vez se sentía un poco más seguro de sí mismo. Se dejó llevar y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en la cama, sintiendo al otro que se empujaba en su interior con fuerza y rapidez, llevando a los dos al orgasmo. Aunque esa vez sintió algo más de placer, sabía que todavía no había llegado a un verdadero orgasmo.

En ese momento llegó la parte incómoda. La vez anterior los dos habían abandonado el hotel a la vez porque se había hecho tarde pero, en ese momento, no tenían nada que hacer... ¿Qué estaría esperando el otro de ese momento? ¿Querrían estar juntos o volver a sus cosas? ¿Querrían besos, caricias y mimos o preferirían ignorarse?

– Creo que... – Blaine tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero sabía que tenía que hablar. – Será mejor que me vaya.

– Puedes quedarte. – Sebastian ofreció con amabilidad.

– ¿Realmente quieres que me quede? – El moreno alzó la ceja.

– Sólo quería ser amable... – El castaño se encogió de hombros.

– No hace falta... Prefiero que seas sincero, así no habrá problemas... Antes de irme... Será mejor que te de mi número de teléfono... Así no tendrás que ir a buscarme si vuelves a querer pasar tiempo conmigo.

Anderson cogió el teléfono móvil del otro y guardó su número en él como "Blaine". No se atrevía a ponerse un mote, eso lo podría hacer el otro si quería. Después se hizo una llamada perdida a sí mismo para tener él también el teléfono.

Al salir de la habitación, se fijó en el magnífico ático. Toda la decoración era clara, aprovechando al máximo la luz solar que entraba por las ventanas. Elegancia y sofisticación en cada rincón, se notaba que era la casa de un rico, pero no era ostentosa ni recargada.

– ¿Te gusta? – Smythe preguntó, le encantaba presumir de su más reciente adquisición.

– Es maravilloso... Tienes muy buen gusto. – Anderson comentó.

– Puedes venir siempre que quieras, a mí no me importaría repetir. – Sebastian le guiñó el ojo y él rió.

– ¿El viernes vengo aquí después de clase? – Blaine decidió proponer.

– ¿Por qué esperar hasta el viernes?


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: RELAJARSE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: RELAJARSE**_

Llevaban dos semanas como amantes y Blaine y Sebastian apenas habían dejado de verse dos días y porque estaban muy ocupados. El moreno estaba durmiendo menos de lo habitual porque quería mantener sus notas perfectas. Le costaba mucho encontrar momentos para estudiar cuando pasaba tantas horas con el castaño, haciendo todo lo que él quería.

Creía que, poco a poco, iba convirtiéndose en mejor amante. Habían probado muchas posturas y sabía que aun le quedaba mucho por aprender, pero el otro no se quejaba. Todo era tan pasional y caliente que él cada vez sentía más placer, aunque creía que podía disfrutar aun más.

Esa tarde Blaine estaba en su casa. Había ido directamente ahí porque Smythe estaba muy ocupado con un problema en el trabajo y no lo había llamado, por lo que dedujo que no tenía un rato para pasar ese día juntos. Estaba estudiando en el salón, sus padres se lo habían pedido por si "necesitaba ayuda". Sabía que querían tenerlo controlado para que no se negara a salir con su jefe, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta.

– Ya son tres días sin ir a ver a Sebastian... ¿Va todo bien? – Pam preguntó a su hijo, estaba preocupada porque pensaba que su plan había fracasado antes siquiera de que pudieran conseguir algo.

– Tiene mucho trabajo. Me dijo que me llamaría si tenía un rato. – El joven informó sin levantar la vista de su libro. Esos tres días había conseguido adelantar mucho trabajo y seguía planeando hacerlo porque no sabía cuando su vida volvería a ser tan movida como antes.

– ¿No será que se ha cansado de ti y no te lo ha dicho? ¡O peor aun! ¿Sí te lo ha dicho pero no quieres contármelo? – Ella insistió.

– Nada de eso. Anoche me llamó y sonaba muy agotado. Tuvimos sexo telefónico, era tarde y no quería que fuera con él porque pensó que os enfadaríais. No pude decirle lo contrario porque podría sospechar. Ningún padre aprobaría que su hijo saliera a las diez de la noche cuando al día siguiente tiene que ir a clase. – El chico respondió sin siquiera apartar su mirada de sus libros.

– Bien... Eso está muy bien... Aunque podrías haberle dicho que te escapabas, toma algo de iniciativa. – La madre estaba un poco molesta.

– Se lo dije, pero él rechazó la oferta porque no quiere causarme muchos problemas. Me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, pero hasta que no acabe con este problema en el trabajo, no me dirá nada. – Blaine seguía muy tranquilo.

– ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Acaso...? ¿Crees que lo estás conquistando? – Pam preguntó emocionada.

El joven iba a responder pero antes de poder hacerlo, su teléfono móvil sonó y su madre sonrió ampliamente. El chico miró la pantalla aunque no lo necesitaba, esa canción, Do Ya Think I'm Sexy de Rod Stewart, era el tono exclusivo que le había puesto a Sebastian.

– Hola. – El moreno dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Hola? ¿Qué ha pasado con tus piropos hacia mí? Siempre me dedicas uno cuando te llamo. Un momento... No estás solo, ¿verdad?

– Estoy en casa con mi madre. – Él respondió tranquilamente. – ¿Quieres que quedemos para que te ayude con el problema?

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres maravilloso? – El castaño comentó después de reír. Cualquier persona que escuchara sólo la parte de Blaine de la conversación pensaría que hablaba con algún compañero de clase.

– No, pero ya sabes que yo voy cuando me necesites.

– Ven a mi despacho, tengo que seguir trabajando pero no me vendría mal un pequeño descanso. Trae tus cosas, puedes estudiar aquí. Así te tengo cerca, te he extrañado demasiado. – Tras estas palabras del mayor, fue el ojimiel el que sonrió. Parecía que había encontrado alguien que le tenía cierto aprecio. Tal vez si se dejaba llevar y conseguía ser pareja de Smythe, recuperaría el amor de sus padres y tendría otra persona que lo amara, algo que había perdido cuando salió del armario. Decidió aferrarse a esa esperanza con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Blaine entró al despacho de Sebastian y éste sonrió nada más verlo. Se apartó del ordenador donde estaba trabajando, con varios folios a su alrededor y se acercó al otro para besarlo con pasión, de manera que el bolso lleno de libros del más joven cayó al suelo porque fue incapaz de sostenerlo por más tiempo. El moreno respondió el beso con la misma pasión, sabía lo que iba a pasar y estaba preparado para eso.

Antes de lo que él mismo había esperado, sintió una mano dentro de su calzoncillo, acariciando su miembro de manera firme y unos labios en su cuello que le hicieron perder la noción del tiempo. Buscó con sus manos el trasero del otro, acariciando sus anchos hombros y su musculosa espalda en el camino.

Sus pantalones y calzoncillos cayeron al suelo y se situaron alrededor de sus tobillos. Un dedo ya lubricado entró en su ano y él sintió que se le nublaba la vista de tanto placer. Gimió desesperado, levantando sus manos para ponerlas sobre los hombros del otro porque sentía que sus piernas no lo sostendrían mucho.

EL castaño notaba el estado en el que se encontraba el otro y, con su mano libre, sujetó a su amante a la vez que introducía un segundo dedo para seguir preparándolo. El ojimiel dio un respingo porque estaba tan perdido en lo que sentía que no esperaba esa nueva intrusión. Con algo más de fuerza de la que tenía prevista, tiró del pelo del mayor para que dejara de besar su cuello y así besarlo en los labios con más pasión de la que habían compartido en el beso con el que había empezado ese momento.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que los dos estaban tan calientes que no podían esperar más. Las manos de Smythe agarraron con fuerza la cadera del otro y lo obligaron a volverse. Anderson quedó apoyado en la pared, dándole la espalda a su acompañante, con su trasero totalmente expuesto para que pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Sebastian se bajó la cremallera del pantalón, soltó el botón y, con un rápido movimiento, bajó todas las prendas al suelo, para que quedaran a la altura de sus tobillos. No lo pensó un segundo, penetró a Blaine con fuerza, haciendo que los dos gimieran.

A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió aun más placentero. Las embestidas del castaño eran fuertes y rápidas y golpeaban constantemente ese punto en el interior del moreno que hacía que a éste le costase incluso respirar. Tenía sus ojos abiertos pero era incapaz de enfocar la pared.

De repente, empezó a ver pequeñas estrellitas y su cuerpo se tensó completamente mientras el placer explotaba en un orgasmo que esa vez sí era tan intenso como los que había sentido el ojiverde en sus anteriores encuentros.

Smythe había notado que esa vez el orgasmo de su acompañante había sido más intenso y él siguió empujándose en su interior hasta que él también sintió su propio orgasmo. Los dos, totalmente aliviados, se apoyaron en la pared, totalmente relajados después del que había sido el mejor orgasmo que habían compartido.

Tardaron un poco en moverse, pero al final se limpiaron con unos pañuelos de papel y se vistieron. Los dos se sentaron en las sillas, uno frente al otro. Sebastian volvió a su trabajo y Blaine sacó sus libros para seguir estudiando. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se encontraban hasta que, después de una hora, el castaño volvió a sentir la necesidad de un descanso y se acercó al otro para una segunda ronda. Más tarde hubo una tercera ronda, esa justo antes de despedirse para irse a sus respectivas casas para descansar. El moreno era consciente de que había sentido un verdadero orgasmo por primera vez en su vida.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: DESPERTAR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: DESPERTAR**_

Sebastian se despertó notando a alguien entre sus brazos. Abrió lentamente los ojos y recordó que había pasado la noche con Blaine y que éste seguía en su cama. Había enviado a los Anderson a un viaje de negocios para poder tener ese momento de intimidad con el joven y se alegró enormemente de ser el jefe y poder hacer las cosas según su conveniencia.

Sabía que era la única forma de poder tener un día como el que habían tenido el día anterior o como el que planeaba tener ese día. Por eso le había pedido que preparara una pequeña maleta para no tener que pasar por la casa del menor en ningún momento.

Debía reconocer que no le importaba ver el cepillo de dientes del chico en su baño, junto al suyo, o que la laca que él usaba para controlar su pelo estuviera junto a la gomina que usaba del muchacho. Tampoco le molestaba ver los libros de texto esparcidos en el despacho de su ático, mezclados con documentos suyos.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba dispuesto a compartir momentos, experiencias e intimidades con alguien y eso le aterraba e ilusionaba a partes iguales. Sabía que eso significaba algo más, que tal vez estaba empezando a sentir eso que siempre se había negado alegando que no tenía tiempo. Tal vez el amor estaba llamando a su puerta y, por primera vez, él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo entrar.

El chico que le había robado el corazón merecía ese esfuerzo. Sabía que Blaine no tenía mucha experiencia sexual y aun así le había confiado a él su cuerpo para que le mostrara todo el placer que podía sentir al compartir la intimidad con otra persona. Tenía la duda de por qué había sido todo tan acelerado si el moreno no era muy activo sexualmente pero pensó que la atracción que sentía y las hormonas le empujaron a hacerlo, algo de lo que él no se iba a quejar.

Había pasado un mes desde que se habían conocido y él había disfrutado al pensar que tenía por delante mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ese joven. Lo llenaba de vida y de ganas de dejarse llevar, algo que jamás había sentido. Tanto que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones para irse a algún lugar paradisíaco con él, aunque todavía no lo sabía.

Aun así, no todo era de color de rosas. Le preocupaba que alguien los descubriera y los juicios que todos tendrían cuando su relación se hiciera pública (si eso llegaba a ocurrir, claro, que él lo deseara no significaba que fuera a hacerse realidad, él también tenía que estar de acuerdo). Le preocupaba lo que pensarían los Anderson y el daño que podría hacerle a su relación con su hijo. También le preocupaba lo que pensarían sus propios padres, puesto que siempre había confiado en su criterio.

Sin embargo, todas sus preocupaciones fueron olvidadas cuando notó que los ojos avellana, todavía entrecerrados, lo observaban.

– Llevas mucho despierto. – Blaine preguntó mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus manos y se estiraba para intentar despertarse él mismo.

– No mucho... ¿Quieres desayunar? – Sebastian preguntó antes de besar la frente de su amante. Intentó no pensar mucho que ese gesto no era habitual entre dos personas que no son pareja. Notó que el moreno se encogía un poco y se preocupó. – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí... Me duele un poco la tripa pero me suele pasar. Me tomo una pastilla después de desayunar y en un rato estaré mejor. Voy al baño.

El castaño vio como el más joven desaparecía de su vista para entrar al cuarto de baño que había en su habitación. A pesar de lo que le había dicho, tenía sus dudas de que estuviera bien. Sin embargo, no quiso decir nada puesto que era sábado y pensaba disfrutar de cada segundo que pudieran pasar juntos.

* * *

Ya era por la tarde y Blaine cayó cansado en la cama junto a Sebastian después de haber tenido una sesión muy intensa de sexo en la que él lo cabalgaba. Las piernas le dolían por el esfuerzo y notaba su entrada algo escocida por culpa de la fuerza y la frecuencia con la que habían estando teniendo relaciones durante las últimas 24 horas, desde que sus padres habían salido en dirección al aeropuerto para ir a Nueva York por trabajo. Sabía que no volverían hasta el día siguiente porque acababan esa noche de trabajar y no querían volver tan tarde (entre otras cosas, para darle más tiempo a su hijo con su nuevo amante).

Había tenido que volver a tomar una pastilla para aliviar el dolor en su tripa, pero normalmente esas molestias no duraban mucho, un día o dos, por lo que esperaba que esa vez fuera así.

Lo que más le sorprendía era que su amante se estaba mostrando cada vez más cariñoso. Notó que había puesto su mano alrededor de su cintura y que estaba besando su cuello dulcemente mientras sus dedos dibujaban círculos en su piel.

– ¿Sigue doliéndote la tripa? – Sebastian preguntó en un susurro que apenas fue audible.

– No me duele, me siento mucho mejor. – Blaine intentó restarle importancia.

– ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo estoy hambriento y supongo que tú también. – El castaño se incorporó un poco para liberar al otro de su peso.

– Claro... Es normal que tengamos hambre, hemos hecho mucho ejercicio.

Los dos se dirigieron al salón y avisaron al señor Simons, el empleado que en ese momento se encontraba en la casa, para que les preparara unos sándwiches.

– ¿Te apetece que hagamos algo esta noche? – Blaine preguntó. Sus padres le habían conseguido una identificación falsa para que pudieran ir a algún local de moda.

– Claro... ¿Tienes algo en mente? – Sebastian estaba relajado.

– No... Pero estoy dispuesto a que vayamos a donde te apetezca... – El moreno dijo de forma coqueta mientras se sentaba en el regazo del otro y lo besaba con dulzura.

– ¿Donde me apetezca? No creo que te dejen entrar... – El castaño siempre iba al mismo bar gay para disfrutar de alcohol, música y buena compañía, un lugar al que no podían acceder menores de edad.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el más joven sonrió ampliamente, se levantó y salió de la cocina. Simons puso los sándwiches frente a ellos antes de salir y dejar al empresario solo, aunque fue unos segundos ya que Anderson volvió moviendo alegremente algo en su mano.

– Como no sabía qué íbamos a hacer, decidí traerla conmigo por si era de utilidad. – Blaine le mostró su carné falso.

– Eres un chico muy malo. – Smythe lo agarró del trasero y lo volvió a sentar en su regazo.

– Y eso te encanta. – El moreno sonrió ampliamente y sintió los labios del otro en su cuello. – ¿No tenías hambre?

– No he dicho de qué. – Sebastian se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Será mejor que comamos algo o no tendremos energía para seguir con este fantástico fin de semana.

Al final, los dos se comieron los sándwiches y estuvieron un rato a solas viendo la televisión hasta que decidieron salir a cenar y luego al local al que solía ir Smythe. Era la primera vez que Anderson estaba en un lugar así y la primera que bebía alcohol y debía reconocer que estaba deseando repetir.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: VACACIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: VACACIONES**_

Blaine y Sebastian se fueron a Hawaii para pasar unos días a solas durante las vacaciones de primavera del menor. Para el moreno, era un grandísimo regalo puesto que no había salido de Ohio. Al principio, sus padres lo dejaban con la niñera cuando decidían tener sus vacaciones porque él no podía apreciar los lugares a los que iban. Cuando sí tuvo edad para acompañarlos, había salido del armario y ellos no querían tenerlo cerca.

El viaje en avión fue algo emocionante para él y los nervios apenas le dejaron comer, pero el castaño estuvo a su lado, cuidándolo e intentando distraerlo.

Esa era una de las cosas que le preocupaban al ojimiel en ese momento. Llevaban dos días en esa cabaña en primera línea de playa de manera que salían de ella directamente a la arena y apenas tenían que dar unos pasos para poder mojarse los pies. Esos dos días habían sido realmente maravillosos en todos los aspectos.

A su llegada los trataban como los señores Smythe aunque no estaban casados y ellos no se molestaban en corregir el error, no era importante. Cuando entraron a la habitación, había pétalos de rosas esparcidos sobre la colcha blanca que cubría la cama. Todos los días ponían flores en los jarrones, les preparaban comidas exóticas, tenían románticos paseos por la playa... Parecían unos recién casados disfrutando de su luna de miel.

Blaine se levantó de la cama y salió fuera para sentarse en una silla que había en el pequeño porche por si querían cenar al aire libre. Se quedó mirando la inmensidad del mar mientras pensaba en su verdadero problema.

Se había enamorado Sebastian, algo que en condiciones normales sería una gran alegría, pero que en ese momento suponía una gran pesadilla. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Le contaría la verdad a su enamorado, exponiéndose a su rechazo y a las consecuencias que sufriría en casa después de que sus padres fueran despedidos? ¿O se guardaría ese secreto y viviría una relación basada en mentiras y secretos?

– ¿Estás bien? – La voz del castaño interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Sí, claro. – Blaine sintió las manos del otro rodeándole la cintura y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sentado en la otra silla, que había colocado junto a él, tan cerca como era posible.

– ¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas? – El ojiverde insistió.

– En lo bien que estamos aquí. Me cuesta creer que al final volveremos a la rutina, a escondernos, a sólo compartir unos segundos de nuestras vidas... – El moreno intentó disimular, una nueva mentira para la colección.

– No pienses en eso ahora... Yo... Creo que, aunque evitamos decir lo que sentimos, los dos sabemos que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos... Sea lo que sea lo que venga en el futuro, no podrá con nosotros. – Smythe intentó animarlo, no sabía lo que tenía al ojimiel así pero deseaba consolarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

– No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. – Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del más joven y Sebastian la limpió rápidamente con el pulgar.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que no la podré cumplir? – El castaño insistió y se dio cuenta de que era peor de lo esperado porque Anderson rompió a llorar y se abrazó a él.

A Blaine le costó varios minutos tranquilizarse y Sebastian no lo soltó ni un segundo. Había cosas que no entendía pero no era el momento de preguntar. Confiaba en que, cuando estuviera listo, el propio Anderson le contaría qué era lo que le había afectado tanto.

* * *

Sebastian se despertó y sonrió al notar que ese día Blaine sí estaba entre sus brazos. No sabía por qué había estado tan raro el día anterior, pero le aliviaba saber que conforme había pasado el día, el moreno se había sentido más cómodo.

Le había roto el corazón verlo tan deprimido y eso había reforzado la creencia de que se estaba enamorando. Tal vez iba siendo hora de dar un paso y mostrarle a ese adorable joven que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por él.

De repente, los ojos color avellana se abrieron y lo miraron con una sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

– Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes? – El castaño besó la frente de su amado.

– Muy bien...

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera reaccionar, Anderson lo había obligado a tumbarse boca arriba y había colocado sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del mayor, de manera que su cuerpo atrapaba al otro para que no pudiera escapar.

Con esa nueva postura, sentía el miembro excitado del otro en su cintura y supo lo que iba a venir a continuación. Sonrió presuntuoso porque le encantaba pensar que era él, un hombre doce años mayor que él, quién provocaba esas reacciones en un chico tan joven. Era como volver a ser adolescente, como si hubiera retrocedido el tiempo.

Cuando sus deseos carnales habían sido satisfechos, pidieron que les sirvieran el desayuno fuera para poder mirar el mar mientras tomaban el café. Cuando los camareros terminaron de atenderlos, Sebastian decidió compartir con el otro algo que había tenido en su mente desde el día anterior.

– Creo que va siendo hora de que te muestre que no eres un pasatiempo y que realmente quiero que nuestra relación avance. – El castaño comentó mientras untaba mantequilla en una de las tostadas.

– No tienes que hacerlo... – El moreno negó con la cabeza antes de morder la manzana que estaba comiendo.

– Pero quiero hacerlo. Creo que tus padres se asustarían si les contásemos nuestra relación, así que supongo que lo mejor será esperar a que empieces la universidad... No sé, creo que no será tan impactante. Sin embargo, mis padres serán más fáciles de convencer porque tú no estás corrompiendo la mente de su dulce e inocente hijo. – El ojiverde le guiñó un ojo para que supiera que bromeaba en su descripción, pero el otro no quiso dejar ninguna sospecha.

– No soy ni dulce ni inocente... ¡Y no me has corrompido!

– Te centras en los detalles y no te das cuenta de lo que intento decirte... ¿Quieres que le hable a mis padres de nosotros? ¿Estarías dispuesto a conocer a mis padres si ellos te invitan a comer o cenar? Los conozco y sé que cuando se enteren, querrán conocerte y hacerte mil preguntas. – Smythe acarició la mano del otro con dulzura porque sabía que ese paso era algo que debía pensar.

– Me encantaría. – Anderson estaba tan abrumado por la situación que apenas sentía nada más que la mirada ilusionada del otro. No habían puesto etiquetas a su relación, ni habían hablado de sentimientos, ni del futuro, ni de lo que querían... Sin embargo, estaban dando pasos que, aunque no tuvieran un "título oficial" eran claramente destinados a que su relación pudiera adquirir la etiqueta de noviazgo.

Sebastian también se sintió feliz. Sabía que cada paso que daban era poner más de él mismo en esa relación y había llegado más lejos que nunca. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Confiaba en Blaine porque veía en sus ojos que él también lo amaba, porque sabía que le había entregado momentos que sólo había compartido con él, porque sabía que los miedos que tenía el otro eran fruto del miedo a perderlo. Y eso era más valioso que lo que jamás había tenido con nadie.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: CONOCIENDO A LOS SMYTHE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: CONOCIENDO A LOS SMYTHE**_

Sebastian fue a buscar a Blaine al instituto. Era viernes y habían organizado una cena en casa de los Smythe para que el joven conociera a los padres de su novio. Como el moreno tenía que llevar uniforme mientras estuviera en el instituto, habían decidido que se cambiaría de ropa en el coche. Tenían la tranquilidad de que nadie lo vería porque los cristales de la parte trasera estaban tintados para darle algo de privacidad.

El ojimiel fue directamente al asiento trasero y se acercó a su novio para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a cambiarse de ropa. El mayor arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir antes de hablar.

– Mi madre está muy ilusionada. Creo que ha preparado tanta comida que podríamos quedarnos todo el fin de semana y aun así sobraría. – El castaño comentó con una sonrisa. – Eres el primer chico que llevo, por lo que está deseando conocerte. No le importa la diferencia de edad... Lo único que me preguntó fue si eres mayor de edad... Por las implicaciones legales, nada más. Mi padre está un poco más tranquilo, quiere saber que no eres un cazafortunas antes de nada. No es nada personal, no se fía de la gente, el dinero es algo capaz de cegar a muchas personas. Tal vez es algo hipócrita de nuestra parte porque tenemos mucho, pero no es algo que nos preocupe.

– ¿Realmente crees que les gustaré? – El más joven preguntó realmente nervioso. Había estado todo el día intentando no llorar por la presión que sentía. Cuando les contó a sus padres lo que pasaba, su madre le había besado la mejilla y le había dicho cuánto lo quería. Su padre se había mostrado orgulloso, era un gran paso que le mostraba que recuperaba a su familia, pero eso había conseguido que tuviera ansiedad y sus nervios fueran peores de lo que habrían sido en otras circunstancias. La presión estaba pudiendo con él, ni siquiera había comido en todo el día.

– Sé que les gustarás... No tienes que preocuparte de nada, no te has acercado a mí con esas intenciones y mis padres se darán cuenta... Además, eres adorable... No creo que nadie en el mundo pueda odiarte... – El empresario comentó con despreocupación, pensando que así tranquilizaría a su amado. Sin embargo, eso sólo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso. Sus intenciones al acercarse a Smythe no eran el dinero, pero sí su posición como jefe de sus padres, algo que estaba seguro que los padres de su pareja no aprobarían. Además, sabía que no era cierto que nadie lo pudiera odiar, no tenía amigos y había conseguido hasta el odio de sus padres.

Llegaron a su destino, una lujosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad con jardín en una urbanización tranquila. Blaine se quedó casi sin respiración, el lugar era inmenso y hermoso, un sueño para cualquiera con un poco de ambición. Su cara reflejaba su admiración y Sebastian sonrió.

– Más adelante, cuando queramos tener niños, buscaremos un sitio así para nosotros. De momento es más práctico vivir en Manhattan, por proximidad con el trabajo y lugares en los que divertirnos. – El castaño explicó.

– ¿Niños? – La voz temblorosa del moreno apenas fue un susurro pero el otro fue capaz de escucharla claramente.

– ¡Claro! Entiendo que te asuste un poco, eres muy joven pero cuando pasen unos años, estarás deseando que tengamos un mini-Blaine o un mini-Sebastian correteando por la casa, ya lo veras. Yo esperaré a que estés listo, no tengo prisa. – El ojiverde comentó relajado.

– Seb... No sé si estoy listo... – El más joven dijo asustado, aunque no sabía para qué no estaba listo en esos momentos.

– Blaine, relájate. Todo va a salir bien. Confía en mí. – El mayor se agachó para besarlo de manera dulce y delicada. No paró hasta que notó que el otro se relajaba y correspondía ese beso. – Vamos.

Una mano sujetó con firmeza la de Anderson y éste tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Intentó mantener su respiración controlada pero era un trabajo complicado. Su corazón latía a tal velocidad que pensaba que le daría un ataque en ese mismo momento.

Sebastian llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente a que su madre abriera. Para sorpresa de los dos, cuando la mujer salió, abrió los brazos ampliamente y se dirigió con paso firme al joven que estaba junto a su hijo, ignorando a éste al pasar a su lado.

– No me puedo creer que Sebastian traiga a casa un chico tan adorable. – La mujer dijo mientras abrazaba a Blaine.

– Mamá, no lo agobies, está muy nervioso. – El castaño agarró a su madre para separla de su novio.

– Lo siento pero... ¡Estoy tan emocionada! – La señora Smythe entrelazó su brazo con el del moreno y lo guió hacia la casa. – ¿Sabes que eres el primer chico que trae Sebastian a casa? ¡Pensaba que se quedaría soltero toda la vida! ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué despistada! ¡No me he presentado! Soy Julia, no quiero que me llames señora Smythe ni nada parecido.

– Jul, deja al pobre chico o saldrá corriendo y no lo verás más. – Un señor con un enorme parecido a Sebastian se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa. – Soy Richard.

– Es un placer conocerlo. – El moreno estrechó la mano del otro pero pronto sintió las manos de Julia arrastrándolo hacia el comedor.

– ¿Te gusta la lasaña? Si no te gusta también he hecho pastel de carne, pollo guisado y merluza en salsa. Sebastian no nos ha dicho que seas vegetariano pero si es así, puedo improvisar algo.

– Mamá, le encantará la lasaña. Relájate, empiezo a pensar que estás más nerviosa que él. – El castaño agarró a su madre y la acompañó a la cocina para servir la cena, dejando a Richard y Blaine a solas.

– Normalmente es más tranquila pero está ansiosa por causar buena impresión, no quiere asustar al primer chico que Sebastian trae a casa. – El mayor explicó.

– Yo también estoy nervioso. – El moreno confesó.

– No tienes que estar nervioso. Al final, no importa lo que Jul o yo pensemos, es Sebastian el que tiene que amarte. Lo demás no importa. – El señor Smythe explicó.

– Pero... Si ustedes y yo no tenemos buena relación, a la larga Seb acabará sufriendo... Yo quiero que sea feliz, por eso quiero gustarles y que apoyen la relación. – Anderson se sinceró.

La cena fue tranquila y Blaine alabo las habilidades culinarias de Julia, que estaba encantada. Compartían anécdotas y pronto se relajaron. La mujer dejó de parecer tan hiperactiva y el más joven comenzó a hablar más, dejando atrás la timidez de los primeros momentos.

Sebastian estaba deseando conocer la opinión de su padre, por lo que se ofreció a ayudarlo a recoger la mesa. La norma de esa casa era que quién cocinaba no limpiaba después y Anderson era un invitado, por lo que no tenía que hacer nada.

– ¿Qué te parece? – El hijo preguntó algo nervioso.

– Al principio pensaba que era demasiado adorable para ser real pero... Parece que realmente es así. Y me he dado cuenta de como te mira, está enamorado. A tu madre le encanta y a mí... Me parece el adecuado. No lo pierdas, es un gran chico. – Richard respondió con una sonrisa.

– Le encantará saberlo, estaba aterrado antes de venir. – Sebastian suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Acaso lo culpas? Tiene 18 años y lo has llevado a conocer a tus padres. Es una relación diferente, por vuestras edades y porque eres el jefe de sus padres. – El mayor comentó.

– Lo sé pero... Necesitaba mostrarle que siento algo por él. Lo nuestro no comenzó como cualquier otra relación y a veces creo que no siente que lo amo. – El hijo se mostró algo tímido, algo poco habitual en él pero le avergonzaba reconocer que su relación había comenzado como sólo sexo.

– Hay algo en él... No sé, pero parece que cada mínima muestra de afecto que tienes hacia él es...

– Todo. Creo que la palabra que buscas es todo. Lo he notado. – Sebastian asintió.

– Cuídalo, parecéis destinados a amaros.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: EL SECRETO DE LOS ANDERSON

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: EL SECRETO DE LOS ANDERSON**_

El día de Blaine había sido sorprendentemente pacífico. Un profesor había enfermado y él salía dos horas antes de lo esperado. Eso había conseguido que pudiera abandonar el colegio sin ningún problema y era el primer día en mucho tiempo que no era empujado, golpeado o insultado en todo el día.

Con esa alegría llegó a casa, esperaba poder estudiar algo antes de que Sebastian le llamara. Faltaban sólo dos semanas para los exámenes finales y quería mantener sus notas perfectas. Le estaba costando mucho porque su novio y él pasaban mucho tiempo a solas, pero lo estaba consiguiendo.

Se dio cuenta de que el coche de su madre estaba allí, por lo que ella debía haber llegado antes o estaba trabajando en casa o algo. Era algo poco habitual, pero no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Entró en casa y antes de anunciar su llegada, escuchó las risas en el salón. La curiosidad le pudo, sobretodo cuando escuchó su nombre. Era Sarah, la mejor amiga de su madre. Decidió quedarse escondido en la entrada, escuchando la conversación.

– ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo con Blaine? Todavía no entiendo que apoyes una relación homosexual... – La mujer sonaba algo confundida.

– No me gusta que Blaine sea marica pero... ¡Sale con mi jefe! Ya ha despedido a muchos empleados pero James y yo todavía estamos a salvo. Además... Mis planes van más allá...

– ¡Cuéntame!

– Tres meses después de que Blaine decidiera deshonrar a la familia, empezó a tener dolor en el vientre. Lo llevamos al médico pensando que sería algo grave pero al final sólo era dolor "menstrual"... ¡Mi hijo podía quedar embarazado! ¿Te puedes imaginar la vergüenza? James y yo decidimos no contárselo y no sabes lo que nos hemos alegrado de eso.

– ¿En serio?

– Al principio era nuestra venganza, si se acostaba con un hombre, acabaría pagando las consecuencias pero ahora... Lo convencimos para que tuviera sexo con el señor Smythe sin usar preservativos. Estoy deseando que se quede embarazado porque eso nos convertirá en los abuelos del heredero de la fortuna Smythe y no se atreverá a despedirnos porque habrá arruinado la vida de mi perfecto y maravilloso hijo. – Las dos mujeres rieron muy fuerte.

– ¿Cómo lo habéis convencido? – Sarah cuestionó.

– Eso ha sido lo más fácil. Lleva cuatro años deseando algo, sólo hemos tenido que dárselo.

– ¿El qué?

– Siempre ha querido que volvamos a ser una familia y James y yo no queríamos saber absolutamente nada porque ha sido una decepción pero... Digamos que nosotros también estamos esforzándonos mucho para conseguir nuestro objetivo. No sabes lo que nos cuesta ser unos padres cariñosos con él cuando en el fondo lo único que queremos desde hace cuatro años es poder echarlo de casa.

Blaine se sintió mareado, era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón y lo hubiera partido en millones de pedazos. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y le nublaban la visión.

Su respiración se agitó, sintió como si se ahogara e intentó concentrarse en respirar profundamente para no desmayarse ahí mismo. Retrocedió y salió de la casa, sin saber que hacer. Dejó que sus pies lo guiaran, quería alejarse lo máximo posible de allí. Ni siquiera se fijó en el camino que estaba siguiendo, lo importante era salir de ese lugar, encontrar un sitio en el que se sintiera seguro.

Tal vez por eso sus pies lo dirigieron hasta la casa de Sebastian. El portero del edificio lo dejó pasar porque lo había visto demasiadas veces con Smythe como para no conocerlo. Si llegó a notar el estado en el que se encontraba el joven, no dijo nada.

Se subió al ascensor y esperó nervioso a que llegara al último piso. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que Simons le abriera. Sabía que Sebastian no estaba en casa.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Blaine preguntó entre sollozos.

– El señor Smythe no está. Lo siento pero no puedo dejarle pasar. – El hombre respondió muy serio.

– Por favor...

Sin embargo, antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo más, el mayordomo cerró la puerta y lo dejó ahí, sólo, en el pasillo. Anderson no sabía qué hacer, por lo que decidió esperar ahí. Se apoyó en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo bajara hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo.

Se abrazó las rodillas y se puso a llorar, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, intentando encontrarle alguna lógica a lo que sus padres le habían hecho.

* * *

Sebastian salía de trabajar un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Se arrepentía de haber mandado a la señora Anderson a casa, pero en ese momento lo había creído oportuno. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y darse una ducha. Quería ver a Blaine, como cada día, pero primero necesitaba sentirse mejor antes de recibirlo porque quería que esa noche fuera sólo para ellos, sin nada más en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron truncados cuando llegó a su ático y vio a su novio en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, llorando desconsoladamente.

– Blaine. – Smythe se acercó y se agachó para rodearlo con sus brazos. Sintió la mano del moreno aferrarse a la chaqueta de su traje con fuerza y decidió que lo mejor sería entrar dentro.

Sebastian se levantó con su amado entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que las piernas del más joven apenas podían sostenerlo. Abrió la puerta de su casa y entraron. El castaño iba a dirigirse al salón cuando fue detenido.

– No... Vamos arriba... Vamos a tu habitación... – El moreno suplicó entre sollozos.

– Vale, lo que quieras... Pero espero que me cuentes por qué estás así. – El mayor pidió mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

– Ahora no... – El llanto volvió con fuerza y Smythe se arrepintió de haberle exigido nada.

– Cuando te sientas con fuerza, cariño. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites. – Sebastian aclaró.

Llegaron a la habitación y sentó a Blaine en la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta del uniforme antes de quitarse él esas mismas prendas. Buscó entre sus cosas algo que pudiera quedarle bien a su amado y algo cómodo para él pero antes de poder cambiarse de ropa, unos brazos lo obligaron a darse la vuelta y, antes siquiera de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, sitió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

El beso era desesperado mientras el moreno le iba quitando la ropa a toda velocidad. El castaño decidió seguir lo que estaba iniciando su pareja, haría lo que él necesitaba para que se sintiera mejor.

– ¿Tienes condones? – El más bajo preguntó, extrañando al otro.

– Sí, creo que tengo alguno... – El ojiverde frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más.

Volvieron a besarse hasta caer desnudos en la cama. Smythe buscó los preservativos en la mesilla que había junto a su cama. Tenía muchas preguntas, había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero en esos momentos su prioridad era que Anderson se sintiera mejor. Iba a encargarse de que se fuera la tristeza.

– ¿Me amas? – La voz de Blaine sacó a Sebastian de su ensoñación. El mayor miró esos ojos color avellana que tanto amaba y que reflejaban esperanza. Estaban todavía rojos por culpa del llanto pero seguían teniendo esa belleza única.

– Claro que te amo... – La sola duda asustaba al castaño y se acercó para susurrarle al oído. – Te amo.

A partir de ese momento, los dos se entregaron a la pasión. Intentaban que no fuera sólo sexo, querían que sus sentimientos se reflejaran porque en ese momento parecía que era todo lo que necesitaban.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: DESCUBRIMIENTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: DESCUBRIMIENTO**_

Sebastian miró a Blaine con tristeza. El joven se había dormido poco después de llegar al orgasmo y parecía muy tranquilo en ese momento. El castaño no quería despertarlo porque prefería que se relajara, pero también sabía que los padres del moreno estarían preocupados si llegaba tarde. Decidió que lo mejor sería coger el móvil de su novio y mandarle un mensaje a la señora Anderson haciéndose pasar por él. No quería que ella se preocupara sin motivo ni tampoco quería que él se metiera en un lío.

Sin embargo, cuando tuvo el teléfono en su mano, se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fácil. ¿Qué excusa podía poner? ¿Cómo escribía para que no notara que no era su hijo? Después de unos minutos pensando, se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía que leer las anteriores excusas y elegir la que mejor le pareciera para ese momento.

Comenzó leyendo la más reciente y debía reconocer que era lo último que se esperaba.

" _Sebastian me ha sorprendido con una cena. Luego iremos a su casa. Llegaré tarde"_

Y no sólo eso, la respuesta de la madre era aun peor.

" _Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Pórtate bien y haz todo lo que te pida. Te quiero"_

Siguió leyendo mensajes a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo y en todos Blaine le decía que estaba con él. No sólo eso, en algunos mensajes se insinuaba que la mujer sabía que su hijo tenía sexo con él. Decidió buscar donde empezó todo, quería leer aquellos mensajes que le había mandado cuando fue a buscarlo por primera vez.

" _Sebastian ha venido a buscarme, me va a llevar a su casa, no sé cuando iré ni si cenaré contigo"_

Y la respuesta era de todo menos esperada.

" _Estupendo"_

" _Me alegra que haya vuelto a ti"_

" _Espero que sigas siendo un buen chico"_

" _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"_

" _Te quiero_ _"_

No entendía nada, no podía ser que... ¡No! Si la señora Anderson sabía que su hijo se acostaba con él y, no sólo eso, sino que lo animaba a hacerlo.

" _ **Espero que sigas siendo un buen chico** "_

" _ **Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer** "_

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo... Él no había despedido a los Anderson pero el miedo a ser despedidos podría haber conseguido que desearan hacer algo... ¿Qué clase de padres podrían obligar a su hijo a hacer algo así? ¿Y qué motivación tenía Blaine? Si eso no fuera algo "malo", no se lo habrían ocultado, le habrían dicho que los Anderson sabían que estaban juntos y que tenían sexo, ¿no?

Sin embargo, había cosas que no tenían sentido... Decidió que quería comprobar algo antes de tomar una decisión. Escribió un mensaje, uno sólo, a ver que respondía la mujer.

" _Ya he tenido sexo con Sebastian pero lo noto distante... ¿Algún consejo?"_

Un mensaje directo y claro, sólo quedaba esperar la respuesta, que no tardó e llegar.

" _Esfuérzate por retenerlo. Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer... Piensa en algo que no hayáis hecho todavía... Prueba nuevas posturas o puedes ser su sumiso, seguro que le encantará"_

Sebastian frunció el ceño. La señora Anderson aconsejaba a su hijo como mantenerlo a su lado... Eso casi confirmaba sus sospechas. Ella quería que Blaine lo tuviera "contento", como había dicho en algún mensaje. Eso no le gustaba nada. Se sentía traicionado, le habían manipulado y lo peor era que él había caído en la trampa y que no se habría enterado de no ser por su curiosidad.

* * *

Blaine se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió porque eran las 4 de la mañana. Frunció el ceño porque era muy tarde para que Sebastian no estuviera con él. Buscó su móvil para responder a los mensajes que probablemente le había mandado su madre pero le sorprendió que no había ninguno.

Abrió la conversación con su madre para comprobar que era cierto que no había ningún mensaje y se asustó al ver un mensaje que él no había enviado y una respuesta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Salió de la habitación y buscó desesperadamente a su amado por toda la casa pero no estaba en ningún sitio. Se asustó, eso no podía estar pasando... Pero una gran bolsa con varias cosas suyas que se habían quedado en casa de Smythe hizo que volviera a la realidad. Cogió la nota que acompañaba sus cosas, con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

" _He descubierto vuestro plan. No voy a dejar que nadie me haga daño de esa manera. Ahí están todas tus cosas, las que no te lleves las tiraré. No quiero volver a verte. Nuestra relación acaba aquí. Ni siquiera puedo desearte que seas feliz porque sería mentir. Lo que realmente quiero es que sufras como yo estoy sufriendo en estos momentos."_

Blaine temblaba de arriba a abajo después de leer la nota... No podía ser, en el mismo día había perdido a sus padres y a su novio. Ya no le quedaba nada, absolutamente nada. Tal vez Sebastian no lo sabía, pero Anderson era el que más iba a sufrir por la ruptura, aunque pareciera increíble.

* * *

Pam entraba junto a su marido a su trabajo realmente relajada. La noche anterior su hijo le había dado un buen susto cuando le había contado que pensaba que Sebastian se alejaba pero no había vuelto esa noche, por lo que dedujo que todo había salido bien.

Apenas había llegado a su despacho cuando Karen le avisó que el señor Smythe quería verla inmediatamente. Se encontró a su marido por el camino y empezó a temer que Blaine no había tenido tanto éxito.

– Buenos días señor Smythe. – Saludaron nada más verlos.

– Estáis despedidos. Tenéis media hora para recoger vuestras cosas.

* * *

Blaine había decidido no ir al colegio esa mañana. Estaba metiendo sus cosas en dos maletas, un bolso de viaje y una mochila, separando lo que iba a mantener de lo que iba a vender para conseguir dinero. Buscaría un lugar barato para vivir hasta que encontrara un trabajo. Sabía que no podía cargar con todo, por lo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

No iba a quedarse en casa de sus padres ni un segundo más, ya no importaban sus sueños de la NYU, de ser actor o de casarse con Sebastian y formar una familia. Todo eso lo había perdido el día anterior y no podía volver atrás.

Había pasado parte de la noche recorriendo las calles de Nueva York, algo que había comprobado que no era muy seguro, aunque por fortuna estaba bien. No sabía qué iba a ser de él en el futuro, estaba solo y no podía confiar en nadie.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se encontró con sus padres. Su cuerpo se congeló, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

– ¡Tú! – James señaló a su hijo con la mirada llena de furia. – ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ni siquiera vales para ser una puta! ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era abrirte de piernas!

Blaine no pudo evitar llorar, era mucho más complejo que todo eso pero no iba a debatir. No le importaba lo que pensaran sus padres, ya no. Por eso salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, alejándose de ellos para siempre.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: VOLVER A ENCONTRARSE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero hoy tenéis el capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: VOLVER A ENCONTRARSE**_

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Blaine y Sebastian rompieran su relación y la vida del segundo había cambiado drásticamente. No había visto a ningún Anderson durante ese tiempo y era más feliz por eso. Se había concentrado en el trabajo y había conseguido comprar varias compañías más, de las que él era el jefe. También había conocido a Kurt Hummel, hijo del congresista Burt Hummel.

No estaba enamorado, sabía de sobra lo que era el amor, lo había sentido con Anderson, y no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por Kurt. Sin embargo, era una relación cómoda, sabía que no le traicionaría, y en la que los dos mejoraban su situación. Parecían unos argumentos algo pobres para mantener una relación, pero no podía quedarse solo porque le habían roto su corazón.

Los señores Smythe no estaban del todo contentos. Sabían que su hijo no amaba a Hummel y no creían que fuera a ser feliz en esa relación. A pesar de todo, apoyaban a Sebastian porque tenía derecho a equivocarse...

Al igual que Marley Rose, la sobrina de Julia, hija de su hermana Millie. La chica se había quedado embarazada con 18 años y había tenido que retrasar su entrada en la universidad. Por fin, con la niña teniendo 3 años, podía asistir a clase. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo sin ayuda y su tía se había ofrecido si entraba en una de las universidades de Nueva York. Obtuvo plaza en NYU por lo que no dudó en aprovechar esa oportunidad.

A pesar de que su tía se había ofrecido a pagar la mejor educación para la niña, ella había preferido un sitio más modesto porque ya hacían demasiado por ellas como para pagarle lugares caros para que estudie su hija. Además, el colegio estaba en el camino entre la universidad y la casa de sus tíos, por lo que era perfecto.

Una noche, Sebastian estaba junto a un cliente en su despacho. Habían pasado horas negociando las condiciones del contrato que regiría las relaciones de las dos empresas durante los siguientes años.

– ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – El señor Ito estrechó la mano del castaño.

– ¿Quiere que vayamos a tomar una copa? Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí muy elegante y discreto. – El ojiverde explicó.

– ¿Por qué no mejor algo más emocionante? Sé que tiene pareja pero al lugar donde le voy a llevar es muy discreto y nadie nos conocerá allí porque no está cerca. – El asiático lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Me está proponiendo que nos vayamos a un prostíbulo? No sé si será lo más indicado... No tengo los mismos gustos que usted a la hora de buscar un amante. – El más joven intentó mostrarse amable.

– Se equivoca, señor Smythe. Se lo voy a demostrar.

* * *

Sebastian estaba sorprendido porque el señor Ito lo había llevado a un local en el que todos los prostitutos eran hombres. El lugar no era muy elegante y la clientela no era muy selecta. Ellos destacaban por sus trajes y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, aunque no sabía por qué.

El señor Ito pidió a dos chicos, uno para cada uno de ellos. La mujer sonrió y les pidió que la acompañaran. Pasaron por un pasillo estrecho llenos de puertas y empezó a desear salir de ahí. El lugar no parecía muy cuidado, la moqueta estaba totalmente estropeada y tenía partes que parecían arrancadas. Las paredes habían sido claras alguna vez pero parecían ennegrecidas por algún motivo.

La mujer abrió la primera puerta y vieron a un chico en ella. El señor Ito se quedó con ese chico y a él lo acompañaron hasta otra. Cuando la señora abrió la puerta, Sebsatian se quedó sin respiración.

Blaine estaba ahí, mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba, pero no de una forma saludable. Los ojos color miel carecían de vida y ese brillo que había tenido años atrás. Había cicatrices en ese cuerpo que él no recordaba y estaba muy pálido.

El moreno se sorprendió al reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a él. No podía creer que él estuviera en un lugar como ese. Si era sincero consigo mismo, habría preferido no verlo nunca más. Su corazón todavía dolía al recordar el amor que se habían profesado y lo mal que habían acabado las cosas.

Lo peor de todo era que no culpaba a Smythe de nada. Tal vez si lo hiciera, sería más fácil olvidarlo. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa era enorme y había algo en su vida que no le permitiría borrar de su mente el daño que había causado a la persona que estaba frente a él.

Sebastian sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco y que sólo se enfocaba en Blaine y en lo que todavía sentía por él, aunque lo había enterrado en el fondo de su corazón. Sabía que se odiaría por eso, pero quería disfrutar una vez más de la persona a la que más había amado en su vida.

El castaño se desnudó a toda velocidad para tumbarse en la cama junto al moreno. Éste ya estaba sin ropa esperándolo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa que desapareció en el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron porque el beso era tan pasional que necesitaba toda su concentración.

Para los dos era como despertar después años dormidos. Ambos habían tenido sexo con otras personas pero ninguno había sido capaz de despertar ese deseo en ellos. Con nadie se habían sentido así y sabían que era porque había algo más que pasión entre ellos.

Estaban tan distraídos que Sebastian lo penetró sin siquiera ponerse el preservativo. Para Blaine era como si se sintiera completo por fin después de años de vacío. Esas manos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo erizando su piel y esos labios volvían a acariciar los suyos con firmeza.

El orgasmo llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto de ambos, pero no se sintieron avergonzados por ello. Podrían repetir todas las veces que el castaño quisiera porque era el que pagaba y parecía que estaba dispuesto a volver a sentir el cuerpo del joven que amaba.

Cuando Smythe salió del interior de su amante, éste se dio cuenta de que no habían usado protección. El miedo se instaló en la boca de su estómago pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada. Intentó relajarse y enfocarse en que, durante unos minutos, iba a disfrutar del otro.

En cuanto Sebastian estuvo listo, volvió a penetrarlo. Era él quién llevaba el control y no le preocupaba si el otro deseaba lo que hacían o no. Sabía que estaba siendo rudo e incluso llevó al otro al extremo de tener que suplicarle para que no lo dejara a medias y le estimulase hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, salió del lugar sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Blaine se duchó, deseando que fuera el último cliente para poder irse a su casa porque no quería trabajar más ese día, estaba realmente cansado. Sin embargo, sus ilusiones se esfumaron cuando vio a un hombre de 70 años, un gay reprimido casado con una mujer y padre de cinco hijos, que iba habitualmente en busca de amantes y les pedía que hicieran cosas realmente extrañas. Esa iba a ser una visita muy incómoda.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: EL CUMPLEAÑOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Parece que el capítulo anterior os ha supuesto un gran shock... Yo avisé que esta historia era más dura que cualquiera que he escrito y que Blaine iba a sufrir como nunca (y mira que me gusta hacerle sufrir). Voy a ir dando datos de lo que ha pasado con Blaine... Un poco de paciencia, sabréis todo... También os ha chocado Kurtbastian... A mí no me gusta esa pareja y muchos sabéis lo que siento por Kurt... Está en el fic por un motivo y, confiad en mí, que no va a acabar siendo Kurtbastian. Por cierto, este capítulo iba a ser demasiado largo por lo que lo dividí en dos partes, aunque con distinto título.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: EL CUMPLEAÑOS**_

Marley llevaba a su hija, Sophie, a la escuela. La pequeña estaba a punto de cumplir cuatro años y estaba preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella. Para eso iba a invitar a todos los amigos que tenía la menor, gran parte de ellos eran compañeros de clase.

Los Smythe habían convencido a Rose de que aceptara que una empresa se encargara de la organización de la fiesta y de que invitara a todos los amigos de la pequeña. Por eso Marley había preparado unas invitaciones e iba a hablar con todos los padres para informarles.

De todos los padres que quería ver, el más importante era el de Ian. El niño era el mejor amigo de Sophie y estaban muy unidos. Algunas veces, ella y el padre del pequeño habían llevado a los niños al parque y los habían confundido con una familia real.

Cuando entró al patio del colegio, vio a la persona que estaba buscando. Dejó a su hija con la profesora antes de correr hacia él.

– ¡Blaine! – Ella se acercó con una sonrisa. La verdad era que ellos se habían hecho amigos rápidamente. Eran los dos más jóvenes de todos los padres y, además, eran padres solteros, por lo que se entendían de una manera especial. Era cierto que no habían hablado de temas muy personales, pero sí sobre lo que les suponía ser padres.

– Hola Marley, ¿qué tal? – Él la saludó y entrelazaron sus brazos para salir de allí.

– Bien, preparando el cumpleaños de Sophie, lo celebramos el sábado... ¿Crees que Ian y tú podréis venir? Sé que no sería lo mismo sin vosotros, Sophie os quiere mucho. – Ella explicó.

– Yo no podré, trabajo los fines de semana... Pero seguro que Sam o Brittany pueden llevar a Ian. Hablo con ellos y mañana te confirmo. – Anderson informó antes de despedirse porque Rose iba a clase y él no quería entretenerla más.

* * *

– ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a una estúpida fiesta infantil? – Kurt preguntó mientras se ajustaba por décima vez la corbata.

– Porque es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina. – Sebastian respondió con tranquilidad. Mientras su novio había elegido un atuendo más extravagante, él vestía pantalón vaquero y camisa bajo un jersey de cuello en pico.

– No es tu sobrina. Es la hija de tu prima. – El ojiazul insistió.

– ¿Quieres dejar eso? Para mis padres la niña es como una nieta y para mí es como una sobrina. – El empresario estaba cansado de esa discusión.

– Éso es lo único que faltaba. Seguro que tus padres le dejan algo en herencia cuando mueran y tú, en vez de luchar por nuestro futuro y el de tus hijos, te conformas con compartir todo con ella. – Hummel se miró en el espejo por última vez.

– No te preocupes, tendremos más de lo que podemos gastar. Vamos a la fiesta.

Smythe odiaba esa avaricia de Kurt, pero no decía nada porque era el novio "perfecto" para él. Era de una familia con poder y ellos tenían dinero, una gran combinación.

* * *

Sam y Brittany llegaban al local donde Sophie celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños. Blaine estaba trabajando por lo que ellos llevaban a Ian allí. Hacía cuatro años que habían conocido a Anderson y eran sus únicos amigos. Ellos y Brody, otro vecino del edificio. Entre los tres ayudaban en todo lo que podían al padre soltero, sobretodo en el cuidado del niño.

– Buenas tardes. – Julia los saludó nada más entrar. Su corazón se detuvo al ver a un pequeño de unos cuatro años, de la misma edad de Sophie. El niño tenía un parecido con su hijo Sebastian, algo que parecía imposible porque iba acompañado de sus padres. Sin embargo, había algo en él especial. El cabello, aunque era rizado, tenía el mismo color que el de su hijo a esa edad. Los ojos eran de un verde intenso y con un brillo tan característico que era imposible olvidarlos. La pequeña nariz tenía la misma forma aunque, si era sincera, la sonrisa era diferente.

– Buenas tardes. Él es Ian, el mejor amigo de Sophie. – La rubia explicó.

– Claro, pasad, por favor.

La señora Smythe acompañó a los recién llegados para mostrarles el lugar y se relajó al ver que éstos se encontraban con otros padres y comenzaban a hablar. Su marido se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

– Ese niño...

– ¿Tú también lo has notado? – Ella miró a su esposo.

– Hasta le he preguntado a Sebastian, pero dice que no conoce a ninguno de los dos. Yo te juro que no he tenido ninguna aventura y no conozco a ninguno de los dos padres. – Richard se apresuró a aclarar.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba tu hijo hace cuatro años? – Julia preguntó.

– Estaba con Blaine... ¿Qué piensas? – El hombre quiso saber.

– Blaine tenía 18 años... ¿Y si estaba embarazado cuando rompieron y dio en adopción el bebé? Era la única alternativa que podía tener si quería seguir estudiando. – La mujer expresó sus pensamientos.

– ¿No crees que debería habérselo dicho a Sebastian antes de tomar esa decisión? ¿Y si Sebastian hubiera querido hacerse cargo del bebé?

– Blaine estuvo meses intentando hablar con Sebastian. ¿Y si lo que intentaba era hablar de su embarazo? Siempre tuve la sensación de que debieron hablar antes de nada. Tú viste al chico, se puede fingir pero no hasta ese punto. La forma en que lo miraba, en que se dejaba llevar... La noche que lo conocimos dijiste que había algo raro, que era como si cada muestra de afecto de nuestro hijo fuera todo para él. – La señora Smythe recordaba esos días como el peor momento de su vida. Ver a su pequeño sufrir por esa ruptura había sido demasiado.

– Jul... Tienes un gran corazón. Blaine engañó a nuestro hijo por dinero. – El marido no creía lo mismo que ella.

– ¿Por qué estáis hablando de Blaine? – Sebastian interrumpió la conversación.

– Porque tu madre cree que Ian es hijo de Blaine pero lo dio en adopción. – Richard explicó.

– Esa pareja es muy joven para haber adoptado. – El hijo razonó.

– Voy a sacarnos de dudas. – Julia dio dos pasos al frente antes de notar la mano de su esposo deteniéndola.

– Sé discreta.

Los dos Smythe vieron como ella se acercaba a la pareja y les hacía un par de preguntas. Ellos las respondieron con una sonrisa y sin inmutarse. Después volvió con paso firme.

– El niño nació el 25 de diciembre y Sam estuvo presente en el parto.

– ¿Cómo lo has descubierto? – Sebastian miró a su madre con admiración.

– Una mujer nunca desvela sus secretos.

– No importa, de ser así, Blaine se habría marchado con tres meses de embarazo. Se le habría notado. Él se habría enterado. – El hijo explicó.

– No tiene por qué. Si no sabía que es portador del gen y no tuvo síntomas como las nauseas. Incluso si llegó a engordar algo pudo pensar que era por comer mucho. – Ella estaba triste porque habría deseado que fuera su nieto. Empezaba a pensar que nunca lo sería.

En ese momento, Kurt se acercó a ellos.

– Esta fiesta es un aburrimiento. No hay más que niños y madres hablando de guarderías, biberones y no sé que más. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que estar hasta que podamos irnos sin ser groseros? – El recién llegado preguntó, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Julia y Richard.

– Podéis iros ya, si es lo que queréis. No hay obligación de que os quedéis. – La mujer decidió liberar a Hummel de esa "tortura". Sin embargo, ese era otro gesto que no le gustaba del novio de su hijo y ya eran muchos.

– Vámonos. – Kurt ordenó.

La pareja se despidió de todos los invitados antes de irse. Sebastian se disculpó con Marley porque si por él fuera, se quedaría más tiempo.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: DESEO VS REALIDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Hay una escena que es imaginaria (no sucede en realidad), producto de la imaginación de Sebastian. Es la escena en cursivas, lo advierto para que no haya confusión. No estaba planeado hasta que empecé a escribir el capítulo anterior pero pensé que necesitábamos un poco de Seblaine después de tanta tensión y dolor... Pero no tuve espacio suficiente en ese capítulo para esta escena, por lo que decidí escribirla en éste.

Algunos de vosotros tendríais la suerte de leer el capítulo el miércoles porque me confundí al subir El Chico Que Me Cambió en Fanfiction... No ha cambiado nada...

AJ27, thank you for your reviews here and in Seblaine OS. I know it woul take long to translate everything but I don't know how to do a summary for my stories so... I'll translate what I can and you can ask me when you don't understand if you read something with Google Translator. I may don't translate every word so I can do it faster. Translate is faster than write and help me with my English, so don't worry. I don't know when I'll start, but I hope it will be soon. XOXO

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: DESEO VS REALIDAD**_

Sebastian llevaba en coche a Kurt a su casa. El ojiazul estaba hablando de lo aburrida que era la fiesta y lo incómodos que eran los gritos de los niños pero su novio no lo escuchaba. Hacían mucho eso, uno hablaba sin parar mientras el otro fingía que le interesaba. Con Hummel siempre era así.

Cuando llegó frente al edificio donde Kurt vivía, Smythe paró el coche delante de la puerta, sin preocuparse de encontrar aparcamiento porque sabía que no subiría al apartamento de su pareja. Ellos no solían tener relaciones sexuales ni tampoco pasaban demasiado tiempo a solas, su relación era más pública.

Esa era otra diferencia con respecto a la relación de Sebastian con Blaine. Ellos tenían que esconderse por la diferencia de edad y por "miedo" a la reacción de unos padres que supuestamente se escandalizarían de que su pequeño saliera con un hombre 12 años mayor que él.

– Tendrás que compensarme por lo de esta tarde. ¡Qué aburrimiento! Tener que fingir que me agrada estar rodeado de niños y que me alegro por el segundo cumpleaños de Sophie ha sido duro. – Kurt protestó.

– Cuarto. – El ojiverde dijo sin mirarlo, pero su novio se volvió para mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Qué?

– Sophie cumplía cuatro años, no dos. – El empresario aclaró con tranquilidad.

– Cuatro, dos, ocho... ¿Qué más da? Son todos insoportables... – Hummel dio un ligero pico a los labios de su pareja antes de bajar del coche.

Smythe se quedó pensando en Anderson, en lo diferente que habría sido todo para ellos y se descubrió a sí mismo extrañando esa época en la que era feliz. ¿Cómo habría sido ese día al lado del amor de su vida?

 _Sebastian se acercó a Blaine por detrás mientras éste estaba mirándose en el espejo, ajustando su pajarita por sexta vez en los últimos diez minutos. Puso sus manos en los hombros de su pareja para tranquilizarlo. Los dos estaban en casa del primero esperando la hora apropiada para salir._

– _Estás perfecto... ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Sólo es una fiesta infantil. – El castaño preguntó extrañado._

– _No es "sólo una fiesta infantil". Es el cumpleaños de Sophie. ¡Cuatro años! Es un día importante y no quiero que el "tío Blaine" lo estropee por no ser capaz de ponerse bien una pajarita. – El más joven deshizo el nudo y volvió a hacerlo._

– _Lo más probable es que en unos meses lo haya olvidado, por lo que no tiene más importancia... Y nadie estropea una fiesta por ponerse mal una pajarita. – El ojiverde negó con la cabeza mientras pegaba su pecho a la espalda de su amado y lo rodeaba con sus brazos para ser él quien atara el complemento. – Ya está._

– _¿Nos vamos? – El moreno preguntó._

– _Claro._

 _Antes de salir de la habitación, el más bajo cogió una gran bolsa que había en la cómoda._

– _¿Son todo regalos? – Sebastian preguntó extrañado._

– _Por supuesto... ¿Qué pensabas que eran? – Blaine preguntó._

– _Son demasiados. – El castaño cogió la bolsa porque quería ser un caballero._

– _No me decidía, así que le compré todo. Una muñeca, un balón, una película en DVD, un cuento y un pack para hacer manualidades. – El moreno se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al gesto que acababa de hacer._

– _Me encanta que quieras tanto a mi familia. – El ojiverde no se pudo resistir y lo besó en los labios._

 _Durante el viaje a la fiesta, estuvieron robándose miradas y sonrisas, aunque no en exceso porque Smythe tenía que concentrarse en conducir de manera segura. Entraron a la fiesta y saludaron a Julia con un beso y a Richard con un apretón de manos._

– " _Tío Blaine, tío Seb". – Sophie corrió para saludar a los recién llegados. Blaine la levantó en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla después de desearle feliz cumpleaños. Después se la pasó a Sebastian para que también pudiera felicitarla._

 _Durante la fiesta, Blaine se mostró encantador con todos los invitados y se interesó por las conversaciones que mantenían las madres sin sentirse realmente incómodo. Se notaba que absorbía toda la información, tal vez para cuando él mismo fuera padre._

 _Al final, todos los invitados se fueron y quedaron los Smythe junto a Marley. Sophie estaba dormida en los brazos de Anderson y parecía que a él no le molestaba. Al final, dejaron a la niña con su madre y la pareja volvió a su coche._

– _¿Te llevo a casa o quieres que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos? – Sebastian preguntó antes de arrancar el vehículo._

– _Me encantará que estemos algo a solas. – Blaine sonrió con picardía._

– _Lo que mi chico quiera, tendrá. – El castaño también sonrió._

– _En ese caso, prepárate para una noche interesante... – El moreno susurró insinuante._

Sebastian suspiró triste. Extrañaba a Blaine como nunca, tal vez porque estaba más presente en su vida de lo que había estado en los últimos años. Estaba desesperado y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscar al otro en el lugar que trabajaba.

Al llegar al prostíbulo, la recepcionista le dijo que si quería ver a Anderson tendría que esperar porque estaba con un cliente pero que si quería, tenía muchos chicos libres. Decidió esperar porque tal como se sentía, no había nadie más que pudiera reconfortarlo.

Cuando por fin pudo entrar, se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba agotado y que había algunas marcas rojas en su cuerpo que parecían golpes recientes. Sintió la ira crecer en su interior, él jamás golpearía a alguien y menos sin motivo. Ni siquiera todo el daño que le había hecho el moreno podría justificar que le pusiera la mano encima.

Sebastian se desnudó y se tumbó en la cama, junto al ojimiel. Los dos estaban de lado mirándose y comenzaron a besarse. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que el castaño tumbó al otro para colocarse sobre él, entre sus piernas, y seguir besándolo de manera aun más intensa.

Todos los movimientos que realizaban eran suaves y dulces y sólo separaban los labios para respirar. Al final, el mayor penetró al otro sin avisar y sin ponerse un preservativo, simplemente se dejó llevar, recordando lo bien que se sentían cuando estaban fundidos en uno solo.

Anderson se encontraba tan hechizado por todo lo que estaba pasando que se olvidó de dónde estaban, de lo que había pasado entre ellos, de lo que había cambiado su vida. Cuatro años sin sentirse amado, sin sentirse realmente deseado habían eliminado cualquier mínima autoestima que pudiera tener. Él mismo se veía como una mercancía, como si no importara... Salvo en ese momento, cuando sentía los brazos del amor de su vida alrededor de él, recordándole que una vez fue amado y feliz, deseando que el tiempo volviera atrás.

Sin embargo, ese momento no pudo ser eterno y, tras varios orgasmos, Sebastian se marchó para dar paso a otro hombre que pagaba por los servicios de Blaine y que esperaba pasar un buen rato.

Por su parte, el castaño se sintió mal porque le había sido infiel a Kurt no una, sino dos veces. Y lo peor era que no sólo lo había sido físicamente. Había comprobado que su corazón todavía pertenecía a Anderson y eso le aterraba. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para volver a lo que sentía antes, a ese odio. Era la única manera que tenía para no caer nuevamente a sus brazos y volver a salir herido.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: DESCUBRIMIENTOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: DESCUBRIMIENTOS**_

Un mes había pasado desde el cumpleaños de Sophie y Marley había estado evitando la recomendación de su tía para que invitara a Ian a casa. Ella no quería que sus tíos tuvieran que aguantar otro niño correteando por los pasillos cuando deberían estar tranquilos, al menos hasta que Sebastian fuera padre.

Llegó al colegio de la pequeña y esperó hasta que entrara antes de volverse para salir del patio donde los niños pasaban el recreo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontró a Blaine que corría con Ian en brazos.

– Blaine. – Ella lo llamó.

– Llegamos tarde, voy a llevarlo a clase.

A pesar de que el encuentro fue muy rápido, Rose se dio cuenta de que el hombre no estaba bien, por lo que decidió esperarlo. Por suerte aun le faltaba una hora para comenzar las clases y por un día podía usar ese tiempo para algo que no fuera estudiar. Cuando Anderson salió del edificio, se encontró con Marley y se sorprendió.

– Pensaba que te habrías ido a la Universidad. – El moreno confesó.

– Estaba preocupada por ti. Nunca sueles llegar tarde y, espero que no te lo tomes mal, pero no tienes buen aspecto. – La castaña comentó.

– No es el mejor momento de mi vida... Pero tampoco el peor. – El ojimiel confesó.

– ¿Tomamos un café y me lo cuentas? Tal vez te sientas mejor si hablas de ello. – La chica intentó animarlo.

Acabaron en una cafetería que estaba a pocos metros de la Universidad donde estudiaba Marley. Pidieron las bebidas, en el caso de Blaine una infusión, y fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas del local. No había mucha gente allí puesto que todos ya estaban trabajando o estudiando.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – La castaña preguntó mientras agarraba la mano del otro con dulzura.

– Soy idiota, eso es lo que me pasa. Me quedé embarazado del amor de mi vida con 18 años pero para cuando me enteré ya me había dejado. Años después me vuelvo a encontrar con él y no tengo valor para decirle que es padre. Me he acostado varias veces con él y... ¡Adivina! Voy a darle un hermanito o hermanita a Ian. – El moreno dijo a toda velocidad antes de beber de su tila para intentar tranquilizarse.

– Sé que asusta la situación pero tienes tiempo de arreglar todo. Habla con el padre de Ian y sé sincero. Tal vez volváis a estar juntos y... – El discurso de la ojiazul se detuvo porque el otro negaba con la cabeza con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y movió su silla para estar más cerca del padre del mejor amigo de su hija. – ¿Por qué no?

– Pasaron demasiadas cosas entre él y yo. Le hice demasiado daño, aunque no quise hacerlo. Me dejé engañar e hice algo que no se puede perdonar. – El prostituto explicó.

– Si te ama te perdonará. – La universitaria insistió. – Y aunque no te perdone, tenéis dos hijos en común y debe ayudarte, es tan culpa suya como tuya.

– Mis padres me engañaron y embaucaron para que me acostara con él por su propio beneficio. Él no lo sabía, sólo se dejó llevar. Pronto se enamoró de mí y yo de él. Iba a contarle toda la verdad pero se enteró antes de que tuviera la oportunidad y me dejó. Hace algo más de un mes lo volví a ver y me acosté con él. Una semana después volvió a verme y desde entonces hemos estado teniendo sexo casi a diario. Tengo un retraso de una semana y me he hecho tres test. – Anderson explicó parte de su historia, aunque no quiso contarle todo porque no quería que ella obligara a Sophie a alejarse de Ian.

– Lo mejor será que vayas al médico... ¿Y si me encargo de recoger esta tarde a Ian? Mi tía quiere que los chicos hagan una Fiesta de Pijamas en casa. Yo te iba a proponer que fuera el fin de semana que viene pero podemos hacerlo este fin de semana. ¿Trabajas hoy? – Ella preguntó.

– Sí, además tengo que pensar en hacer horas extras, tendré muchos gastos. – Él respondió.

– No serán tantos como la vez anterior, habrá muchas cosas que podrás reutilizar... – Rose intentó explicar pero el otro negó.

– No tenía espacio para guardar nada, necesitaba dinero y no planeaba tener más hijos por lo que lo vendí todo. – Blaine bajó la mirada, le avergonzaba reconocer la situación en la que vivía.

– Yo tengo cosas de Sophie. Si es niña podrás usarlo todo pero si es niño habrá cosas que no. Lo que necesites, me tienes a mí... ¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer! Si esta tarde trabajas, Sam, Brittany o Brody vendrán a buscar a Ian, ¿verdad? – Marley preguntó.

– Viene Britt. – El moreno aclaró.

– Habla con ella y pídele que le traiga algo de ropa porque Ian estará conmigo hasta el domingo, cuando vengas a buscarlo a casa de mis tíos. Aprovecha estos días para trabajar, hacerte los análisis para saber si estás embarazado y si estás sano, porque si crees que puedes estar embarazado significa que has tenido sexo sin tomar precauciones y puede que hayas contraído alguna enfermedad. El domingo vienes tú o mandas a alguien a por él a última hora de la tarde.

– ¿El domingo? Eso son cuatro días, no puedo pedirte que te hagas cargo... – El ojimiel intentó negarse pero la castaña no le dejó.

– No me lo estás pidiendo, te lo estoy ofreciendo. – La chica sacó papel y bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir. – Esa es mi dirección, el teléfono de la casa, el móvil mío, el de mi tía y el de mi tío. Si necesitas algo mientras Ian esté con nosotros, no dudes en llamarnos. – Cuando Anderson leyó el papel, frunció el ceño. Juraría que esa era la dirección de los Smythe... Pero eso no podía ser, ¿no? Demasiada casualidad... Seguro que después de tantos años no la recordaba bien. – ¿Ocurre algo?

– Conocía a alguien que vivía cerca de tus tíos, sólo eso.

* * *

Marley llegó a casa con Sophie e Ian. Estaba cansada porque el día había sido agotador. Había recibido un mensaje de Blaine en el que le había confirmado que estaba embarazado y que le mandarían los resultados de las pruebas para asegurarse de que estaba sano. Brittany le había contado que su hermana era la doctora que habitualmente atendía a Anderson y le había prometido que no dejaría que se descuidara, por lo que ella estaba más tranquila.

Fue a buscar a su tía para decirle que ya habían llegado mientras los niños se fueron a jugar. La encontró en la cocina, terminando de hacer la cena.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Marley ofreció.

– No te preocupes, he recibido el mensaje y lo tengo todo controlado. ¿Has confirmado que no es alérgico? – Julia preguntó.

– No es alérgico y Brittany me ha dicho que come bien y lo que le ponen sin protestar si no está en casa con su padre, así que no tendremos problemas. – La joven le explicó.

– ¿Con su madre come mejor que con su padre? – La mujer miró a su sobrina sorprendida.

– Ian no tiene madre. – Rose miró a su tía con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Brittany no es su madre? – La señora Smythe se sorprendió.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Sam y Brittany llevaron a Ian al cumpleaños porque Blaine no podía. El padre de Ian se llama Blaine Anderson y su situación es similar a la mía, se quedó embarazado con dieciocho años y ha tenido que encargarse solo del niño. – Marley sonrió porque le resultaba curioso que su tía hubiera pensado que Ian era un Evans.

– ¿Recuerdas que tu primo tuvo un novio hace cuatro años que le rompió el corazón? – Julia preguntó lentamente mientras se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina porque pensaba que sus piernas le fallarían porque acababa de darse cuenta de que era abuela. Su intuición nunca le había fallado.

– Sí, el que lo sedujo para que no despidiera a sus padres. – La joven asintió.

– Se llamaba Blaine Anderson.

Marley abrió los ojos sorprendida porque no esperaba esa confesión y entonces recordó dos cosas que había hablado con él esa misma mañana.

 _Mis padres me engañaron y embaucaron para que me acostara con él por su propio beneficio. Él no lo sabía, sólo se dejó llevar. Pronto se enamoró de mí y yo de él. Iba a contarle toda la verdad pero se enteró antes de que tuviera la oportunidad y me dejó._

Eso significaba que Blaine realmente había amado a Sebastian y que quiso hacer bien las cosas.

 _Hace algo más de un mes lo volví a ver y me acosté con él. Una semana después volvió a verme y desde entonces hemos estado teniendo sexo casi a diario. Tengo un retraso de una semana y me he hecho tres test._

Sebastian iba a tener otro hijo y todavía no sabía que Ian era suyo y... ¿Había sido infiel?


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: DIFICULTADES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... La verdad es que no quería contar la historia de Blaine tan pronto, tenía planeado que descubrierais lo que había pasado a la vez que Sebastian pero no me he podido resistir...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: DIFICULTADES**_

Blaine llegó a casa después de un largo día. Después de ir al médico para confirmar su embarazo, se fue a trabajar. Necesitaba mucho dinero porque le quedaban pocos meses para tener un "retiro temporal forzoso". En cuanto su embarazo fuera notable, los clientes no pagarían por estar con él. Así que hasta que diera a luz y recuperara su figura, él estaría apartado del trabajo, por lo que no tendría ningún ingreso.

Brittany se había enfadado con él por eso, alegando que Ian no estaba en casa de su amiga para que su padre pusiera en riesgo su salud, pero él no podía hacer nada más. Ya tenía demasiadas deudas por lo que no quería añadir más. Además, le gustaría que en un futuro su hijo... bueno, sus hijos pudieran tener lo que él no tuvo. Quería que se graduaran y fueran a la universidad, que fueran personas amadas y que encontraran la felicidad.

Esos cuatro años no habían sido buenos para Blaine. A pesar de llevarse todo lo que pudo de su casa para empeñarlo, no pudo encontrar un trabajo ya que en Nueva York había demasiadas personas y él no tenía el graduado escolar. Después se enteró de que sus padres no habían pagado el último mes de su matrícula en el instituto y a él no le dio tiempo a reunir el dinero, por lo que no pudo realizar los últimos exámenes. Sin graduado ni dinero para conseguirlo, le fue imposible encontrar trabajo y se encontró en una espiral de la que no podía salir.

Después de dos semanas, se encontró sin hogar, sin apenas dinero y sin ninguna esperanza. Ese día tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida. Fue a una farmacia y compró un bote de pastillas y una cuchilla e intentó quitarse la vida. Tuvo la "mala suerte" de que un médico lo vio y le realizó los primeros auxilios que le permitieron llegar con vida al hospital. Una vez allí, tras unos análisis, le comunicaron que estaba esperando un bebé.

Por fortuna, la médico que le atendió era Taylor Pierce. Después de hacerle un análisis psiquiátrico junto a la doctora Wilde y que llegaran a la conclusión de que no volvería a intentar suicidarse, le dieron el alta con una condición, que fuera a ver a Brittany.

Britt y su marido, Sam, eran los dueños de un edificio de pequeños apartamentos que alquilaban. Ese había sido el regalo de los padres de la chica para que pudieran dedicarse a sus sueños, diseñar ropa para gatos y pintar cuadros respectivamente. Los alquileres de los inquilinos cubrían los gastos y ellos intentaban triunfar en sus profesiones.

Le dejaron vivir en uno de los apartamentos, el único que había libre, el más pequeño. Hasta que no encontró trabajo estuvo acumulando facturas, alquiler y dinero para comida que sabía que tenía que devolver, además de la factura del hospital y todas las revisiones de su embarazo.

Cuando Ian nació, Sam decidió acompañarlo en el parto en vez de pasar el día con su novia, a pesar de que era el día de Navidad. No quería que su nuevo amigo diera a luz solo, sin nadie a su lado.

Sin embargo, la situación sólo empeoró para Blaine. Ian tuvo unos primeros meses muy malos por culpa de los cólicos, una gripe y un virus que supusieron muchas noches sin dormir y una deuda aun mayor por culpa de las visitas médicas y los medicamentos. La cantidad que llegó a deber era tal que tres años después de encontrar trabajo ni siquiera había conseguido pagar la mitad.

Y eso que no había querido mudarse a un apartamento más grande y seguía en ese pequeño lugar que tan sólo tenía una habitación, la de Ian, cocina americana, un pequeño salón y un baño muy pequeño. Blaine llevaba casi cuatro años durmiendo en un sofá y dando gracias a su pequeña estatura.

La puerta del apartamento fue golpeada y el moreno resopló antes de levantarse para abrir. Sonrió al ver a Sam, sólo podía ser él o Brittany porque Brody lo había acompañado a casa desde el trabajo y ya habían hablado largo y tendido.

– Britt ha hecho espaguetis con albóndigas y me ha pedido que te traiga un plato para que cenes. – El rubio anunció mientras mostraba el plato rebosante de espaguetis con tomate y varias albóndigas de carne bien grandes.

– Gracias, la verdad es que estoy hambriento pero no tenía ganas de cocinar. – El moreno informó mientras se levantaba para buscar un tenedor, un vaso y una jarra de agua.

– ¿Te crees que no te conocemos? Sin Ian seguramente te habrías ido a la cama sin cenar... Estamos preocupados. – El ojiverde evitó mirarlo mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

– No tenéis que preocuparos. – El prostituto intentó tranquilizarlo.

– Estás embarazado y tienes que cuidarte. No me gusta que no lo hagas por ti, es algo que me angustia. Sin embargo, ahora tienes que pensar en el bien de Ian y en el del bebé que estás esperando. No pierdas el foco, por favor. – El artista suplicó.

– Sé que ellos dependen de mí. – Anderson se acarició el vientre. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que estaba esperando su segundo hijo.

– ¿Has pensado en hablar con el padre? – Evans quiso saber.

– Claro que lo he pensado pero tengo tanto miedo... – Blaine sintió como si una mano aprisionara con fuerza su corazón.

– ¿A qué tienes miedo? – Sam puso su mano en la rodilla del otro.

– A que se lleven a Ian. Sabe donde trabajo y se puede hacer una idea de como es mi vida. No es la situación ideal para un niño. Si me los quita yo... – El moreno odiaba llorar delante de los demás pero no podía controlarse por culpa de las hormonas.

De repente, el móvil del ojimiel sonó y los dos amigos se miraron asustados. Era muy tarde y no era algo habitual las llamadas a esa hora.

– ¿Diga? – Anderson respondió.

– ¿Blaine? Soy Marley.

– ¿Ian está bien? – Al escuchar al moreno decir eso, Sam también se preocupó.

– Sí, está durmiendo tranquilamente. Ha cenado muy bien y ha jugado mucho. Te llamaba ahora porque sé que trabajas hasta tarde y no quería molestarte. Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo y es muy importante.

– Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres decirme? – El ojimiel se tranquilizó.

– Verás... No sé cómo decir ésto por teléfono... Nunca habíamos hablado de nuestras familias por lo que en ningún momento había surgido el apellido de mis tíos... La hermana de mi madre se llamaba Julia White pero desde que se casó es conocida como Julia Smythe.

En ese momento, Anderson notó como si la tierra se abriera a su alrededor. Se sintió mareado y asustado. Eso no podía estar pasando.

– ¿No dices nada? – Marley preguntó preocupada.

– ¿Ellos saben...? – Blaine ni siquiera podía preguntarlo.

– Mi tía lo sospecha desde el día del cumpleaños de Sophie porque se parece demasiado a mi primo. Pero pensaban que Sam y Brittany eran los padres. Al hablar hoy con ella nos hemos dado cuenta de la verdad.

El moreno cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su mejor amigo, era lo único que podía hacer para no sentirse tan solo y desamparado.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Acabó preguntando, aunque temía la respuesta.

– Seb y mis tíos quieren hablar contigo. No les he dicho que estás embarazado porque creo que debes decírselo tú. Lo que sí les he dicho es que necesitas solucionar unos asuntos por lo que hemos decidido que vengas el domingo a hablar. Estaremos todos, incluido el novio de Seb, porque queremos llegar a un buen acuerdo para todos.

– Gracias Marley por avisarme. Allí estaré. – Después de terminar de despedirse, Anderson colgó el teléfono.

– ¿Qué te han dicho? – Sam le preguntó preocupado.

– Me van a quitar a mis hijos. – Blaine le informó mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

El rubio suspiró frustrado. Si los Smythe le quitaban la custodia a Blaine, ¿qué evitaría que volviera a sentirse como hacía cuatro años cuando no tenía motivo para seguir viviendo?


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: LAS VERDADES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: LAS VERDADES**_

A Blaine le temblaban las piernas cuando ese domingo por la tarde llamaba al timbre para reunirse con los Smythe. Temía lo que fuera a pasar y sabía que no podía luchar. Si querían quitarle a sus hijos, él no tenía dinero para pagar un buen abogado mientras que su ex podía disponer del mejor bufete de la ciudad sólo para él.

Marley fue la que abrió la puerta y rápidamente se preocupó. Si el aspecto del moreno mostraba la vida tan dura que llevaba, en ese momento parecía mucho peor. Las ojeras eran enormes porque apenas había dormido, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

– Pasa, por favor. Todos estamos esperándote. La niñera está con Ian y Sophie porque quiero estar presente en la conversación. ¿Vienes solo? ¿No traes un abogado? – Ella preguntó con dulzura.

– No. ¿Necesito un abogado? – Él se preocupó.

– ¡No! Tranquilo. Sólo queremos buscar una solución que sea buena para todos. No tienes que estar así. ¿Has dormido? – La castaña insistió.

– Marley, ¿cómo te sentirías si aparece el padre de Sophie y tiene tanto dinero y apoyo que podría llevarse a tu hija sin que tú puedas hacer nada? – El moreno preguntó y ella lo entendió.

– No creo que te quiten a Ian. – Ella intentó mediar.

– Sebastian quería tener hijos, ¿lo sabías? Él estaba preparado y... Yo no, yo me sentía muy joven y ni había pensado en esa posibilidad. Yo no... Él sabe...

– Marley, Blaine, ¿por qué os estáis entreteniendo? – Julia se acercó con paso firme.

– Lo siento, señora Smythe. – El moreno se disculpó evitando mirarla a los ojos. Ver al joven de esa manera rompió el corazón de la mujer. No sabía lo que le había pasado para estar así pero era una sombra del chico tímido y dulce que ella había conocido.

– Te dije hace años que me llames Julia. Vamos dentro, te estábamos esperando. – Los tres entraron al salón, donde los esperaban Richard, Sebastian, Kurt y un abogado.

– Ahora que está aquí, podremos acabar con ésto cuanto antes. Él es el padre del niño, podéis establecer que Sebastian lo vea un rato y que le pague el colegio. Con eso debería ser suficiente. – Hummel se apresuró a decir. Él no quería al niño y por lo tanto prefería que se quedara con Anderson. Alguna visita de vez en cuando y pagarle el colegio no era un gran problema. Había algunos colegios que eran baratos, ¿no?

– No hay ninguna prisa, seguro que podemos encontrar una solución mejor que sólo un calendario de visitas esporádicas. El niño tiene una gran familia, tiene una prima que va a querer jugar con él, una tía que lo va a querer ver, unos abuelos que quieren disfrutar de más fines de semana como éste. Un padre que tiene derecho a conocerlo... – Julia intentó explicar lo más tranquila posible pero no lo consiguió porque no le gustaba que Kurt fuera tan insensible.

– Sebastian y yo no queríamos hijos y no tenemos por qué pagar porque este idiota quisiera quedarse embarazado para que el dinero de los Smythe le solucionara la vida. – Kurt afirmó y Blaine frunció el ceño. Si por él fuera, aceptaría eso que le ofrecía el novio del que fuera el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, seguía enamorado y le dolía que habría cambiado de opinión. Con él había hablado de niños de una casa grande en las afueras para formar una familia.

– Tú y yo no hemos hablado. Tú has hablado y yo me he dedicado a pensar en lo que voy a hacer. – Sebastian lo interrumpió de manera cortante. – Lo he pensado y quiero la custodia de mi hijo. Voy a luchar hasta donde haga falta para asegurarme de que vive conmigo, en una familia que lo va a amar, cuidar y proporcionar todo lo que necesite para ser feliz.

Los ojos color verde de Smythe se volvieron a su exnovio por primera vez. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, que jugara con él, que no le dijera que iba a ser padre. Por su parte, Blaine estaba temblando. Esas eran las frases que tanto había temido. Se concentró en su respiración porque no quería llorar en ese momento.

– Sebastian, cariño... Ese niño lleva cuatro años con Blaine y no conoce otro padre. No puedes quitarle la custodia. Yo había pensado en una compartida. – Julia intentó razonar con su hijo.

– ¿Realmente quieres que él cuide de tu nieto? ¿Un prostituto que vende su cuerpo y que puede poner en riesgo la salud de mi hijo? Yo no pienso aceptarlo. – Smythe dijo de forma despectiva.

Todos miraron a Blaine, que se sonrojó. Estaba temblando, las palabras habían sido lanzadas contra él de manera tan fría que le habían roto el corazón. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, que comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Julia miró al joven asustada. No podía creer que alguien tan dulce y maravilloso hubiera elegido una profesión como esa de forma voluntaria. Sabía que la señora Anderson trabajaba en otra oficina, aunque en un puesto realmente inferior. El padre trabajaba en un restaurante frecuentado por la alta sociedad, por lo que, aunque no tenían tanto dinero, podían vivir cómodamente. Un pensamiento similar cruzó por la mente de Richard, aunque no sentía tanta pena por ese joven.

La única que parecía sentirse mal por Anderson fue Marley, que lo abrazó para consolarlo. Ella no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, al menos no tanto como los demás, pero conocía lo suficiente a Blaine o, al menos, eso creía.

– Blaine... Tienes que decirles... – La chica susurró.

– No puedo... No... – El moreno negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? – Julia se acercó y acarició la mejilla del chico de forma maternal.

– No...

– Blaine... – Marley intentó convencerlo.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte del ojimiel, que se levantó corriendo porque le entraron ganas de vomitar. Sabía donde estaba el baño, por lo que corrió allí.

– Me parece muy mal educado. – Kurt comentó.

– Nadie te ha preguntado. – Rose se indignó, cada día odiaba más al novio de su primo. Cuando Blaine volvió, se sentó donde estaba antes. – ¿Te sientes bien? – El moreno negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Esa vez Anderson asintió con la cabeza y Marley se levantó rápidamente para ir a buscarlo. Cuando la chica volvió, su amigo se lo bebió de un trago. Después de eso, se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban fijos en él.

– Yo... – Blaine miró hacia la chica, que asintió para darle ánimos. – Estoy embarazado.

– ¿Y eso en qué nos afecta? – Kurt intervino molesto.

– En que puede ser mío. – Sebastian interrumpió mirando a su ex como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

– ¿Qué? Pero eso significaría... – Hummel parecía molesto.

– Te he sido infiel, varias veces. Blaine es prostituto y he pagado por sus servicios.

Todos se sorprendieron por la confesión. Después de eso, hablaron un poco pero sobre Ian. Se notaba a Kurt incómodo, a Julia muy interesada por su nieto y a los dos Smythe muy atentos a llo que se decía. El abogado aprovechó para decirle a Anderson que necesitaría un abogado y a explicarle en qué consistiría el proceso judicial por la custodia del menor. El moreno escuchó todo antes de ir a buscar a su hijo para ir a su casa, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría compartirla por ese pequeño que vivía ajeno a la guerra que acababa de comenzar.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: LA CUENTA ATRÁS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: LA CUENTA ATRÁS**_

La carta que certificaba la salud de Blaine llegó y todos suspiraron aliviados al comprobar que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Sam, Brittany y Brody se esforzaban en cuidar a Blaine. También llegaron los resultados del test de paternidad que Sebastian había solicitado y, evidentemente, había confirmado lo que todos ya sabían, que Ian era un Smythe.

Anderson había estado evitando ser él el que llevara a al niño al colegio porque no quería encontrarse con Marley pero ese día, dos semanas después de que se descubriera la verdad, era el único que podía realizar esa tarea. A pesar de que intentó llegar algo tarde, vio que la chica estaba esperándolo.

– Blaine. – Ella le llamó.

– Llegamos tarde, no tengo tiempo. – Él se mostró muy frío y entró rápidamente al edificio. Cuando salió, la joven seguía allí esperando. – ¿No tienes que ir a clase?

– Sí, pero ésto es más importante. Necesito hablar contigo...

– Pero yo no. He conseguido un abogado, recién licenciado que ofrece sus servicios a muy bajo precio a cambio de obtener experiencia y de que, en caso de que consiga indemnización, se quede un porcentaje. Me ha dicho que no hable con ningún Smythe. – El tono del moreno seguía siendo muy frío.

– Pero yo no llevo el apellido Smythe. Quiero saber como estás, si puedo ayudarte en algo... Sé que no debe ser fácil, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar lo que estarás sintiendo...

– No te lo puedes imaginar. No sabes nada de mí. Voy a luchar por mis hijos, no voy a aceptar lo que me digáis. Ya no soy ese niño de 18 años por mucho que lo creáis. Mis hijos son mi vida y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para quedarme con ellos. Nunca quise quitarle a Sebastian el derecho de verlos, intenté contarle que estaba embarazado hace cuatro años. Todo habría sido tan diferente si él me hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar con él. No tenéis ningún derecho a juzgarme, soy un prostituto porque llegó un momento en el que tuve que tomar una decisión y era eso o que mi hijo sufriera. A él nunca le ha faltado algo, salvo tal vez una familia, pero eso era lo único que estaba fuera de mi control. Y aun así conseguí que tuviera algo muy parecido. ¿A quién creéis que le hacéis más daño con todo esto? A Ian le falta un mes para cumplir los cuatro años y yo soy el único padre al que ha conocido. Sus tíos son Sam, Britt y Brody y apartarlo de nosotros le va a hacer mucho daño. No conoce a Sebastian y no ha podido desarrollar ningún apego con ninguno de vosotros salvo Sophie. – Anderson estaba muy enfadado.

– Yo creo, y mi tía está de acuerdo, en que lo mejor sería una custodia compartida. Estamos intentando convencer a Sebastian para que lleguéis a un acuerdo sin necesidad de llegar a juicio. Nos alegramos muchísimo de que tengas un abogado, aunque me preocupa que tenga tan poca experiencia. No somos el enemigo. – Marley intentó razonar.

– Lo sois desde el momento en el que me queréis quitar a mis hijos. – El ojimiel respondió elevando un poco la voz.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que estás embarazado de Sebastian? Quiero decir... Eres prostituto y...

Rose no pudo decir nada más porque Blaine se volvió y se alejó de ella. Aunque la castaña quiso seguirle, el moreno iba a tal velocidad que no lo pudo alcanzar. Suponía que le había herido al decir eso, pero era una duda que todos en la familia tenían.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en el salón de su casa, tomando un vaso de Whisky mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Él siempre había querido tener hijos, era algo que muy pocos conocían, pero era un deseo que tenía desde hacía muchos años. Durante unos meses, se había imaginado a Blaine como el padre de sus hijos y esa imagen de ellos en una casa similar a la de sus padres, con tres niños jugando, gritando y desordenando todo había estado en su mente.

Sin embargo, nunca se había imaginado ser padre soltero y en parte le aterraba. Él trabajaba mucho y sería inevitable que necesitara una niñera. Tal vez por eso le había costado tanto decidirse por pedir la custodia completa. La decisión la había tomado al ver a Anderson y pensar en todo lo que le había robado.

Por otro lado, sabía que Kurt estaba muy enfadado con él. Le había sido infiel varias veces y había pedido la custodia completa cuando sabía que a él no le gustaban los niños. Suponía que si esa relación todavía no había acabado era porque más que amor, en su relación había conveniencia. Hummel necesitaba a alguien como él para que lo mantuviera y consiguiera sus caprichos y Smythe necesitaba las influencias de su novio para poder seguir creciendo en los negocios.

Tal vez por eso extrañaba a Blaine tanto. Realmente se había enamorado de él y no podía olvidarlo porque no había conocido a nadie que le llamara la atención de ese modo. Sabía que había removido su mundo de manera que ya no podía volver atrás. Era algo que realmente asustaba y que no sabía como cambiar.

El timbre sonó y él abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Marley. No parecía nada contenta y eso le preocupó.

– ¿Estás bien? – Él cuestionó.

– No. He intentado hablar con Blaine pero él no quiere escucharme. – Ella protestó.

– ¿Qué tienes que hablar con él? – El empresario se extrañó.

– No quiero que le quites a Ian... ¿Y si Jake viniera y quisiera quitarme a Sophie? ¿Cómo reaccionarías? – La joven quiso saber.

– Jamás se lo permitiría, eres tú la que ha estado con Sophie estos años, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. – Smythe se mostró serio.

– Y Blaine ha estado con Ian en los buenos y en los malos momentos. ¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez se dedica a la prostitución porque necesita dinero para cuidar a Ian? – Marley preguntó.

– Precisamente por eso, si yo tengo la custodia, él no tendrá que pagar nada. – Sebastian hizo que su prima frunciera el ceño.

– También podrías pagar una pensión de manutención. No sé, el colegio y una cantidad mensual para comida, ropa... – La ojiazul intentó convencerlo.

– Me rompió el corazón, ha jugado con mis sentimientos. – Él se defendió.

– Y le estás pagando con la misma moneda. – Rose estaba desesperada.

– Rompió mis esperanzas de conseguir una familia. Al menos tendré a mis hijos, aunque nunca tenga al amor de mi vida a mi lado.

* * *

Richard miró a su esposa, que parecía muy seria. Él intentó alegrarla acercándose y besando la mejilla de ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Estaban a punto de irse a dormir.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – Él quiso saber.

– ¿No te parece que hay algo raro en todo lo relacionado con Blaine? – La mujer cuestionó.

– Yo no veo nada raro, pero los años me han enseñado que debo confiar en tu intuición... ¿Qué piensas? – El marido confesó.

– El chico que conocimos era muy dulce y se veía tan enamorado... ¿Y si Sebastian se precipitó? ¿Y si los tres podrían haber formado una familia? ¿Por qué los Anderson no lo ayudan para que no se dedique a la prostitución? ¿Por qué el niño no habla de sus abuelos y sí de Brittany, Sam y ese chico... Brody? – Los dos habían estado haciendo preguntas a Ian durante ese fin de semana. – Oíste lo que dijo, sólo hay una habitación y Blaine se la dio a él. – Julia suspiró mientras se acariciaba las sienes con los dedos.

– Demasiadas preguntas y sé que odias no tener respuestas. – El hombre besó la frente de su esposa.

– Tengo más preguntas. ¿Por qué Sebastian iba a verlo al prostíbulo? ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que ese niño también sea nuestro nieto? ¿Por qué no demandó a Sebastian para que le pagara una pensión al niño? Tengo que hablar con él. – Ella informó.

– Él no va a querer, no después de la bomba que soltó nuestro hijo...


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: EL JUICIO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Espero que a nadie le moleste los cambios de edición. Tengo un editor de textos nuevo (por fin tengo Word) y eso me ha llevado a algunos ligeros cambios sobre todo en los diálogos, porque tengo un camino diferente para sacar el guión largo. Cuestiones técnicas con las que no quiero aburriros.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: EL JUICIO**_

Julia esperó pacientemente en el patio a la hora de salida de los niños. Ella tenía la esperanza de que Blaine fuera a buscar a Ian. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, que él iba a estar a la defensiva y que no iba a darle información de manera fácil. Sin embargo, ella lo iba a intentar, deseaba tanto encontrar una solución.

Sonrió cuando vio al joven, al que ya se le notaba un poco la barriguita. Parecía cansado y podría jurar que estaba débil. Parecía que no se estaba cuidando bien y que eso estaba repercutiendo en su salud.

–Hola Blaine. –Ella saludó con una sonrisa, intentando ignorar el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago.

–Hola señora Smythe. –Él siguió serio, no le agradaba que esa mujer estuviera ahí.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Julia? –La mayor intentó no perder la sonrisa, aunque le costaba.

–Lo siento, pero me refiero a alguien por el nombre de pila cuando es alguien cercano. –El moreno respondió con la misma frialdad que había utilizado en toda la conversación.

–Soy la madre de tu ex y la abuela de tu hijo, creo que hay confianza. –Ella argumentó.

–Eso no significa que confíe en ti. –Anderson la miró con enfado. –¿De qué quieres hablar?

–¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? Quiero saber toda tu historia desde el momento en el que mi hijo te dejó. –Julia insistió.

–Me enteré de que estaba embarazado, intenté contarle a Sebastian pero no pude. Después de eso mi vida a girado alrededor de mi hijo. Fin de la historia. –Blaine no quiso profundizar en su historia. No confiaba en la señora Smythe y no iba a arriesgar nada. Su abogado le había aconsejado que no hablara nada con ellos y que, sobre todo, no aceptara ninguna propuesta.

–Sé que hay algo más. –Ella casi suplicaba que le contara toda la verdad.

–Es mi vida y yo elijo con quién compartir esa información. –Anderson sonrió al ver a Ian y lo cogió en brazos. Apenas tardaron unos segundos en salir de ahí, dejando a Julia allí, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

* * *

El día del juicio llegó antes de que se dieran cuenta. Blaine ya estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo y se notaba bastante. Sebastian y él apenas se habían mirado un par de veces desde que había comenzado el juicio y esas veces habían sido más miradas de odio que otra cosa. Los dos tenían unos sentimientos encontrados porque el amor y la ira se repartían a partes iguales.

–Después de analizar todos los testimonios y todas las pruebas aportadas por ambas partes, he llegado a la conclusión de que el menor, Ian Sammuel Anderson debe cambiar el nombre para conservar el apellido de ambos, tal cual solició el señor Anderson como una de las concesiones que aceptaba. A partir de ahora su nombre completo será Ian Sammuel Anderson-Smythe. Por otro lado, en cuanto a la custodia, concuerdo con los demandantes en que el señor Anderson no tiene medios para poder cuidar al niño, por lo que le entrego la custodia total a Sebastian Stephan Smythe.

Blaine sintió como si se quedara sin aire, por mucho que se lo hubiera esperado, no significaba que doliera menos. Para colmo, Brittany tenía su primera ecografía porque estaba embarazada de tres meses y ni ella ni Sam habían podido acompañarlo. Por eso, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, supo que era su abogado.

–Además, –el juez siguió–, hay un bebé que nacerá en unas semanas y que existe la posibilidad de que también sea del señor Smythe por lo que establezco que, una vez se produzca el nacimiento, se haga un test de paternidad que, de dar positivo, hará que el señor Smythe también tenga la custodia. Por su parte, establezco que el señor Blaine Devon Anderson tenga derecho de tener a los niños dos fines de semana al mes, dos semanas de vacaciones en verano y cinco días en las vacaciones de navidad. Se levanta la sesión.

El juez golpeó con su mazo y todos se levantaron. Todos menos Blaine, que se agarraba el vientre con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

–Lo siento. –El abogado se disculpó porque le dolía no haber podido ayudarle.

Por su parte, un sonriente Sebastian se acercó a su familia. Se abrazó a su padre, satisfecho por haber conseguido su objetivo. Se dio cuenta de que ni Marley, ni Julia, ni Kurt estaban satisfechos, pero no quería parar a pensar en eso. Él quería a su hijo (o sus hijos si ese bebé era suyo) y era por lo que había luchado.

Era cierto que también había sido una pequeña venganza, pero él jamás lo habría hecho sin no se sintiera con deseos de ser un padre. Miró a Blaine y su corazón se encogió. Sabía que todavía lo amaba y eso hacía que le doliera verlo llorar. Sin embargo, era su culpa que no estuvieran juntos criando a Ian y esperando la llegada de su segundo hijo, yendo a las ecografías juntos o sintiendo cada patadita de su futuro hijo.

* * *

Kurt salió del baño de los juzgados realmente molesto. Los Smythe estaban esperándolo en la salida porque Sebastian tenía que firmar algunas cosas y le iban a explicar la manera en la que se produciría el cambio de custodia sin afectar demasiado al niño.

Estaba casi en las escaleras cuando lo vio. Blaine estaba ahí, apoyándose en la barandilla para intentar bajar. Estaba solo y nadie le prestaba atención. Parecía que en cualquier momento caería, que sus piernas no podrían sostener el peso del embarazado.

Hummel pensó en todo el daño que le había hecho ese pobre indigente que no tenía absolutamente. Él era el culpable de todo, de la infidelidad de Sebastian (algo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en perdonar), de que tuviera un niño de dos años (¿O eran 3?) al que cuidar en adelante (gracias Gaga que se inventaron los internados) y rezaba para no tener que ocuparse de un bebé.

Miró a Anderson y pensó que tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho, no podía quedar así. No pensó nada más, sólo en el odio que sentía hacia ese joven. Se acercó y le dio un ligero empujón, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer por las escaleras.

* * *

Sebastian estaba con sus padres. Ya había terminado con las gestiones y estaban esperando a Kurt, que había ido al baño. En ese momento, escucharon un ruido y vieron como Blaine caía por las escaleras. Los tres corrieron para ayudarlo.

Cuando llegaron al lado de Anderson, vieron sangre. Se dieron cuenta de que se había golpeado la cabeza, tenía una brecha y había perdido la conciencia. Sin embargo, parte de la sangre no provenía de ese golpe, venía de mucho más abajo…

–Blaine… –Sebastian susurró asustado mientras Richard llamaba a una ambulancia.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: TAYLOR PIERCE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Yamii,** muchas gracias. Kurt y sus celos... Cree que siempre puede salirse con la suya. Sebastian tiene que abrir los ojos, de momento el odio lo ciega... Veremos como está Blaine... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: TAYLOR PIERCE**_

Sebastian estaba con sus padres. Ya había terminado con las gestiones y estaban esperando a Kurt, que había ido al baño. En ese momento, escucharon un ruido y vieron como Blaine caía por las escaleras. Los tres corrieron para ayudarlo.

Cuando llegaron al lado de Anderson, vieron sangre. Se dieron cuenta de que se había golpeado la cabeza, tenía una brecha y había perdido la conciencia. Sin embargo, parte de la sangre no provenía de ese golpe, venía de mucho más abajo…

–Blaine… –Sebastian susurró asustado mientras Richard llamaba a una ambulancia. –Blaine, despierta.

–Yo he visto como ese joven lo empujaba. –Una mujer señaló a Kurt mientras lo miraba con odio.

–No puede ser… –Julia iba a enfrentarse al novio de su hijo, pero su marido la detuvo.

–No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, ahora lo que importa es que Blaine esté bien, ya lo denunciaremos por agresión o, incluso, por intento de asesinato. –Richard se mostró frío, tenía que proteger a su familia.

Por fortuna, Anderson se despertó y ellos lo mantuvieron así hasta que llegó la ambulancia. Intentaron estar tranquilos, pero el fuerte dolor que el joven sentía en el vientre no era nada esperanzador. Cuando la ambulancia salió, la familia Smythe al completo fue a buscar su coche para ir al hospital.

* * *

Llevaban un rato esperando a que un médico fuera a atenderlos cuando Sam y Brittany llegaron. El rubio parecía muy molesto y la chica estaba llorando, en parte por culpa de las hormonas por su propio embarazo.

–Hola. –Una chica se acercó a ellos. Sebastian se quedó mirándola porque no esperaba que se pareciera tanto a la amiga de su ex. –Soy la doctora Pierce, soy la persona que ha estado atendiendo a Blaine.

–No necesitas presentación, Taylor. –Evans sonrió con cariño hacia su cuñada.

–Hay personas que no me conocen, por lo que sí, necesito presentarme. Como decía, he atendido a Blaine. Sigue teniendo dolor y lo seguirá teniendo en los próximos días porque el golpe ha sido muy fuerte. Aunque el bebé está bien, el embarazo se ha complicado bastante. He consultado con varios compañeros y estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor ahora mismo para él es quedarse ingresado. Sé que su situación económica no es la ideal, pero hemos hablado con administración y están dispuestos a renegociar el crédito. Lo que nos importa en estos momentos es la salud de ese bebé. Intenten no alterarlo, necesita mucha tranquilidad, no quiero más complicaciones. –La médica explicó.

–Va a ser complicado que no se altere, acaba de perder la custodia de sus hijos. –Sam le dijo a su cuñada.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de que Taylor parecía algo asustada al recibir la noticia. Él no lo entendía, pero a la hermana gemela de Brittany le preocupaba ese hecho. Ella había estado presente en el peor momento en la vida de Anderson y su compañera Kitty Wilde fue la psicóloga que llevó su caso. Por eso las dos habían hablado porque debían tomar decisiones juntas y ella sabía algunos aspectos sobre la situación psicológica de su paciente. Por eso sabía que gran parte, o todas las ganas de vivir del joven era por su hijo.

* * *

Sebastian decidió ir a la administración mientras los demás iban a la habitación a ver a Blaine. El comentario sobre la situación económica de su ex. Quería ayudarle un poco, al menos que su salud no se viera afectada. Sabía que verlo inconsciente en el suelo le había marcado demasiado. Pensar que podía perder a su ex y a su hijo había conseguido que se asustara.

La secretaria le dijo que no podía darle información confidencial de ningún paciente, pero que podía hablar con Anderson para que autorizara el pago del importe pendiente. Aun así, con los datos correspondientes al último ingreso que acababa de darle la doctora Pierce, sí pudo dejar su número de cuenta para pagar ese último ingreso.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian entró en la habitación, se encontró a Blaine tumbado en la cama de lado, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared frente a él y su mano sobre su redondeado vientre. Sus padres y Marley estaban ahí, pero algo apartados porque no querían incomodar al enfermo. Junto a él estaban Brittany, Sam y un chico que él no conocía.

Le sorprendió ver que este chico sostenía la mano de Anderson con firmeza. Algo dentro de él se removió, no le gustaba pensar que otro hombre ocupara el corazón del que todavía era el amor de su vida.

Pierce hablaba alegremente de lo que habían descubierto con la ecografía, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para que su amigo olvidara lo ocurrido en el juicio.

–Sam… –Sebastian lo llamó. –¿Puedes venir un momento?

–Sí.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, conscientes de que todos los miraban. Smythe le contó lo que quería hacer y el rubio le ayudó con todos los papeles porque él era la persona que figuraba como contacto de emergencia y él había firmado algún parte médico de Ian porque había llevado al menor al hospital mientras Blaine trabajaba.

–Te agradezco que hagas todo esto, no es algo fácil. –Evans comentó.

–¿Por qué no le ayudan sus padres? Es algo que todavía no logro entender… ¿Los habéis avisado? ¿Van a venir? –El castaño quiso saber.

–No van a venir, no vamos a avisarlos, pero no te voy a contar nada más. Es algo personal y no voy a traicionar la confianza de Blaine. Es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y me tendrá a su lado pase lo que pase. –Sam estaba serio y no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Él tomó su posición junto a su pareja mientras Sebastian se quedaba mirando la escena.

Después de varios minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, llegó una enfermera con una bandeja, que dejó sobre la mesita.

–Hora de comer. ¿Quieres que te ayude a incorporarte o lo haces tú solo? –Ella sonrió de manera cariñosa.

–Puedo… –Anderson intentó moverse, pero eso consiguió que le doliera el vientre. La trabajadora no lo dudó y lo acomodó un poco mejor para mover la cama y que así estuviera sentado.

–Ahora que Blaine está cómodo, es hora de que empecéis a salir de aquí. No sé qué os habrán dicho, pero esto es un hospital y no podéis estar tantos aquí. Blaine necesita descansar y no estresarse. Turnaros o lo que sea, pero no quiero tanta gente aquí cuando vuelva a por la bandeja. –La mujer salió en cuanto terminó de hablar.

–Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos. –Richard susurró, era como si temiese alterar al enfermo y por eso había hablado en voz baja.

–Yo me quedo. –Brody informó de manera firme.

–Gracias, así Brittany puede ir a casa a descansar. –Sam sonrió agradecido.

–¿Y si me quiero quedar yo? –Sebastian preguntó.

–Mi hermana ha dicho que Blaine necesita estar tranquilo… Contigo cerca va a estar de cualquier manera menos relajado… Por favor, deja que Brody lo cuide… Hará un gran trabajo, no te preocupes.

Smythe sabía que Pierce tenía razón, por lo que no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, su corazón dolía porque no quería que esos dos se quedaran a solas… Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía celos.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20: EM

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Yamii** , cariño, muchas gracias. Sé que queréis saber sobre Ian pero intento llevar la historia de los adultos al margen del niño. No se me dan muy bien los pequeños de esa edad y no me siento cómoda escribiéndolos... Además, sé que la adaptación para Ian es dura y no sabría como plasmarlo. Espero que aun así te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: EM**_

Sebastian tardó casi un mes en poder quedarse una noche con Blaine porque, entre el trabajo, que tenía que encargarse de que Kurt no saliera impune de lo que había hecho y los amigos de su ex que no le permitían pasar mucho rato allí, le había sido imposible.

Era sábado, por lo que Brody tenía mucho trabajo, Brittany tenía gripe y Sam se había quedado a cuidarla. Eso facilitó que nadie se opusiera a que pasara la noche en el hospital. El moreno tenía que estar acompañado porque en las últimas horas el embarazo se había complicado aún más si cabía y los médicos esperaban que en cualquier momento se produjera el parto, aunque aún faltara un mes para que saliera de cuentas.

Llevaba bastante rato sintiendo contracciones, pero les habían dicho que podían pasar horas puesto que todavía no estaba listo. Aun así, la incomodidad que sentía el joven embarazado era muy notable.

–¿Cómo estás? –La doctora Wilde preguntó nada más entrar. Sebastian se había enterado de que era psiquiatra pero que había estado atendiendo a Blaine en los últimos años. No había conseguido enterarse del motivo por el que estaba entre sus pacientes, pero estaba realmente intrigado.

–Me duele. –El moreno le comentó.

–¿Recuerdas el parto de Ian? Quiero saber si el dolor que sientes es el habitual o no… –La doctora quiso saber.

–Creo que es igual. –El joven informó.

–Intenta estar tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y al final Blaine se puso de parto. Varios médicos y enfermeras lo acompañaron en todo momento. Sebastian había intentado localizar a Brody por teléfono (petición de Blaine) pero no había respondido. Esa noche era viernes y había muchos clientes en el prostíbulo.

El castaño se había ofrecido a llamar a Sam para que lo acompañara, pero el moreno no se sentía cómodo con eso porque creía que el rubio debía quedarse con Brittany, cuidando de ella.

–No puedes estar solo en el paritorio… Yo entraré contigo. –El empresario ofreció.

–No es necesario, puedo solo… –El ojimiel comentó algo incómodo.

–No voy a dejarte solo…

Al final, Smythe lo acompañó. Se dedicó a estar a su lado y sujetar con fuerza la mano de Anderson mientras empujaba. No tenía nada que ver a como lo representaban en las películas, era mucho más largo, doloroso y "sucio".

Un último empujón de Blaine consiguió que el bebé naciera y pronto el sonido de un pequeño llanto llenó la habitación. Sebastian se incorporó un poco para ver a una pequeña niña, cubierta de sangre y líquidos, con la cara sonrojada y un poco de pelo negro rizado.

–Es hermosa… ¿Has pensado en como llamarla? –El castaño le preguntó mientras esperaban a que comprobaran que todo estaba bien.

–No…

–Blaine, ya está lista… ¿Quieres sostenerla un poco antes de que nos la llevemos? –Una de las enfermeras preguntó amablemente y todos se sorprendieron cuando el padre negó.

–¿Puedo sostenerla yo? –El ojiverde quiso saber. La enfermera sonrió y le pasó a la niña. Él sabía que no debía encariñarse hasta saber si era suya, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a que llegara ese momento.

* * *

Sebastian había conseguido que la prueba de paternidad la hicieran en 24 horas a pesar de ser fin de semana (había pagado bastante por ello), así que el sábado por la noche ya tenía la confirmación de que esa niña, que todavía no tenía nombre, era su hija.

Sin embargo, algo que debía hacerle feliz se había convertido en algo preocupante. Desde que la pequeña había nacido, Blaine no había accedido a verla. El joven se había quedado en su habitación y cada vez que la llevaban para que estuviera con él, él se tapaba con las sábanas y se quedaba así hasta que salía.

Había escuchado a las doctoras Pierce y Wilde decir una palabra que le preocupaba, depresión. Al compartir eso con su madre y su prima, éstas le habían dicho que existía algo llamado la depresión post parto y que probablemente era eso lo que su exnovio sentía.

Brody pasaba todas las horas que podía en el hospital, pero a ser fin de semana no podía estar mucho tiempo. Brittany todavía estaba enferma y no era conveniente ni para ella ni para Anderson que fuera a verlo. Sam había ido un rato, pero tenía que cuidar a su pareja.

Al final, Sebastian volvió a la habitación de Blaine tras pasar un rato con su hija, por fin sabiendo que sí era suya. Sabía que tenía que darle la noticia a su ex, además de preparar la habitación para el bebé.

–Hola. –El castaño saludó, pero no recibió respuesta. –Han llegado los resultados de la prueba de ADN, soy el padre de la niña. –El moreno no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Él ya lo sabía, no había tenido relaciones sin preservativo con nadie más y, aunque éstos no son 100% efectivos, la probabilidad de que no fuera de él era muy pequeña. –¿Has pensado en un nombre para ella?

–No. –Tal vez era la primera palabra que Anderson pronunciaba desde el parto.

–¿Te importa si lo elijo yo? Quiero decir… Sé que debería ser consensuado pero el de Ian lo elegiste tú y…

–Haz lo que quieras. –El ojimiel se incorporó un poco. La niña no estaba en la habitación por lo que él podía moverse. Se había opuesto a ver a la pequeña porque al final él no iba a cuidarla.

–¿Te gusta el nombre de Emily? –Smythe no iba a rendirse. Él quería la custodia de sus hijos, pero eso no significaba que los niños no tuvieran otro padre que pudiera tomar decisiones en su vida.

–Sí.

–Blaine, yo no soy tu enemigo… Quiero que los dos seamos sus padres. Los niños vivirán conmigo porque van a estar mejor, creo que eso lo comprenderás, pero…

–No tienes que darme explicaciones. Tú tienes la custodia y yo sólo tengo derecho a verlos algún fin de semana. Eso me quedó más que claro… ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu hija? Seguro que está esperando a su papá para que le dé de comer o algo. –Anderson comentó algo frío.

–Voy a ir con ella, ¿quieres que la traiga? Puedes pasar un rato con ella. Puedes darle de comer tú si quieres. –Sebastian propuso, preocupado por lo que el otro había dicho.

–No es necesario, estoy bien, gracias.

El joven lo único que quería era que el otro se marchara. No podía soportar verlo porque era el culpable de que sus hijos no vivieran con él. Sus hijos lo eran todo para él, la razón por la que llevaba 4 años luchando, pero en ese momento ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir.

El castaño salió de allí muy triste. Sí, tal vez él había querido venganza y dañar a su ex pero verlo así hizo que se arrepintiera de haber sido tan duro. Se prometió a sí mismo que arreglaría las cosas, que hablaría con el moreno y que solucionaría las cosas. Sabía que debía pedirle perdón y no dudaría en pedirlo. Cualquier cosa por el bien de las tres personas que más quería en el mundo… Aunque una no correspondiera esos sentimientos…


	21. CAPÍTULO 21: OTRA SORPRESA

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. No sé nada de informes médicos, por lo que he decidido tomarme una pequeña licencia para que mi historia pueda avanzar en el sentido que yo quiero.

Para los que además de esta historia leéis las demás, siento no haber actualizado ninguna de las dos historias. Unos asuntos personales me han tenido muy ocupada durante dos semanas. A decir verdad, la semana pasada publiqué los capítulos que tenía adelantados pero esta semana sólo tengo éste y por culpa de las múltiples peticiones de una maratón... Que intenté realizar pero que no quise publicar la semana pasada porque no tenía el de esta semana... Al final, es lo único que he podido publicar... Espero tener el capítulo del martes de ¿Cómo Ser Popular?, ya desisto de publicar algo esta semana porque sé que no voy a poder...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 21: OTRA SORPRESA**_

Dos semanas después, tanto Blaine como Emily ya estaban en casa, aunque cada uno en la suya. Sebastian cuidaba de sus hijos y no había visto a su ex desde hacía días. Por eso ese sábado estaba deseando que el moreno llegase a recoger a los niños para pasar el fin de semana con ellos. Tenía ganas de verlo, sobre todo después de que consiguieran que Kurt pagara por tirarlo por las escaleras. No habían llegado a juicio porque Burt Hummel quiso evitar el escándalo, no le vendría bien a su carrera como político. Tal vez el dinero no era todo, pero sabía que era lo mejor puesto que no había pasado nada grave.

A pesar de lo ilusionado que estaba por ver a Blaine, éste llegaba tarde y eso empezaba a frustrarle. Después de que ni siquiera accediera a ver a Em, le preocupaba ese desapego que parecía tener hacia sus hijos. Ian estaba deseando ver a su papá y él no quería tener que explicarle que ese encuentro no se produciría.

Pasaba ya más de una hora cuando el timbre sonó. Julia corrió a abrir y se decepcionó al ver a Brittany.

–Pensaba que vendría Blaine, queremos hablar con él. –La señora Smythe confesó.

–Blaine no puede venir… Necesito hablar con Ian.

Cuando entraron al salón, el pequeño corrió a los brazos de la recién llegada. Era una amiga de su padre y había cuidado de él casi como si fuera su propia madre.

–Ian, cielo… ¿Recuerdas cuando Brody estuvo malito y tuvo que ir al hospital unos días? –La rubia preguntó con dulzura. El niño asintió con la cabeza. –El papá se ha puesto malito y también ha ido al hospital.

–¿No va a venir? –Los ojos verdes se humedecieron al mirar los azules de la otra.

–Hoy no… Habrá que esperar a que esté mejor.

Después de un rato, Ian se dio cuenta de que su papá no iba a ir porque estaba enfermo, no porque no quisiera pasar tiempo con él. Se fue con Sophie deseando jugar, aunque realmente quería ir con su papá.

–¿Qué le pasa a Blaine? –Julia quiso saber.

–Está ingresado en el hospital. –Brittany informó.

–Lo que mi esposa quiere saber es por qué. –Richard se acercó a su mujer y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada y él iba a apoyarla.

–Él… –La rubia se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Ella no quería decir lo que realmente pasaba, pero sabía que debían saberlo porque no era algo que se solucionara en dos días. –Se precipitó desde un tercer piso al vacío. Está en coma y los médicos no saben si despertará o cuanto estará en coma.

–¿Qué dice la policía? ¿Han investigado? –Sebastian se preocupó porque no quería que si alguien le había hecho daño a Anderson quedara sin castigo.

–No puedo decir nada más. –Brittany salió de allí muy molesta por el interrogatorio. Al final tenían gran parte de culpa de la situación. –Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

Sin decir nada más, la joven se marchó dejando a la familia Smythe confundida.

* * *

Sebastian fue al hospital deseando saber qué había pasado con Blaine. Después de mucho insistir, había encontrado la habitación y entró. La imagen frente a él le impactó. El chico que le había robado el corazón parecía muy pequeño tumbado en esa cama del hospital. Un tubo salía de su boca, había cables a su alrededor, una máquina emitía un pitido regular, indicando que su corazón funcionaba correctamente y otra que hacía ruido acompañando la respiración del paciente.

Tenía que saber lo que pasaba y vio que había un informe médico, por lo que lo cogió y lo leyó. Al principio no había nada que pudiera entender, sin embargo, cuando llegó al apartado "observaciones" vio una nota destinada a las enfermeras que vigilan a los pacientes.

"Intento de suicidio. Avisar a psiquiatría cuando se despierte."

La sangre se le heló nada más leer eso. ¿Intento de suicidio? Jamás creyó que eso fuera posible. Lo peor era sentirse culpable. Si él no le hubiera quitado la custodia de los niños… ¿Se habría intentado suicidar?

* * *

La señora Smythe estaba cansada de los secretos y el misterio que siempre rodeaban a Blaine Anderson. Quería saber la verdad y saberla cuanto antes. Se había dado cuenta de que Sebastian había suavizado su ira y sabía que sus nietos necesitaban a su padre por encima de todo. Además, había algo que no le encajaba en la historia y quería llegar al final.

Sabía que ninguno de los amigos del chico le contaría algo. Eran personas fieles y no traicionarían la confianza de alguien tan importante en sus vidas por alguien a quien apenas conocían. Tampoco esperaba obtener información en el hospital, seguramente no tendrían todas las respuestas que ella necesitaba.

No se le ocurría ningún otro lugar en el que buscar información y sabía que necesitaba ayuda de un profesional. Por eso estaba en un lugar en el que ella destacaba por su elegancia, vestimenta y forma de moverse. No se sentía cómoda en ese lugar, pero necesitaba de alguien que consiguiera la información que precisara.

Le habían hablado de los hermanos Puckerman, dos detectives a los que no les importaba saltarse la ley para conseguir la información que se les había solicitado. Ambos habían sido detenidos y habían tenido muchas condenas por esas ilegalidades.

Julia entró a un edificio y subió al tercer piso, donde estaba la oficina. El lugar era viejo y estaba muy desordenado, mostrando que sus inquilinos no se preocupaban de la limpieza o la apariencia de esa habitación.

–Señora, creo que se ha equivocado. –Un hombre con rostro serio y rudo comentó.

–Soy la señora Smythe, busco a los hermanos Puckerman, tengo un trabajo para ustedes. –Ella miró con aprensión la silla que había frente al escritorio desde el que trabajaba el hombre antes de sacar un pañuelo y sacudir un poco el polvo para sentarse. El hombre la observaba en silencio, sabía que esa podía ser la oportunidad de su carrera.

–Yo soy Noah. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Necesito que consigas información y va a ser muy complicado. Necesito a alguien efectivo y que no tema arriesgarse. Les necesito a ustedes. –Ella respondió con seriedad.

–Me gustaría que me explique un poco lo que quiere para saber a qué me enfrento. –El detective explicó.

–Un chico joven que ha intentado suicidarse. Sus padres no lo visitan y ni siquiera estaban en el parto de mi nieta. Hay cosas muy raras y quiero respuestas. –Julia no tenía miedo de contar nada.

–Eso va a ser complicado de investigar.

–Lo sé. –La mujer sacó un sobre lleno de billetes. –El dinero no será ningún problema.

La expresión avariciosa de Puckerman mostró que ese "argumento" le había convencido. Ella sabía que, si hacían cosas ilegales por dinero, estarían más que dispuestos a hacer ese trabajo. No sabía cómo lo conseguirían, pero confiaba en que lo hicieran, por el bien de todos.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22: CELOS Y REMORDIMIENTOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 22: CELOS Y REMORDIMIENTOS**_

Brody no era muy inteligente, pero tampoco era idiota. Desde que Sebastian Smythe se había enterado de que Blaine estaba ingresado, parecía que no tenía otro lugar en el que estar. Él había notado que el empresario todavía sentía algo por su ex y él quería potenciar algo llamado celos.

No necesitaba que Anderson le dijera que él también seguía enamorado, él lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido, al igual que era consciente de que ninguno de los dos no podría ser feliz si no solucionaban todas las cosas que tenían pendientes.

Tal vez nada de eso tenía sentido, nadie les había garantizado que Blaine se despertara, pero él iba a luchar por la felicidad de su amigo mientras hubiera esperanza. Por eso él había pasado gran parte de su tiempo libre en el hospital, sujetando la mano de su amigo y dejando besos en su frente cada vez que llegaba o se iba.

No era algo que dañara, el cariño era algo que en la vida de Anderson escaseaba y él se arrepentía de no haber estado lo suficientemente cerca para evitar que eso pasara. Lo que buscaba era que Sebastian pensara que había algo más que amistad entre ellos… Y podía decir, orgulloso, que Smythe lo pensaba. No habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de envidia ni las palabras cortantes que le había dedicado.

Esa mañana los dos estaban en la habitación de Blaine, vigilando su descanso, cuando el móvil del empresario comenzó a sonar. Al principio lo ignoró, era más importante estar junto a su ex por si se despertara, pero llegó un momento que tuvo que responder.

Era su madre, que le exigía que fuera a la casa porque el detective al que había contratado había exigido verlos cuanto antes. Sebastian no sabía que su madre había buscado a alguien que investigara el pasado de Anderson, pero él estaba intrigado.

Salió del hospital y fue rápidamente a casa de sus padres. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue saludar ya que había dos desconocidos y excusarse para ver a su pequeña Em antes de nada. Jamás dejaría que otros problemas le alejaran de lo que realmente importaba en su vida. Ian estaba en el colegio, por lo que sólo tenía a su hija.

Cuando comprobó que la niña dormía plácidamente en su cuna, volvió al salón y fue presentado correctamente. Frente a él estaban Noah Puckerman, detective, y Sarah Lewis, antigua amiga de los Anderson.

–Os he convocado de manera urgente porque los datos que he reunido son lo suficientemente grave como para esperar. Yo he conseguido el informe psiquiátrico de Blaine Anderson y la señora Lewis ha completado la información de manera que creo tener la historia completa de la vida de Blaine. –El detective informó.

A partir de ahí comenzó el relato de la desgarradora vida del joven. Al parecer, Sarah era homófoba en el tiempo en el que conoció al chico, pero hacía dos años su sobrina había salido del armario frente a su familia y su hermano había insistido en que acudiera a terapia para comprender la situación y abandonara su odio. Eso había conseguido que se arrepintiera de ser cómplice de una de las peores torturas que había presenciado en su vida y no había dudado en ayudar al detective. Cualquier cosa que pudiera compensar o aliviar el daño que indirectamente había causado, ella la haría sin pensar.

La mujer habló de la relación de Blaine con sus padres, de la soledad que vivió de adolescente, del malévolo plan de los Anderson, de como él no sabía que podía quedar embarazado, de como lo habían echado de casa.

A partir de ahí tomó el relevo Puckerman, que explicó el anterior intento de suicidio, que Anderson no tomaba la medicación, que le habían diagnosticado ansiedad, problemas de autoestima y depresión y que el informe especificaba que Ian era el único motivo por el que Blaine no volvía a intentar suicidarse. No se dejó ni un solo detalle.

Julia lloraba mientras su esposo la abrazaba y Sebastian intentaba contener las lágrimas, aunque tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Se sentía un miserable porque sabía que él había contribuido a ese estado. Sintió su estómago vacío cuando se dio cuenta de que él lo había echado de casa el mismo día que había descubierto que sus padres no tenían corazón. Intentó ponerse en la piel del joven de 18 años que lo había perdido todo, pero le fue imposible.

–Antes de irme… Quiero hacerle un regalo a Blaine… No es gran cosa, pero es mi manera de pedir perdón y compensar el daño que le he hecho. Blaine no lo sabe, pero tiene un hermano mayor. Él tenía apenas 2 años cuando se fue de casa. También es gay, pero, a diferencia de Blaine, él se fue a casa de un amigo antes de que sus padres pudieran dañarlo. –Ella añadió.

Sebastian salió de la habitación a toda velocidad y volvió con un sobre en la mano.

–Detective Puckerman… Por favor, encuentre al hermano de Blaine. –Smythe le dio el dinero.

–Se llama Cooper y tiene aproximadamente 13 años más que Blaine. –Sarah quiso dar toda la información que disponía, era su manera de encontrar la paz consigo misma.

Después de eso, se despidieron y los invitados salieron de la casa.

–¿Qué piensas? –Julia miró a su hijo.

–Me arrepiento de tantas cosas… –Sebastian comentó.

–Creo que Blaine sigue enamorado de ti… Tal vez podáis reconstruir vuestra relación. –La madre acarició la cara de su hijo. Era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y se encontrase ante un adolescente inseguro y confundido.

–No va a ser tan sencillo… Blaine ha pasado por tanto… –El empresario bajó la cabeza.

En ese momento, Marley llegó con Sophie e Ian. Ella se había encargado de irlos a buscar, pero pronto notó que había pasado algo. Mandó a los pequeños a lavarse las manos y miró a los otros esperando respuestas. Richard decidió acompañar a los niños para que los otros le pudieran contar a la joven lo que había pasado.

Marley no pudo evitar llorar cuando le contaron lo sucedido y ella misma confirmó que en una de las últimas conversaciones que habían mantenido había contado de forma muy resumida esa historia… También confirmó que, al menos en ese momento, estaba enamorado de Sebastian.

Esos datos, más que aliviar a Smythe, consiguieron enfurecerlo más consigo mismo. Se sentía realmente culpable y creía que merecía todo el dolor que pudiera sentir en ese momento. Había llevado al amor de su vida hasta el extremo dos veces y sólo la suerte había evitado que acabara en tragedia. ¿Cómo iba Blaine a perdonarlo? ¿Podrían encontrar la manera de dejar todo atrás y ser felices juntos? Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Se había esforzado por obviar la posibilidad de que Anderson no se recuperase, pero era algo que podía ocurrir. ¿Qué pasaría si Blaine moría? ¿Cómo podría encontrar la paz consigo mismo?

Sebastian decidió acudir hasta donde estaban sus hijos. Tenía que centrarse en cuidarlos y apoyarlos, porque de no hacerlo podría hacerle perder la cordura. Tenía que ser fuerte por todos.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23: ESPERANZA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 23: ESPERANZA**_

Sebastian llegó al hospital después de haber llevado a Ian al colegio. Sabía que estaba descuidando su trabajo, pero había dejado a una persona de confianza al mando durante su ausencia. En ese momento, lo que más le importaba era su familia, que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Julia había pasado la noche allí y sonrió al ver a su hijo. Se notaba que no había dormido, pero seguía conservando ese aspecto elegante y sofisticado que siempre tenía.

–Me alegra que estés aquí. Esta noche ha empezado a haber signos de mejoría. Los médicos le han quitado la respiración asistida y han comprobado que puede respirar por sí mismo. Ha abierto los ojos tres veces, pero está muy débil y confundido. Los médicos dicen que es normal, que no debemos preocuparnos. –La mujer informó con una sonrisa.

–Lleva una mascarilla diferente. –El empresario observó.

–Aún necesita un poco de ayuda para respirar, antes la máquina respiraba por él, ahora él respira, aunque con dificultad. Si se despierta y lo notas coherente, avisa al médico, quieren hacer pruebas para conocer si tendrá alguna secuela. El golpe fue muy fuerte. No he avisado a nadie, creo que será mejor que lo hagas tú. –Julia acarició la cara de su hijo.

–Gracias mamá, eres la mejor. –Beso la mejilla de la señora Smythe antes de que se despidieran y ella saliera de la habitación.

Sebastian estuvo unos cuarenta minutos solo hasta que llegó Brody. Él había llamado a Brittany y supuso que no tardaría mucho en contárselo al resto de amigos de Blaine. Sin embargo, no era una visita sorprendente puesto que el chico visitaba al enfermo todos los días, desde que se levantaba hasta que tenía que irse a trabajar.

Anderson tardó un rato en despertar y, como Julia había explicado, parecía que no era capaz de comprender lo que le decían. Apenas estuvo unos minutos hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido. Esa situación se repitió varias veces a lo largo de la mañana y de la tarde.

Sin embargo, poco después de que Brody se marchara, Blaine se despertó de nuevo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Sebastian preguntó en voz baja para no molestarlo si le dolía la cabeza.

–Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. –El moreno explicó.

–Voy a avisar a un médico. –El castaño besó la frente del otro antes de salir. Esa vez su ex había mostrado coherencia al responder a la pregunta, algo que no había sucedido las veces anteriores.

La doctora Pierce estaba de guardia y se encargó ella misma de realizar las pruebas. Afortunadamente, no encontró ningún problema que con tiempo y rehabilitación no se solucionara. Además, insistió en que debía comenzar inmediatamente con la terapia y seguir el tratamiento que le pusieran. Para asegurarse, estaría ingresado las primeras semanas porque no pensaban arriesgarse. Ya sabían que no había tomado los antidepresivos que le habían recetado en el pasado.

Cuando Taylor se marchó, Sebastian se sentó junto a la cama de su ex. Lo miró con cariño unos minutos, deseando que sintiera su amor. Tal vez ya no podían estar juntos porque Blaine estaba enamorado de Brody, pero sí podían quererse de otra manera por el bien de sus hijos, que merecían tener a sus dos padres en su vida.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –El mayor preguntó.

–Estoy muy cansado. –El moreno susurró, todavía muy débil.

–Duerme, Brody, mi madre o yo estaremos aquí cuando despiertes. –Smythe lo besó en la frente antes de que cerrara los ojos.

* * *

Cuando Blaine volvió a despertar, escuchó como Sebastian hablaba con Brody, ajenos a que él ya no estaba dormido.

–Se va a recuperar, Taylor está convencida de ello… Pero se tendrá que quedar para el tratamiento psiquiátrico. No le dejarán marchar hasta que crean que no será un peligro para sí mismo. –El empresario explicaba en susurros.

–Me alegro tanto… Merece un poco de paz. –El otro suspiró aliviado.

–No te preocupes si pasa muchas horas dormido, todavía está muy débil. –Smythe advirtió.

–Lo voy a cuidar bien, puedes estar tranquilo. –Weston sonrió.

–¿Tanto se me nota? –Sebastian preguntó.

–Sé cómo lo miras, sé cómo te sientes… –Brody aclaró.

–No se lo digas, no quiero que se sienta presionado. –El empresario pidió.

–¿Qué es lo que no me tiene que decir? –Blaine preguntó, haciendo que ambos se volvieran para mirarlo.

–He venido a verte antes de irme a casa. Sebastian no quería que supieras que se queda contigo toda la noche… Pero ya te has enterado, por lo que no es ningún secreto. Me voy a ir, estoy agotado… Pero te prometo que mañana vengo a verte. –El gigoló se agachó y dejó un suave beso en los labios de su amigo. Quería poner celoso a Smythe, que reaccionara, que se lanzara a confesarle sus sentimientos a Blaine… Éste no había sido capaz de comprender del todo esa conversación.

–Hasta mañana. –El moreno susurró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, si Brody acababa de salir de trabajar, era muy tarde.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine y Sebastian charlaban tranquilos sobre sus hijos y lo que habían estado haciendo esos días cuando Brody entró. El recién llegado sonrió al ver más despierto a su amigo y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios. Los ojos color avellana se encontraron con los azules y el más alto le guiñó un ojo, todo lo que necesitó el herido para comprender lo que pretendía.

Weston era un hombre heterosexual y, aunque trabajaba teniendo sexo con hombres, él sólo había mantenido relaciones con mujeres. La última, Rachel, lo había dejado cuando se había enterado de su profesión. Era algo que a Anderson le afectaba especialmente. Si el apuesto, con cuerpo atlético, ojos de ensueño y personalidad arrolladora era incapaz de mantener una relación estable porque nadie aceptaba su profesión, ¿quién iba a querer al bajito, gordito, gay, estúpido, inestable y padre de dos niños?

–¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? –Weston preguntó.

–Duermo mucho. –Anderson informó.

–Es normal, has estado muy grave. Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, no estarías en esta situación. –El recién llegado se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo con gesto malhumorado.

–Brody…

–Blaine…

–Brody tiene razón. –Sebastian intervino. –Sé que perder la custodia de Ian y Em te afectó, pero eso no es motivo para intentar acabar con tu vida. ¿Acaso crees que quiero alejarte de ellos? Yo quiero que tengan lo mejor y, aunque no lo creas, vivir contigo en esa condición no era lo mejor ni para ellos ni para ti. Ellos necesitan a su padre y yo jamás les quitaría eso. ¿Sabes lo que me estoy culpando por todo lo que está pasando? Me arrepiento de tantas cosas… Pero, sobre todo, me arrepiento de no haberte presionado para que conocieras a Em. Tal vez así… –Smythe se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas. No le gustaba mostrarse tan débil delante de ellos, pero necesitaba que su ex comprendiera.

–Ve a descansar, te sentirás mejor cuando te despiertes. –Weston propuso al darse cuenta de lo afectado que estaba el otro.

–No quería que te sintieras así. –Anderson susurró apenado.

–Tus acciones nos afectan a todos. Te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. Vas a ir a terapia, vas a tomar la medicación y vas a dejarnos cuidarte. –El empresario ordenó.

–Os prometo que lo intentaré… Pero duele tanto… –Blaine desvió la mirada.

–Apóyate en nosotros cuando sientas que no puedes más. –Smythe propuso. –Será mejor que me vaya… No tardaré en volver…


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: UNA VISITA ESPECIAL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 24: UNA VISITA ESPECIAL**_

Sebastian llamó a la puerta del despacho de la doctora Pierce. Físicamente Blaine se encontraba mejor y era el aspecto psicológico el que lo mantenía ingresado. Había tenido una idea que creía que podría ayudar en la recuperación de su ex, pero quería pedir permiso antes de hacer nada.

Cuando escuchó que alguien le daba permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Taylor, que estaba revisando unas notas. Le sonrió nada más verlo, era muy protectora con Blaine y sabía que él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que Anderson estuviera mejor. El castaño se sentó y miró a la otra con esperanza.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –Ella preguntó mientras apartaba los papeles.

–He tenido una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda para llevarla a cabo. Sé que un hospital no es el lugar ideal para dos niños sanos, pero creo que a Blaine le vendría bien ver a sus hijos. Podríamos prepararlo para que la imagen sea lo menos impactante posible y que al menos pasen un rato juntos. Hace mucho que no ve a Ian y ni siquiera quiso ver a Em.

–Es una situación difícil. Blaine todavía lleva la vía y hay muchos pacientes por los pasillos que pueden impresionar a Ian. Mientras que Em podría venir sin problemas porque no va a ser consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, Ian es más complicado. –No había nada que Pierce quisiera más que poder aceptar esa petición, pero tenía que mirar por el bien de los niños y no sólo el de Blaine.

–Puedo traer algo de ropa… No sé, una sudadera o algo para cubrir la vía. Además, mi madre y yo vendríamos con ellos y no dejaríamos que Ian corretee solo por los pasillos… Lo que sea. Sé que Blaine necesita verlos y yo quiero hacer ese deseo realidad. –Sebastian estaba nervioso. Quería tanto que le dejaran llevarle a Blaine a los niños, que haría cualquier cosa.

–Me lo pensaré y te diré algo.

* * *

Blaine acababa de comer y sacó el libro que le habían llevado. Cuando Sebastian se había enterado que no había podido presentarse a sus exámenes finales para sacarse el graduado, había insistido en llevarle los libros de texto para que se presentara a esos exámenes. Él no iba a protestar, aunque no le veía sentido sacarse el título si tendría que volver al club, donde no necesitaba tenerlo.

Brody le había llevado una sudadera y unos pantalones de chándal, alegando que tal vez si abandonaba el anodino pijama del hospital se sentiría mejor. Sin embargo, llevar ropa vieja tampoco le animaba demasiado. Aun así, lo llevaba puesto porque parecía que era importante para él.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y él levantó la vista para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver que Sebastian llevaba en brazos un niño.

–¿Ian? –El moreno susurró casi sin voz.

–¡Papi! –El pequeño comenzó a mover las piernas deseando que su otro padre lo dejara en el suelo para correr hacia su amado progenitor, ese que lo había cuidado durante tantos años.

–Ian, ¿recuerdas lo que dijimos sobre correr? Papá está todavía malito y no hay que hacerle daño, ¿vale? –Smythe comentó antes de dejar en el suelo al niño.

A pesar de todas las advertencias antes de ir al hospital y la que recientemente había hecho, el niño se olvidó de todo y fue corriendo hasta la cama, donde subió, ayudado por Blaine. En cuanto estuvo arriba, se tiró a los brazos del moreno, que lo abrazó fuertemente mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por su mejilla. Estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta de que Julia entraba llevando un carrito de bebé, dentro del cual se encontraba Emily dormida.

Los dos Smythe miraban la escena en silencio, como si temieran que al hacer ruido se rompería la magia. Los dos sonreían, satisfechos porque sabían que eso era lo que ambos necesitaban.

Después de un rato, el niño rompió el abrazo y comenzó a contarle a su padre lo que había hecho en el colegio, o como jugaba con Sophie todas las tardes. Blaine lo escuchaba como si lo que contaba fuera lo más importante.

–Papá dice que no conoces a Em. –El niño comentó como si eso fuera poco importante. –Dice que estabas malito y no "viste".

–Tiene razón. –El padre informó con paciencia.

–No hace nada, es muy pequeñita y papá dice que necesita ayuda. Hay que darle de comer, vestirla… Y no sabe pintar. –El pequeño miró a su padre entre sorprendido y esperanzado. Parecía que esperaba a que él lo confirmara antes de creer del todo lo que le había dicho Smythe.

–Es normal… Tú tampoco sabías nada cuando naciste… Pero has aprendido muchas cosas… ¡Y todas las que te quedan por aprender!

–¿Atar los zapatos?

–Sí.

–Ian… ¿Qué te parece si dejamos que papá sostenga a Em? Parece que se ha despertado. –Sebastian interrumpió la escena, aunque no quería. Sabía que la bebé pronto protestaría porque era la hora de su biberón y quería que su ex fuera el que se lo diera.

–Vale.

El pequeño se separó un poco para que su padre tuviera más espacio. Julia cogió a la niña que todavía estaba en el cochecito y la llevó hasta Blaine para que la cogiera en brazos.

–La cabeza. –El niño miró a su abuela, que comprendió que quería que advirtiera a Anderson de la misma manera que hacía con él o que había hecho con todo aquel que se atrevía a coger a la niña.

–Cariño… Creo que tu padre sabe cómo cogerla… –Ella sonrió mientras la ponía suavemente en los ansiosos brazos del joven que estaba en la cama.

Blaine sintió el peso de su hija sobre sus brazos y sintió como si eso era lo que le faltara en el mundo para ser feliz. La pequeña estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero apenas tenía un mes por lo que apenas podía identificar nada. El padre bajó la cabeza mientras la elevaba con sus brazos para darle un beso en la frente. Nuevas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, fruto de toda la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

Sebastian le dio el biberón para que alimentara a la niña. Estaba tan absorto en esa imagen que, cuando la niña había tomado la mitad de la leche, no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba. Sólo el grito de Ian hizo que se diera cuenta.

–¡Brody! –El pequeño gritó al ver al amigo de su padre.

–¡Campeón! Pero qué grande estás… ¿Has crecido? –El hombre se acercó y cogió al niño en brazos mientras todos lo miraban.

Weston se puso a jugar con el pequeño, aunque se las ingenió para darle un beso en los labios a Blaine y otro en la frente a Emily. Julia notó que la sonrisa de su hijo desaparecía momentáneamente para luego volver algo más forzada. Era claro que fingía por el bien de los demás, pero a ella no le engañaba.

–No todo está perdido. Lucha por él, intenta conquistarlo. Lo hiciste una vez, no veo por qué no podrías conseguirlo una segunda. –Ella sonrió con cariño.

–Él es feliz y no sería capaz de quitarle eso.

–¿Realmente es feliz? Una persona feliz no intenta suicidarse. Seb, cariño… Blaine necesita que le demuestren amor y, aunque Brody lo haga, tal vez prefiera el amor de otro… ¿Realmente estás seguro de que ya no te ama?

Sebastian se quedó mirando a los otros. Tal vez su madre tuviera razón, pero una parte de él temía que Blaine acabara cediendo porque estaba agradecido y no realmente enamorado.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25: COOPER ANDERSON

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 25: COOPER ANDERSON**_

Sebastian estaba con Blaine una tarde, haciéndole compañía ya que todos los demás estaban muy ocupados. No habían dejado al moreno solo ni un segundo porque no creían que eso ayudara a su recuperación.

Anderson agradecía los cuidados, pero su corazón comenzaba a doler cada vez que estaba junto a Smythe. Esos sentimientos que había luchado por olvidar habían resurgido con más fuerza que nunca. Brody insistía en que su amor era correspondido, pero él no creía que alguien como Sebastian lo amara. Él era rico, atractivo, tenía unos ojos en los que cualquiera se perdería, era dulce, alegra, romántico, fuerte, cariñoso, generoso… ¿Cómo iba a querer salir con un prostituto que no vale nada si podía tener a cualquier chico que deseara?

La puerta sonó y los dos miraron hacia allí, para ver entrar al mayor de los Puckerman. Mientras Blaine estaba confundido porque no sabía quién era, Sebastian sonrió complacido.

–Siento interrumpir. La señora Smythe me dijo que le encontraría aquí y es un asunto urgente. –El recién llegado comentó.

–No te preocupes… Supongo que lo has encontrado. –El empresario se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

–Así es y quiere verlo cuanto antes. Ha venido conmigo. –El detective explicó.

–Hazlo pasar, creo que alguien se alegrará de tener su compañía. –Los ojos color verde se dirigieron a su ex, que seguía confundido.

Noah salió de la habitación después de despedirse. Él no iba a estar presente en ese reencuentro porque creía que era un momento familiar. Hizo pasar a los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta y se marchó.

Cooper fue el primero en entrar, su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. No sabía qué hacía su hermanito pequeño en un hospital, esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Cuando Blaine lo vio, frunció el ceño. La persona que estaba frente a él era claramente de su familia porque se parecía demasiado al tío John, pero no podía ser él porque era más joven. No sabía qué decir, pero estaba asustado. Sebastian se preocupó un poco por su expresión, por lo que se sentó en la cama y puso su mano sobre la del más joven.

–Él es Cooper, tu hermano. No te va a hacer daño. Creo que yo os voy a dejar solos, pero si me necesitas, llámame. –El empresario besó la mejilla de su ex antes de salir, la persona que había acompañado al mayor hizo un gesto hacia la puerta antes de abandonar la habitación también para darles privacidad. Los dos estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que el mayor se decidió a hablar.

–Siento que me tengas miedo, supongo que nuestros padres te hicieron mucho daño.

–No aceptaban que yo sea… Yo soy… –Blaine no sabía por qué se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había escondido su sexualidad.

–Yo también soy gay, por eso me fui de casa. Ellos no me han dejado acercarme a ti en estos años. Eras tan pequeño que siempre supe que no te acordabas de mí y probablemente ni siquiera supieras de mi existencia.

–No hablaban de ti. –Los ojos color avellana y los azules se encontraron y los dos sonrieron, sabiendo que los dos querían

–Tengo tantas preguntas…

* * *

Cuando Sebastian entró en la habitación, se alegró al ver a los hermanos riendo juntos. Parecía que habían conectado rápidamente y eso era bueno, facilitaría las cosas.

–¿Qué es eso tan divertido? –El castaño preguntó.

–Nada. –Los dos respondieron a la vez haciendo que volvieran a reir.

–Veo que estáis bien… Puede que sea muy directo, pero necesito tener respuestas antes de nada. ¿Por qué Blaine y tú no os habéis visto antes? –Smythe sabía que estaba siendo rudo, pero no iba a arriesgar la estabilidad que su ex estaba ganando.

–Entiendo tu preocupación. He estado intentando ver a Blaine, pero nuestros padres no lo han llevado a ninguno de los colegios a los que yo fui. Cuando era pequeño no me atrevía a acercarme, sabiendo que mis padres no andarían lejos. Cuando calculé que empezaba el instituto, estuve yendo todos los días a mi antiguo instituto, pero no lo encontré. Jamás pensé que serían tan crueles de llevarlo a uno católico siendo gay. –A pesar de que la conversación había comenzado tranquila, acabó contando esa última parte realmente furioso.

–No me siento bien pensando que ellos no pagarán por lo que os han hecho. –Sebastian confesó, era algo en lo que había pensado mucho pero no sabía qué hacer y no actuaría a espaldas de los hermanos.

–¿Eso crees? Por lo que tengo entendido, no están muy bien ahora. Mi padre es camarero y mi madre recepcionista. No es que sean malos trabajos, pero para ellos es como si estuvieran en el mismo infierno. Desde que os despediste no han podido ir de vacaciones fuera de Estados Unidos, algo que les encanta, mi madre ha tenido que pasar a comprarse ropa en tiendas menos exclusivas, mi padre ya no puede comprar ese whisky tan caro… Ellos no lo están pasando nada bien, os lo aseguro… Voy a avisar a Simon, tiene tantas ganas de conocerte como yo. –Cooper salió y dejó a los otros a solas.

–¿Simon? –Sebastian preguntó.

–Su marido. –Blaine explicó. –Tengo que decirte que él no está muy contento contigo por todo lo que ha pasado… Si no llegas a ser tú el que lo busca, no sé si sería tan amable.

–Lo entiendo. Sé que he cometido muchos errores… Pero estoy intentando arreglarlos… –El castaño agarró con dulzura la mano del otro y la acercó a sus labios para besarla.

–Yo también cometí muchos errores. Si no les hubiera creído, si no me hubiera dejado manipular… –El moreno dejó que cayera una lágrima por sus mejillas y el otro rápidamente la limpió. En ese momento, entraron Cooper y Simon pero como estaban ocupados, no se enteraron.

–No fue tu culpa, quiero que dejes de pensar así. Yo debí escucharte, debí hablar contigo cuando descubrí esos mensajes…

–Durante estos años me he preguntado qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera hecho lo que mis padres me habían pedido.

–No sé… No creo que hubiera reunido el valor de conquistarte. Eras muy joven y no habría creído que te pudiera interesar alguien como yo. –Smythe confesó.

–Y yo no habría creído que alguien como tú podría sentir algo por alguien como yo.

–Sea como sea, no ha sido la mejor manera de encontraros. –Cooper decidió intervenir, no quería que llegaran a "justificar" lo que sus padres habían hecho.

–Lo sé, créeme. –Su hermano suspiró.

–Pero ahora tienes a Brody y eres feliz, ¿no? –Sebastian preguntó. Le interesaba saber la verdad. Si su ex era feliz, él se haría a un lado y no lucharía por recuperar lo que tenían.

–¿Brody? ¿Quién es Brody? –Cooper miró a su hermano.

–Es un amigo… El que me consiguió el trabajo. –Blaine confesó.

–¿Amigo? –Los dos preguntaron a la vez.

–Sí, amigo.

Simon notó que el rumbo de la conversación estaba incomodando al chico, por lo que carraspeó para que su marido se acordara que él estaba presente y los presentara oficialmente. El menor de los Anderson le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y los cuatro estuvieron hablando de otros temas y Weston no volvió a ser nombrado.


	26. CAPÍTULO 26: UN HOGAR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento el retraso, ha sido culpa de la gripe... Espero volver a la normalidad...

Yamii, muchas gracias. Celos por parte de Sebastian que eran necesarios. Cooper ha llegado para ayudar a su hermano. Los padres de Blaine... No quiero decirte si aparecerán... Sería un gran spoiler, ¿no crees? Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 26: UN HOGAR**_

Las doctoras Wild y Pierce entraron en la habitación de Blaine y sonrieron al ver a Cooper y Sebastian con él. Era tarde, pero le gustaba ver que todos habían retomado sus vidas después de un par de semanas.

Su paciente había mejorado bastante y todas las personas que lo rodeaban estaban dispuestos a ayudar en su recuperación, por lo que no tenían ningún reparo por darle el alta y que intentara rehacer su vida, acoplándose a todos los nuevos cambios que había experimentado.

Cooper y Simon habían preparado una de las habitaciones de su casa para él. Vivían en New Jersey, pero ambos trabajaban en Nueva York. Tenían una casa y estaban preparándose desde hacía tres años para adoptar un bebé. Durante esas semanas, habían transformado la habitación de invitados en un lugar adecuado para Blaine.

Por su parte, habían acordado que Anderson se sacaría el graduado escolar y se formaría con profesores de actuación, baile y canto para intentar cumplir su sueño de actor. Además, estaría al cuidado de Ian y Emily siempre que Sebastian estuviera trabajando y sus obligaciones lo permitieran.

Con esas perspectivas, las doctoras estaban convencidas de que iban a hacer lo mejor para todos.

–¿Qué tal te sientes hoy? –Taylor preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Aburrido, pero intentan mantenerme ocupado. –Blaine confesó mientras miraba a su ex y a su hermano.

–Bueno, van a tener que hacer mucho a partir de ahora. –Kitty le entregó un papel. –Esa es tu alta hospitalaria, pero no definitiva. Vas a irte a casa, pero sigues con problemas como la depresión, que es lo que más nos preocupa. Vamos a vigilar, con ayuda de tu familia y amigos, que tomas la medicación y sigues todas las instrucciones que nosotras te vamos a dar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Sí, claro. –El joven estaba emocionado por la perspectiva de salir. –Haré lo que me digáis.

–Vas a venir a todas las citas conmigo, voy a ser la que llegue tu seguimiento psiquiátrico. –La doctora Wilde explicó con un tono de voz severo. –Si faltas a alguna sin justificación, valoraré volver a ingresarte, ¿queda claro?

–No faltaré ningún día, lo prometo.

–También quiero que hagas algo en casa. Este cuaderno va a ser muy importante en los próximos meses. Lo vas a llevar siempre contigo y cada vez que tengas un pensamiento positivo sobre ti mismo quiero que lo escribas. Sé que al principio te va a costar porque apenas tienes autoestima, pero ese es el objetivo. Que lo llenes con cosas bonitas sobre ti para que tú mismo te des cuenta de cuánto vales. –La rubia le entregó un cuaderno de anillas, con las tapas de colores vivos. Era su manera de transmitir que el libro era algo positivo y alegre.

–No sé qué puedo poner. –Blaine confesó.

–Tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo, algo se te ocurrirá. –Ella sonrió cómplice. –También te voy a dar mi número de teléfono. No importa la hora, ni el día, si en algún momento te sientes sobrepasado por las circunstancias o tienes tentaciones de volver a hacer alguna locura, llámame. Yo estoy para lo que necesites, no quiero volver a recibir una llamada diciéndome que te han vuelto a ingresar, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine asintió, emocionado por la preocupación que percibía de las mujeres que estaban frente a él. Sabía que era su trabajo, pero en el fondo percibía que estaban interesadas en su recuperación.

–Quiero estar bien, por mis niños.

–Error. –Taylor intervino. –Tienes que estar bien por ti mismo, sólo así podrás proyectar esa felicidad a los demás. Paremos a pensar un momento, un pequeño ejercicio antes de que te vayas. Cierra los ojos e imagínate tu vida en diez años. Digamos que vives con tu pareja, tal vez casados o tal vez no, no lo podemos saber. Ian y Emily están con vosotros porque has conseguido la estabilidad para que el juez os de la custodia compartida y les toca estar contigo. Tienes un adolescente de 14 años que empieza a entender lo que ocurre a su alrededor y es suspicaz y una niña de 10 que sigue creyendo en las hadas. Sea como sea, los dos dependen de ti. ¿Qué padre van a necesitar? ¿Uno que dependa de ellos o uno que sea fuerte, luchador y que haya superado sus miedos? Viajemos un poco más en el futuro, cuando ellos tengan 20 y 24 años… ¿Tu felicidad va a seguir dependiendo de ellos? Ellos tendrán sus vidas y, aunque te seguirán amando, no los verás tanto… ¿Y qué harás? Blaine, tienes que encontrar la paz contigo mismo y un equilibrio. No queremos que te creas perfecto y que te transformes en un narcisista, queremos que reconozcas tus virtudes y que encuentres la manera de vivir y encontrar la felicidad. No queremos volver a verte aquí.

–Te prometo que no volveré a hacer esta estupidez.

* * *

Simon y Sebastian fueron a la casa en la que Blaine había estado viviendo hasta ese momento. Habían dejado a los hermanos Anderson en casa y ellos se encargarían de todo. Sin embargo, al entrar allí sintieron un nudo en el estómago. Sabían que normalmente no estaba tan vacío, que las cosas de Ian habían sido sacadas semanas atrás cuando el niño se fue a vivir con los Smythe, pero aun así no podían evitar sentirse mal.

Apenas había muebles y un incómodo sofá era el lugar donde dormía el joven. Un pequeño armario contenía todas las prendas de vestir, la mayoría eran para su antiguo trabajo y las descartaron sin ningún reparo.

–Tendremos que ir de compras. –Simon susurró apenado.

–Si necesitáis dinero… –Sebastian comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

–No lo necesitamos. Cuando nos ofrecimos a ayudarlo sabíamos que no era fácil ni barato, pero no me puedo imaginar lo mal que lo ha debido pasar… Es parte de mi familia. Amo a Cooper y siempre he odiado que se sintiera tan solo… No sabíamos que pasaba con Blaine, tal vez sus padres le habían inculcado esos valores que habían conseguido que mi marido tuviera que huir de casa. Verlo tan feliz, con su hermano a su lado, protegiéndolo… Llevamos mucho tiempo en lista de espera para una adopción y de momento no hemos tenido suerte… Por lo que vamos a cuidar a Blaine mientras lo necesite. Aun así, te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por él, eres una gran persona. –El hombre sonrió con amabilidad.

–Creo que no te han contado nada de mi historia con Blaine. –Smythe respondió algo avergonzado.

–Sí me lo han contado. Me costó mucho convencer a Cooper de que sólo había sido un error por tu parte. Un error grave y con consecuencias terribles, pero un error. –Simon sonrió.

–Un error que ha hecho que me pierda los cuatro primeros años de vida de mi hijo, que ha hecho que Blaine intente suicidarse dos veces, que ha hecho que Blaine abandonara sus estudios, que ha hecho que Blaine se dedicara a… –Sebastian estaba frustrado. No sabía por qué se sinceraba con alguien a quien apenas conocía de esa manera, pero necesitaba sacar de su pecho todo ese dolor.

–Lo importante es que os centréis en el futuro. Va a ser difícil, Blaine está muy dañado psicológicamente y esas son las cicatrices más complicadas de curar, pero si le mostramos nuestro cariño, sé que conseguirá mejorar. La pregunta aquí es si tú serás capaz de perdonarte y luchar para que Blaine esté a tu lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos. –El mayor miró al empresario con intensidad, quería escuchar la verdad.

–Lo amo y quiero estar siempre a su lado. Sin embargo, no sé si seré capaz de perdonarme todo el daño que le he hecho. –Smythe confesó.

–Tendrás que buscar la manera, sólo así los dos podréis ser felices. Ya sabes que Brody no es más que un amigo, pero eso no significa que no tengas que esforzarte. Si no haces bien las cosas, Brody, Cooper, Brittany, Sam y yo estaremos más que dispuestos a hacerte pagar por cada lágrima que Blaine haya derramado por tu culpa.

Después de eso, terminaron de recoger las pocas pertenencias del menor de los Anderson para volver junto a las personas que amaban y que los esperaban para cenar todos juntos.


	27. CAPÍTULO 27: TE ESPERARÉ

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 27: TE ESPERARÉ**_

Nada podía describir la felicidad que sentía Sebastian cuando entraba en casa de sus padres para recoger a sus hijos y escuchaba la risa de Ian jugando con su padre. Era el primer día que Cooper y Simon le dejaban salir de casa sólo y había ido para pasar el día con sus hijos. Julia había querido darles espacio, por lo que estaba en la cocina.

–Hola mamá. –El empresario la saludó.

–Hola hijo. –Ella recibió el beso con una sonrisa.

–Pareces muy contenta. –Él la miró con curiosidad.

–No sabes lo que alegra escuchar a Blaine reír junto a Ian… Ha ido a buscarlo a clase y han venido a casa a jugar. No se han separado ni un momento… Menos mal que ya había pasado tiempo con Emily antes o apenas habría podido estar con ella. –La mujer acompañó a su hijo hasta el salón, donde estaban los demás.

En cuanto Ian vio a su padre, corrió para abrazarlo. Al principio les había costado congeniar, pero la relación de los dos iba cada vez mejor. Blaine aprovechó que el pequeño se entretenía para ir a preparar a Emily para ir a casa de Sebastian. Al volver al salón, se acercó hasta el amor de su vida.

–Ya está lista, cuando llegues a casa sólo tienes que bañarla y darle el biberón. Apenas ha dormido, por lo que no creo que te moleste mucho esta noche. –El moreno comentó con una sonrisa cuando le dio la niña al otro.

–Gracias… Me alegro que hayas estado con ellos… ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? –Sebastian ofreció.

–No te preocupes, iré andando. –El joven sonrió agradecido.

–En ese caso, te acompaño hasta la puerta. –El empresario le dio la niña a su madre para que la sostuviera ella y esperó pacientemente a que su ex se despidiera de sus hijos. Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta. –¿Mañana estarás aquí cuando venga?

–No lo sé… Voy a ser sincero porque creo que será lo mejor para todos. Yo todavía estoy enamorado de ti y me duele verte cada día… –Smythe iba a interrumpirlo, pero Anderson no le dejó. –Sé que tener una buena relación es lo mejor para los niños, que necesitan a sus dos padres y todas esas cosas… Tal vez deberíamos intentar turnarnos en pasar tiempo con los niños… No sé, cuando salgas de trabajar, me avisas para irme o algo así… Quiero un poco de distancia… Sé que estuvimos cuatro años sin vernos y eso debería haber sido suficiente para olvidarte, pero…

El discurso de Blaine se vio interrumpido por Sebastian, que lo besó con dulzura y mucho amor. El beso fue largo, los dos habían pasado muchas noches deseando que se produjera ese momento. Las manos del mayor se situaron en la cintura del otro, sujetándolo suavemente. Por su parte, el ojimiel puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Cuando se separaron, Smythe no soltó su cintura, simplemente sonrió y le dio un rápido pico antes de hablar.

–Yo te sigo amando. Sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado.

–Pero… No has intentado que volvamos juntos en ningún momento… –El moreno parecía confuso.

–Blaine… Te amo y sólo hay una cosa que quiera más que el estar contigo… Y es que te recuperes. No quiero añadir la presión de una relación a tu situación ahora mismo, por eso no he dado un paso para intentar volver contigo. Estoy dispuesto a esperar, cuando estés mejor, estaré aquí y, si tú quieres, volveremos a estar juntos. –Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué no ahora? Yo quiero estar contigo, será bueno para mí.

–No… La otra vez tu felicidad dependía completamente de mí y eso nos llevó a una situación que acabó contigo intentando… –El castaño no podía ni decirlo. –No quiero que se repita. No sé qué pasará, pero si no va bien este intento…

–Tienes razón, puede que sea demasiado pronto… –El más joven bajó la mirada avergonzado.

El empresario lo obligó a que lo volviera a mirar a los ojos.

–Blaine, quiero estar contigo, pero me importa mucho tu salud. Quiero que estés bien, que seas feliz… Y si para eso tengo que esperar, lo haré. No quiero que te sientas presionado, ni que apresures nada… Me preocupo por ti y tú tienes que preocuparte por ti ahora, ya te preocuparás por lo demás en otro momento.

Anderson asintió y recibió gustoso otro beso antes de marcharse. Después de eso, preparó a sus hijos para irse a casa, con la esperanza de que, en un futuro, estaría con el hombre al que amaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sebastian estaba totalmente ilusionado al llegar a casa de sus padres, deseando ver a Blaine y a sus hijos. Sin embargo, se llevó una desilusión al no escuchar las risas que había escuchado al día anterior. Fue a la cocina, donde estaba su madre, preparando la cena.

–¿Hoy no ha venido Blaine? –Preguntó después de saludarla y besarla en la mejilla.

–Se han quedado dormidos. Han estado jugando al fútbol en el jardín y han acabado agotados. Están en el salón, es una imagen muy tierna, te recomiendo que vayas a verlo.

El empresario hizo caso de lo que le había aconsejado su madre y se fue al salón. Sonrió al ver que en la televisión había dibujos, pero que las dos personas que deberían estar viéndolos se habían quedado dormidos. El niño estaba encima de su padre y parecían muy cómodos. Tenían una manta sobre ellos y suponía que su madre había sido la que los había arropado.

Empezó a recoger algunos juguetes, dudando de si debía despertarlos o dejarlos descansar más. Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando vio sobre la mesa el cuaderno de Blaine, ese donde debía escribir todos los pensamientos positivos que tenía sobre sí mismo. Dudó un momento, sin saber si debía mirar o no, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

Al abrir el cuaderno, sintió como si le faltara el aire. Sólo había una frase escrita, _"tengo unos hijos maravillosos"_. No estaba seguro de si esa frase contaba realmente, puesto que lo que valoraba era a sus hijos y no a sí mismo.

Al dejar el cuaderno, escuchó que alguien se movía y se volvió para ver que era su ex.

–Buenos días, Bella Durmiente. –Sebastian sonrió. Aunque tenía el corazón destrozado por lo que acababa de ver, iba a encargarse de que su amado se recuperase, eso era lo único que tenía claro.

–¿Has llegado hace mucho? –El moreno se movió con cuidado hasta que colocó a Ian sobre el sofá para poder levantarse.

–Acabo de llegar… ¿Qué tal el día? –El empresario besó la mejilla del otro. El día anterior se habían besado, pero no quería caer en la trampa fácil de que sean pareja sin serlo oficialmente.

–Mejor, aunque estamos cansados. –Los ojos color avellana miraron a los verdes y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había un ligero brillo. Tal vez estaba muy lejos de lo que había visto cinco años atrás, pero era más de lo que había tan solo unas semanas antes de ese momento.

–¿Qué haces el sábado? –Smythe quiso saber.

–No tengo planes.

–Vamos a hacer alguna excursión… Todavía no he pensado en algo, pero me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros. –Sebastian explicó.

–Será un placer.


	28. CAPÍTULO 28: ENCONTRAR SU CAMINO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que puedo decir que esta historia está a punto de acabar... No sé cuántos capítulos quedan, pero no son muchos... Espero que os guste lo que viene...

 **Yamii** , muchas gracias... Un poquito de drama vendrá, eso seguro... Pero las cosas tendrán que volver a su sitio... Sigo trabajando en tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero empiezo a pensar que no lo tendré esta semana... Aun así, espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 28: ENCONTRAR SU CAMINO**_

Blaine y Sebastian comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Hacían excursiones con los niños y, a veces eran acompañados por Cooper y Simon. El joven se presentó a los exámenes que le faltaban y aprobó con buena nota, por lo que pronto se encontró con su graduado escolar.

Todos estaban preocupados porque la autoestima de Anderson no aumentaba, aunque sí era cierto que sabían que los deseos de suicidarse habían desaparecido. Habían estado vigilando su cuaderno, ese dónde debía apuntar todos esos deseos positivos que tenía. Todavía seguía habiendo una sola frase y no tenía nada que ver con él, aunque sí con sus hijos.

Tal vez por eso Sebastian estaba caminando nervioso por el salón. Tanto Cooper como él querían lo mejor para Blaine, por lo que estaban pensando en su futuro… Un futuro en el que tenían que encontrarle una profesión que le gustara y que le hiciera feliz. Sabían que siempre había querido dedicarse al mundo del espectáculo y ellos querían ayudar.

Sin embargo, esa no era una profesión fácil y tener al joven encerrado en una sala con un profesor que había llevado a Broadway a muchas estrellas. Lo querían contratar para que hiciera lo mismo con Blaine, ya que intentar que entrara a la Universidad era complicado. El problema era que no aceptaba cualquier alumno y Sebastian no estaba seguro de que Anderson estuviera en condiciones para recibir un rechazo.

La puerta donde estaban Blaine y Mr Smith se abrió y de ella salieron los dos sonrientes.

–Ha sido un placer, señor Anderson. Debo insistir en que es notable que ha pasado un tiempo dese que practicó adecuadamente su canto, pero es indudable que tiene mucho talento. Con mi ayuda y su esfuerzo, seremos capaces de llevarlo muy lejos. Practique lo que le indicado, nos vemos el viernes. –El hombre se despidió, dejando a todos allí.

–¿Y bien? –Cooper quiso saber muy nervioso.

–Dice que tengo todo para triunfar en Broadway, pero que necesito trabajar mucho para conseguirlo. Quiere que comencemos tres veces por semana y espera que en unos meses pueda comenzar a hacer audiciones. Tengo que ensayar una canción para el viernes y me ayudará a perfeccionarla. –El joven explicó con una sonrisa tan grande que todos estaban positivamente sorprendidos.

–Así que mi hermanito va a ser estrella de Broadway. –El mayor lo abrazó muy orgulloso.

–Todavía no, tengo que aprender y ensayar mucho todavía. –Blaine susurró algo avergonzado.

–Sé que lo vas a conseguir. –Cooper dijo confiado.

–Tenemos que celebrarlo. –Simon propuso.

–¿Vamos a cenar a algún sitio? –Sebastian sugirió.

–Podemos ir a buscar a los niños y…

–No, Blaine. Entiendo que eres padre y que quieres pasar tiempo con los niños, pero también necesitas tiempo para ti. Vamos a salir los cuatro, vamos a tener conversaciones de adultos y vamos a disfrutar. –Su hermano lo interrumpió, la vida del joven debía ser más que sus hijos, tenía que aprender a amar su vida y disfrutarla.

–Está bien… Antes de irnos, tengo que hacer una cosa.

El más joven fue hasta el cajón donde guardaba su cuaderno y lo sacó, junto a un bolígrafo. Los otros tres miraban atentos, con enormes sonrisas en sus labios, orgullosos y esperanzados. No sabían exactamente qué estaba escribiendo, aunque sospechaban que tenía que ver con lo que había pasado.

Blaine escribió "tengo talento para la música" bajo la frase que ya estaba escrita, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo por primera vez en años. Levantó la mirada y vio a su familia, a las personas que, junto a sus hijos, más quería en el mundo. Verlos tan felices hizo que se sintiera mejor y, antes de que se diera cuenta, se vio a sí mismo escribiendo una tercera frase, "estoy rodeado de amor". Después de eso, fueron a un restaurante elegante para disfrutar que su futuro parecía mejor que lo que nunca lo había imaginado.

* * *

Sebastian acompañaba a Blaine a casa después de una de sus excursiones de fin de semana. Ese fin de semana habían ido con Marley y Sophie y, como los niños se habían dormido, se quedaban en casa de los abuelos. Por eso iban los dos solos en el coche, algo que no era habitual para ellos. Llegaron frente a la casa en la que el más joven vivía con su hermano y el mayor paró el coche.

–Te veo feliz… ¿Cómo van las sesiones con la doctora Wilde? –El castaño quiso saber.

–Voy bastante bien, me ha dicho que si sigo así me va a cambiar la medicación, cree que puedo probar algo menos fuerte. –El joven informó.

–¡Me alegro muchísimo! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –El ojiverde sabía que su amado estaba mejor, lo notaba en que cada vez sonreía más y que sus ojos volvían a tener brillo. Y el cambio no sólo era en su rostro. Había engordado un poco y se veía más saludable, aunque aún no había alcanzado su peso ideal.

–No pensé que te interesara… Todavía no sabemos si estoy mejor… –El cantante se encogió de hombros.

–Blaine, siempre me interesa saber cómo estás… ¿Has hablado con la doctora Wilde sobre la posibilidad de que tú y yo comencemos una relación? –Smythe quería saber la opinión de la profesional, ella mejor que nadie podría saber lo que le convenía a su ex.

–Me ha dicho que me deje guiar por lo que siento y lo que me apetece. Ella cree que estoy preparado si se da el caso. –Anderson sonrió hacia el otro.

–¿Y quieres que volvamos? –Sebastian preguntó en un susurro.

–Por supuesto que quiero, espero recuperarme cuanto antes para que podamos estar bien… –Blaine sonrió y se sorprendió cuando el otro se acercó para darle un beso muy dulce en los labios.

Al principio, el moreno no respondió el beso por lo inesperado, pero pronto comenzó a moverse con él, de manera que el beso se intensificó y los dos dejaron escapar gemidos por la pasión. Estaban felices porque sabían que, una vez volvieran a estar juntos, iban a esforzarse para que nada volviera a separarlos.

El beso terminó, dejándolos sin aliento, y se miraron a los ojos. Los dos sonreían y se notaba que habían esperado demasiado para encontrarse en esa situación.

–Tenemos que tener una cita pronto. –El castaño propuso.

–Cuando quieras, me encantará que pasemos tiempo juntos. –Los ojos color avellana brillaban de felicidad y el otro sintió como unas mariposas volaban en su estómago. Era todo lo que quería ver, todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz él también.

Volvieron a besarse, olvidándose que estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Cooper y Simon, que los niños se habían quedado en casa de los abuelos, de que era tarde y que al día siguiente Smythe trabajaba. Todo eso no importaba cuando la pareja estaba volviendo a ser feliz y pasar tiempo juntos para recuperar una relación que beneficiaría a ambos y que facilitaría la vida de sus hijos.

–Mañana nos vemos cuando vuelva a casa, ¿no? –Sebastian quiso saber.

–No querría estar en otro lugar del mundo… –Blaine confesó y le dio un rápido pico en los labios antes de salir del coche y despedirse. Definitivamente, había sido un gran día para él.


	29. CAPÍTULO 29: UN ENCUENTRO INCÓMODO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Podéis pasaros por mi nuevo OS Seblaine, AFTER A HURRICANE COMES A RAINBOW!

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 29: UN ENCUENTRO INCÓMODO**_

Sebastian había convencido para ir con los niños a cenar a un restaurante. El lugar era lujoso, pero estaba pensado para que personas de clase media alta de la ciudad llevaran a sus hijos y pudieran disfrutar de una buena comida mientras los niños jugaban.

Ian estaba encantado y rápidamente se fue al lugar donde unos empleados organizaban actividades para los pequeños dependiendo de su edad. Una chica vestida como una muñeca y con pecas pintadas en la mejilla se llevó a Emily para que se echara una siesta en las cunas del lugar.

De esa manera, los padres podían disfrutar de la comida antes de seguir pasando el día con sus hijos sin llamar a una niñera. El local tenía bastante éxito los fines de semana y era la primera vez que ellos acudían allí.

Después de dejar a los pequeños, tuvieron que esperar al maître para que les indicara cuál era su mesa. Sebastian estaba distraído, pero notó que la mano de su pareja apretaba la suya con intensidad. Se volvió y se asustó al ver el rostro desencajado de Blaine. Intentó ver hacia donde miraba y tardó poco en reconocer a la persona que se acercaba hacia ellos.

–Buenas tardes. ¿Tenían reserva? –James Anderson intentó aparentar normalidad, aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo una inmensa rabia. Veía a su hijo bien, feliz y con una vida cómoda. La ropa que llevaba era de marca y estaba seguro de que era de la última colección. A su lado había un hombre rico y poderoso que había solucionado su vida para siempre mientras ellos estaban trabajando demasiadas horas para poder llegar a fin de mes. Habían perdido su casa y empeñado las joyas para poder pagar facturas.

–Sí, a nombre de Smythe. –El castaño sonrió con suficiencia.

–Si hacen el favor de seguirme.

Caminaron por el restaurante hasta llegar a una mesa preparada para dos adultos y un niño. Además, había espacio suficiente para dejar un carro de bebé en caso de ser necesario.

–Les dejo la carta para que decidan. La negra es para adultos y la colorida es para niños. Cuando la comida esté lista, les traerán a sus hijos para que puedan comer primero. Cuando terminen, les traerán la suya. Les doy unos minutos para que decidan que quieren.

–Gracias. –Sebastian dijo de manera fría.

–No sé si puedo hacer esto. –Blaine susurró mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando a su padre.

–Sí puedes. Cariño, escúchame. Ellos están pasando un mal momento y tú estás mejor que nunca. Tienes una familia que te adora, un novio que está enamorado de ti desde hace cinco años, un hermano que se preocupa por ti y dos hijos que no podrían vivir sin ti. Ellos están solos y arruinados. Tú no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, son ellos los que se equivocaron. –El castaño dijo firmemente.

–Tienes razón.

El empresario se acercó a su pareja para darle un beso en los labios. Después comenzaron a elegir la comida y si eligieron los platos más lujosos de la carta y el mejor vino, no fue para darle más envidia al padre del más joven.

Fue irónico que el propio James se tuviera que encargar de llevar a los niños a la mesa. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario a pesar de que vio varias muestras de cariño. Al final, la familia se lo pasó bien y no dejaron que nada les enturbiara ese sábado que, como siempre, compartían para seguir fortaleciendo esos lazos familiares.

* * *

El encuentro con Pam Anderson fue más conflictivo. Sebastian estaba llamando a una empresa de transporte porque habían enviado una mercancía en malas condiciones y parecía que era culpa de ellos porque la caja estaba aplastada. Exigió hablar con el jefe, pero primero le atendió su secretaria.

–Despacho del señor Perez, le atiende Pamela Anderson. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Buenos días, soy Sebastian Smythe, director de Walgar. Quiero hablar con el señor Perez porque hemos recibido un pedido en malas condiciones.

–Lo siento, pero normalmente el señor Perez no atiende este tipo de problemas. Deberá hablar con uno de los responsables de ventas. –Ella comentó.

–Vas a pasarme al señor Perez, ¿verdad Pam? –Él empezó a presionar.

–No voy a hacerlo. –La mujer intentó mantenerse firme.

–Supongo que James te contó que nos vio el sábado.

–Por supuesto que nos lo contó. ¿Así nos lo agradecéis? –Pam estaba molesta.

–No tenemos nada que agradeceros. Le hicisteis la vida imposible a Blaine y lo echasteis de casa antes de que acabara el instituto. No sabéis por todo lo que ha pasado y por vuestra culpa. –Sebastian estaba enfadado, no podía creerse que la mujer llegara hasta ese punto.

–Por lo que me ha contado James, tenéis dos hijos y estáis felices. Me ha dicho que nunca había visto a Blaine tan bien. ¿Por qué no nos tenéis que agradecer todo eso? –Ella no iba a consentir que toda la culpa cayera en eso. –De hecho, creo que sería un gran acto de conciliación de la familia el que nos vuelvas a contratar. La familia debe permanecer unida.

–¿Me pasa con el señor Perez, por favor? –Smythe vio una manera de vengarse y supo que no iba a detenerse. Tal vez no había podido denunciar el trato que su amado había vivido en casa, pero sí podía vengar lo que él y Cooper habían vivido.

Al final, consiguió que lo pasaran con otro directivo, aunque no el jefe de la empresa. Explicó lo que había ocurrido y le buscaron una solución rápida y efectiva para lo que había pasado con el envío. Una vez estaba todo acordado, le contó que conocía a la secretaría del señor Perez porque había trabajado para él. "Yo sólo quiero advertirle porque no es de fiar. Tuve que despedirla a ella y a su marido porque estaban haciendo juegos sucios para no ser despedidos." Sabía que sólo necesitaba esas palabras para asegurarse de que la señora Anderson era despedida. Así se complicaría esa situación de la que tanto se quejaban, como si no hubiera personas en el mundo que vivían con menos y eran felices.

Al volver a casa, Ian y Blaine estaban pintando por lo que se sentó con ellos. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Sebastian se atrevió a hablar.

–He hablado con tu madre. Trabaja para una empresa de transporte con la que he tenido un problema. –El empresario comentó.

–Espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas. –El moreno comentó, dejando la pintura para prestarle atención.

–Alguno, pero le he advertido a uno de sus jefes que no es de fiar. Con lo que le he dicho, no me extrañaría que fuera despedida. –El castaño explicó, no quería mentir ni fingir, le importaba más su relación que lo que pasara con los padres de su amado.

–No deberías haber hecho eso, salieron de nuestra vida hace cinco años. –El ojimiel lo miró algo serio.

–No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de todo el daño que te hicieron. No me importa lo que les pase a ellos, me importa el que te hicieron a ti. –Smythe acarició la mejilla de su amado.

–Te amo.

–Yo también te amo.

Se dieron un rápido beso para volver a atender a su hijo, que estaba concentrado intentando pintar un tigre del libro que tenía delante. En ese momento, el empresario comprendió que nadie podría quitarle esa felicidad que tenía al ver a su familia disfrutar relajados y ajenos a todo lo que les habían hecho en el pasado.


	30. CAPÍTULO 30: OTRO ENCUENTRO INCÓMODO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Queda ya poquito, parece que me quedaré en 32... Recta final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 30: OTRO ENCUENTRO INCÓMODO**_

Sebastian se había dado cuenta de una cosa, su novio tenía 23 años y apenas había salido tres noches en su vida, todas ellas con él cuando tenía 18 años. Eso no era justo, tenía que haber disfrutado de una experiencia universitaria y salir con sus amigos, emborracharse.

De hecho, le sorprendía que nunca hubiera llegado a emborracharse en su vida y que se había perdido muchas celebraciones importantes en su vida. Sabía que no era lo mismo salir con él que salir con un grupo de amigos, pero él no podía hacer que aparecieran personas de la edad de su novio por arte de magia.

Los dos decidieron ir a un club, después de un gran esfuerzo para convencer a Cooper. El instinto paternal había golpeado con fuerza al mayor de los Anderson y se había opuesto. Era cierto que con la medicación que tomaba el joven, el alcohol le afectaría más, pero él estaría a su lado para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

La noche había empezado bien. Blaine bebía cerveza porque no quería emborracharse demasiado pronto porque quería disfrutar de la noche. Habían bailado y se habían besado, divirtiéndose y olvidándose durante unos minutos todo lo que había pasado y que había dos niños esperándolos.

En ese momento estaban en una mesa, descansando un poco antes de seguir con la diversión y bebiendo tranquilamente. Sebastian se disculpó porque quería ir al servicio y Anderson decidió esperarlo, vigilando sus vasos.

Smythe apenas había desaparecido y alguien ya se había acercado a Blaine.

–Hola. –El hombre, poco mayor que Sebastian, se sentó en el asiento que éste había dejado libre.

–No es por ser grosero, pero mi novio vendrá pronto y es celoso. –El moreno dijo rápidamente. No era del todo cierto, sabía que su pareja no tendría problemas si hablara con otros hombres, pero eso el otro no tenía por qué saberlo.

–¿No te acuerdas de mí? –El desconocido preguntó y Anderson se asustó. No recordaba quién era, pero sólo había una alternativa.

–No. –El joven respondió.

–Mientes muy mal… Hace dos años, te hice gemir como a una puta… Lo que eres, por supuesto. –El hombre puso su mano en la pierna del otro y comenzó a moverla, acariciando el muslo y subiendo por ella, cada vez más cerca del miembro del otro.

–Por favor, vete. –Blaine suplicó, asustado y deseando que Sebastian llegara cuanto antes.

–Sólo tienes que darme unos minutos, te prometo que volveré a mover tu mundo. –El antiguo cliente se acercó para darle un beso y el moreno cerró con fuerza los ojos. Los abrió después para ver a Smythe arrastrando al desconocido lejos de él. En el momento que se dio cuenta de lo que podía pasar, se levantó para seguir a los otros.

Los alcanzó nada más salir del bar y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había salido.

–La próxima vez que alguien te diga que no quiere nada contigo, te levantas y lo dejas tranquilo. –Sebastian dijo enfadado. Eso frenó a varias personas que iban a ayudar a la persona que supuestamente iba a ser agredida.

–¿Sabes a lo que se dedica? –El hombre preguntó de manera jocosa.

–Sé a lo que se dedicaba. –El empresario remarcó la parte que indicaba que el verbo era en pasado.

–Supongo que le pagas mucho para que sea exclusivamente tuyo.

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Smythe, que se preparó para dar un golpe. Sin embargo, Blaine se interpuso entre ellos.

–No merece la pena. Vámonos a casa, será lo mejor.

El moreno comenzó a empujar a su novio para alejarlo de ese lugar. No quería que acabaran en una comisaría porque Sebastian se había pegado con alguien porque había intentado sobrepasarse con él.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el castaño se sirvió una copa, la necesitaba. El joven lo miraba sin decir nada, sus propias inseguridades le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Estaba esperando una ruptura, no creía que alguien pudiera estar con una persona con semejante pasado y se sentía un estúpido por pensar que algo podría ser diferente, que podía ser feliz.

Sintió las manos de su novio en su cintura, abrazándolo desde su espalda y besando con dulzura su cabeza.

–¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? –El ojiverde preguntó en un susurro.

–¿Vas a dejarme? –Anderson no pretendía sonar así, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y fuera un niño asustado, pero era así como se sentía.

–Por supuesto que no. –Smythe dijo convencido y lo obligó a darse la vuelta para que estuvieran un frente al otro. Movió su mano hacia la barbilla del otro para levantarla y así poder mirar a esos hermosos ojos color avellana que tanto amaba. –Eres mi todo y eso no lo va a cambiar un estúpido que tenía que pagar para tener sexo porque evidentemente nadie se sentiría atraído por él.

–Pero… Hay muchos que me han tenido y…

–Te equivocas. No te han tenido muchos… Soy tan afortunado de poder decir que soy el único que te ha tenido, el único al que has amado, el padre de tus hijos, la persona que está en tu corazón… –Sebastian juntó sus labios en un beso muy dulce. Quería que se sintiera especial porque sabía que ambos lo necesitaban. Lo que él no esperaba era que el otro intensificara el beso y comenzara a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. –Cariño, ¿qué haces?

–Por favor, Sebby. Necesito sentirme amado, necesito borrar esta sensación de que les pertenezco a ellos de alguna manera. –Blaine suplicó.

–Mi amor, esos no son buenos motivos para que tengamos sexo… Lo tendremos, pero no por los motivos equivocados. Un día, estarás preparado, habrás dejado estas inseguridades y tendremos una cita especial…

–Te amo. –El moreno no sabía qué más decir. Entendía lo que le estaba diciendo su pareja y debía reconocer que tenía razón.

–Yo también te amo… Y que sepas que nuestro momento íntimo está más cerca de lo que crees, sólo quiero que no estés tan inseguro y que sea por los motivos adecuados. Y no tienes nada que temer, será muy diferente a lo que hacías en el club, más parecido a lo que hacíamos antes de nuestra ruptura. –El castaño lo volvió a besar.

–Sólo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Te sientes atraído por mí? –El joven se agarró con fuerza a la camiseta del otro, no estaba preparado para separarse.

–Claro que me siento atraído… ¿Todavía lo dudas? Recuerda que iba a verte al club casi todas las noches. Intentaba hacerlo, pero era imposible para mí estar lejos de ti.

Volvieron a besarse, sabiendo que no había niños que los pudieran interrumpir. En ese momento, Anderson se dio cuenta de algo.

–En ese caso… Sexo no, pero… ¿Podemos pasar un buen rato? –Blaine preguntó y el otro lo miró intrigado.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –Smythe quiso saber.

–Tú y yo en tu cama y ver donde nos lleva la noche. –El moreno susurró de manera sensual.

–¿Sabes? Siempre me has vuelto loco, tienes como una doble personalidad… Eres súper inseguro y dulce, pero, de repente, te vuelves atrevido y sensual. –Sebastian no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

–Es tu culpa, no me puedo resistir y tengo que pedir si quiero conseguir lo que me apetece. –El más joven le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, casi como amonestándolo por ese comentario.

–Lo dicho, me vuelves loco… Y en el buen sentido…

Volvieron a besarse y se fueron a la habitación. Esa noche no hubo sexo, no era el momento ideal para ellos, pero sí llegaron a pasar mucho rato besándose y, si se masturbaron mutuamente un par de veces, fue sólo porque no podían contener tanta pasión.


	31. CAPÍTULO 31: AHORA SÍ

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 31: AHORA SÍ**_

Cooper y Simon estaban en Connecticut porque habían recibido una llamada de servicios sociales. Había una chica de 15 años que estaba embarazada y buscaba unos padres para su bebé. Estaba interesada en ellos y quería conocerlos, por lo que se habían ido para conocerla.

Eso dejó a Blaine pasando el fin de semana con Sebastian y sus hijos. La casa en la que vivían las personas que amaban era más que perfecta. Había cinco habitaciones, aunque una de ellas había sido reconvertida en despacho. La cocina era inmensa y el salón estaba perfectamente decorado. Debía reconocer que había estado soñando con vivir ahí durante mucho tiempo y, aunque sólo dos días, podía sentir como si realmente perteneciera a ese lugar.

La pareja estaba a solas, los niños ya estaban en la cama y ellos disfrutaban de una botella de vino mientras "veían" la televisión. Sin embargo, no hacían mucho caso al programa porque ellos estaban muy ocupados besándose.

–¿Y si vamos a la habitación? No quiero que Ian nos vea haciendo algo comprometido. –Blaine propuso.

–Tienes razón, podemos cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. –Sebastian se levantó y ayudó a su amado para dirigirlo hacia el dormitorio que ambos compartirían.

Se pusieron pijamas y se metieron bajo las sábanas para besarse durante un rato. Estar así hacía que se excitaran más, por lo que el castaño pensó que acabarían masturbándose como habían hecho alguna que otra noche.

El moreno pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del otro, deseando acariciar la piel de su cintura. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del ojiverde y su pareja lo besó porque no debían ser muy ruidosos porque en las habitaciones cercanas dormían sus dos hijos.

–Estoy preparado. –El joven susurró y el otro lo miró confundido. Anderson sonrió y decidió aclarar lo que quería decir. –Sé que me amas y quiero que llevemos nuestra relación a otro nivel.

–¿Estás seguro? –Smythe preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

–Sí.

Sebastian lo agarró de la cintura y giró sus cuerpos de manera que él quedó sobre el otro. Lo besó con pasión, tenía tantas ganas de estar con él, pero no iba a tener prisa. Esa noche tenía que ser especial, tenía que ser muy diferente a las que había pasado en el club.

Se desnudaron entre caricias, besos y suspiros hasta que todas las prendas estuvieron en el suelo. Después pasaron mucho tiempo demostrando su amor, besando el cuello del otro, buscando esos puntos donde el otro sentía mayor excitación.

Sebastian sacó un preservativo y un bote de lubricante antes de ponerse a preparar al otro. Era un momento muy íntimo y se movían con suavidad para no dañarse, confiando en que el otro lo cuidaría. Además, decidió que quería darle todo el placer que pudiera, por lo que decidió introducir el miembro del otro en su boca, dispuesto a llevarlo hasta el límite.

Cuando ya estaba preparado, el castaño se puso el condón y penetró al otro despacio, sujetando su mano y abrazándolo con el otro brazo para que sintiera que era algo más que el inicio de un rato de sexo. En cuanto estuvo dentro, lo besó con dulzura hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente relajado para mover las caderas.

Sus sentidos se vieron desbordados por la pasión y el amor que estaban sintiendo. Sus gemidos se veían amortiguados por los besos y se alegraban de eso porque sabían que no podrían haber sido silenciosos de otra manera.

El orgasmo los golpeó con pocos segundos de diferencia y, después de limpiarse y ponerse el pijama, se abrazaron en la cama para dormir con tranquilidad.

* * *

–Papá. –Ian llamó desde la puerta mientras la golpeaba y Sebastian se despertó. Miró a su pecho, donde Blaine estaba dormido y se alegró de que a él no lo hubieran despertado. Se movió despacio para dejarlo en la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa, campeón? –El mayor quiso saber.

–Pesadilla. –El niño se frotó los ojos.

–¿Quieres dormir con nosotros? –El padre esperó a que el niño asintiera y lo cogió en brazos. Al volverse, vio el reloj de la mesilla y supo que Emily se despertaría pronto pidiendo el desayuno. –Em querrá el biberón… ¿Te quedas con el papi Blaine mientras voy con ella?

El pequeño volvió a asentir y se acurrucó junto a su padre, que se movió para abrazarlo en cuanto lo sintió a su lado.

* * *

Sebastian volvió a la habitación con Emily en brazos. Parecía que los cuatro iban a dormir en la cama y a él no le importaba en absoluto. Al entrar en la cama, Blaine se despertó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

–La mejor manera de pasar mi primera noche aquí. –El moreno susurró mientras hacía hueco para que se tumbaran, poniendo una almohada entre los niños para que no se golpearan por la noche.

–Espero que sea la primera de muchas. –Smythe susurró y se incorporó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de acomodarse para dormir. Desde luego esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

* * *

El domingo, Cooper y Simon llegaron totalmente felices. Todo había ido bien y, en cuatro meses, si todo iba bien, tendrían a su primer hijo en casa. Blaine y Sebastian los felicitaron porque sabían que era eso lo que querían.

–Me mudaré. –El joven comentó sin darle importancia, haciendo que los otros tres se quedaran mirándolo.

–No tienes que hacerlo. –Su hermano comenzó a decir, pero el otro negó.

–Lleváis años esperando un bebé y ahora que va a venir, comprendo que queréis estar en familia…

–Tú eres familia…

–Y en algún momento tendría que empezar a vivir por mi cuenta. –El menor de los Anderson se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

–Si crees que vivirás solo, es que no nos conoces. –Smythe intervino. –Si no quieres vivir con Coop y Simon porque van a formar una familia, lo comprendo y lo acepto, pero si crees que mi madre y yo vamos a dejar que vayas a vivir solo… Entiendo si no estás preparado para vivir conmigo, es una decisión importante y necesitas tiempo. Yo estoy preparado, así que cuando lo estés sólo tienes que decírmelo… Hasta entonces, puedes vivir con mis padres. Mi madre se siente muy protectora hacia ti… Ella siempre supo que había algo raro en tu historia y te defendió frente a mí y a mi padre… Creo que te la ganaste hace mucho, cosa que comprendo totalmente. –Sebastian besó la frente de su amado, sabía que la decisión final era del otro.

–¿Quieres vivir conmigo? –Los ojos color avellana se dirigieron hacia el empresario, que sonreía de forma dulce.

–Claro que sí, te amo y hace mucho que yo estoy preparado… La pregunta es si lo estás tú.

–¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! Vivir contigo y con los niños es un sueño hecho realidad. Me encantará mudarme.

Blaine se abrazó a su novio y lo besó con dulzura. Para él, la perspectiva de ir a vivir con él era casi un sueño y no esperaba poder hacerlo tan pronto. Iban a ser una familia y eso era lo más importante.


	32. CAPÍTULO 32: EL PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo... Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, tenía mis dudas porque es, de lejos, la más dura con Blaine. Los que me conocéis sabéis que siempre hago sufrir a Blaine, pero en esta historia es aun más sufrimiento... A pesar de todo, creo que es uno de mis mejores Seblaine... Agradezco todo el éxito que ha tenido, habéis sido maravillosos... Siento no haber podido satisfacer las peticiones de maratón, pero no he tenido tiempo... Pronto volveré con algo Seblaine...

 **Yamii** , muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, la he escrito con mucho cariño. Hay más Seblaine en mi cabeza, así que pronto volveré con más... Espero que te guste el finl... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 32: EL PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO**_

Blaine se había mudado a casa de Sebastian y la convivencia había traído nuevos problemas a la pareja, aunque ninguno había sido lo suficientemente grave como para provocar su ruptura. Era complicado convivir en pareja, más si había dos hijos a los que tenían que educar. No era fácil tomar decisiones juntos, acostumbrados como estaban a hacerlo solos, pero sabían que los dos tenían que ceder para encontrar una solución.

Un día, Smythe llegó a casa tras un largo día de trabajo. Sabía que su pareja había estado con su instructor, preparándose para arrasar en Broadway. Además, había estado cuidando de los niños. Julia estaba triste porque sólo tenía que cuidar a sus nietos cuando Anderson estaba en clase, pero sabía que era por el bien de todos.

Cuando Sebastian entró en el salón, se encontró a su amado sentado en el sofá, limpiándose las lágrimas en un intento de que él no las viera.

–¿Qué ocurre? –El castaño acarició su cara y lo besó en la frente.

–Tengo un retraso. –Los ojos color avellana buscaron los de su novio, desesperado por encontrar consuelo.

–Está bien, cariño. –El empresario lo abrazó con fuerza. –No es lo que habíamos planeado, pero haremos frente a todo. No estás solo, esta vez no.

–Lo siento. No quería ponerte en esta situación. –El más joven se disculpó.

–Una cosa… Si es verdad que estás embarazado, no es tu culpa, por lo que no tienes que pedir perdón. Hemos tenido cuidado, pero a veces estas cosas pasan. El preservativo no es 100% efectivo. Y aunque no hubiéramos tenido cuidado, sería culpa de los dos por ser descuidados. –Smythe lo abrazó para consolarlo.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Anderson preguntó.

–Vamos a llamar a Taylor para que te hagan unos análisis. Después, esperaremos a ver qué pasa. Si estás embarazado, tendremos que adaptarnos. No te preocupes, esta vez voy a estar a tu lado a cada paso. –Sebastian besó a su pareja con intensidad durante un rato y cuando se separaron, miró a su alrededor. –¿Dónde están los monstruitos?

–Se los ha llevado tu madre, supongo que me ha notado nervioso porque no ha hecho preguntas.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian estaban esperando los resultados de los análisis. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas cuando la doctora Pierce entró en la sala. La mujer les sonrió a ambos, no había podido verlos antes porque, al ser un test de embarazo, primero les había recibido una enfermera para extraer la sangre.

–Traigo los resultados, aunque antes quiero hablar con vosotros. ¿No habéis aprendido nada con lo que os ha pasado? –Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Vio como el moreno se encogía un poco, volviendo a ser el chico inseguro que había conocido. Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero el castaño se adelantó.

–Hemos sido cuidadosos, pero los preservativos no son 100% efectivos. –Smythe le explicó mientras pasaba el brazo por el hombro de su amado, en un apoyo silencioso.

–En realidad, en vuestro caso de momento son efectivos. Blaine, no estás embarazado y me alegra muchísimo saber que estás cuidándote. ¿Cómo va tu autoestima? ¿Has podido escribir mucho en tu cuaderno? –Ella quiso saber. Era la doctora Wilde la que llevaba el aspecto psiquiátrico de su paciente.

–Ya he dejado de escribir. Estaba repitiendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Estoy bastante mejor, ya sólo tengo una cita cada dos semanas. –Anderson le informó con una sonrisa, sabía que se preocupaba por él.

–Me alegro mucho, te mereces ser feliz… Espero no veros en una temporada, aunque no me importaría que vinierais a unos nuevos análisis cuando queráis darle otro hermanito a Ian y Emily. –Ella sonrió con picardía.

–Danos unos añitos, todavía es pronto. –Blaine le guiñó un ojo a su novio, que lo miró sorprendido porque no habían hablado de esa posibilidad. –¿Olvidas que sé que siempre has querido tener tres hijos?

–Te amo. –Smythe estaba sin palabras, por lo que se acercó y lo besó con dulzura, no podía creer que lo hiciera tan feliz.

* * *

Blaine no estaba en casa cuando Sebastian llegó, algo que le extrañó. Intentó llamarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió llamar a su madre, que le contó que le había dejado a los niños para hacer algo, pero que no le había querido decir qué tenía que hacer. Eso no tranquilizó nada al empresario, que comenzó a preocuparse.

Sin embargo, diez minutos después, escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta. Anderson sonrió al ver a su pareja y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo con intensidad. El alivio que sentía Smythe por saber que él estaba bien fue inmenso, por eso no le costó nada corresponder las muestras de cariño.

–¿Has ido a por los niños? –El moreno preguntó cuando terminaron de besarse, aunque seguían abrazados.

–No, he hablado con mi madre, pero siguen con ella… ¿Por qué? –El castaño preguntó.

–Porque quiero que salgamos a cenar para celebrar algo. –La sonrisa del joven era capaz de iluminar el lugar.

–¿Qué tenemos que celebrar? –Sebastian preguntó sorprendido.

–Que Blaine Anderson ha obtenido un papel protagonista en un teatro de Broadway.

* * *

El día del debut de Blaine en Broadway llegó y, como era de esperar, todos habían ido a ayudarlo. Habían conseguido una niñera para que cuidara de Ian, Emily, Sophie y Anne, la hija de Cooper y Simon. Gracias a eso, hasta Marley había podido ir al teatro.

Sebastian estaba muy nervioso, quería que su pareja tuviera un gran éxito porque se lo merecía. Los demás intentaban tranquilizarlo, aunque en el fondo sabían que sólo había una manera de conseguirlo.

El nerviosismo se transformó en orgullo cuando vio a Blaine sobre el escenario, mostrando todo su talento y dejando a toda la audiencia enamorada de lo que estaban viendo. Desde luego estaba siendo algo maravilloso, la obra era increíble y el actor estaba totalmente metido en el personaje.

Smythe sabía que la perfección no existía, pero su pareja no había desafinado ni una sola vez, no había fallado en ninguno de los pasos de la coreografía, el diálogo había sido creíble… Lo más cerca posible de la perfección.

Al finalizar. Blaine volvió a su camerino y se encontró un enorme ramo de rosas esperándolo. Lo olió antes de leer la tarjeta.

 _"Para el mejor actor que Broadway ha visto jamás. Felicidades._

 _Ian, Emily y Sebastian"_

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente para salir de allí y reunirse con su familia para ir a celebrar el éxito. Se sorprendió al ver a varias personas esperando que firmara autógrafos y Julia corrió hacia él para sostener el ramo mientras atendía a sus fans. Después se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, recibiendo sus felicitaciones. El resto esperaron pacientemente su turno para comentarle lo maravilloso que había estado mientras le demostraban su cariño.

Sebastian fue el último y no dijo nada, simplemente lo besó esperando que eso fuera suficiente para mostrarle sus sentimientos. Después de eso fueron a la fiesta que la productora celebraba por el estreno.

Todos disfrutaron del éxito y de todo lo que el joven había conseguido. Había un gran futuro para todos y estaban deseando vivirlo. Sabían que tenían pendiente una boda, cuando Blaine estuviera preparado, otro niño para cada hermano Anderson, que llegaría en un futuro no muy lejano… Pero en ese momento, sólo tenían que disfrutar de lo que tenían, que ya era mucho…


End file.
